Queen of Hearts
by Grim Peasant
Summary: The King of the most powerful country, Naruto, summoned the sixteen year old princesses in all kingdoms as candidates for his bride to be. Hinata, a half blood royalty is one of them.
1. Departure

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

 **Chapter One:**

 **DEPARTURE**

Once, there were ten kingdoms that lived in harmony but the peace didn't last. A great war happened that killed thousands of people and one kingdom was erased in history. After the Great War, the nine remaining kingdoms signed peace with each other. As years passed by five of them were named 'Five Great Countries'. The Land of Fire became the superior one because it's the most powerful and largest among the others.

The Kingdom of The Land of Waves was the farthest, smallest and poorest of all. It was surrounded by the vast ocean. Whenever it rains, the water rises and floods the villagers. The huge waves destroys their houses and their lands. The castle was safe though because it's located in the center part.

Every time the ocean gets angry, and while people screamed for help, the royalties try to save them but when the king died, everything changed. The third Princess, Hinata, suggested to her sisters to help their people but they turned their faces away from her. She's the King's daughter from one of the maids, a half blood royalty, a piece of shit dressed in fancy clothing they mocked her.

The youngest Princess never met her real mother. Her father said she died when she was born. But even though she was hated in the palace, the King treated her with love. A month ago when he died, many cruel things happened to her. The Crown Princess, who was the eldest of the three sisters made Hinata wear the commoner's dress instead of her silk garments. They even made her their maid. The Princess, with a kind heart never bore hatred towards her sisters though.

"Neh, Kiba-san… I-I think I d-don't deserve… being a princess…" Hinata mumbled while she was sitting near the window of her room.

"Yes… Hinata-hime." Kiba agreed. Though she felt pained, she thought she deserved it. "You deserve more than that. You… You should be the next Queen."

"K-Kiba-san! I… I am not worthy at all… whether a Princess or a Queen. I-I'm—"

"Hinata-hime… Stop degrading yourself. It is true you are half-blood… but you are worthy being a princess. You deserve being my Princess." Kiba told her as he kneel before her. He bowed his head and he began to weep. Hinata stooped at his level. Her worried eyes wondered why she being so emotional.

"Kiba san…?"

"I-I'm sorry Hime…I couldn't do anything to protect you from your sisters. I promised I'll take care of you but I- I failed!" Kiba sobbed never caring whether he loose his composure. The Princess hated it when someone suffers because of her. All these years, The Queen and her sisters treated her badly that she developed inferiority of others.

"It's okay. It's not your fault… please don't cry just because of me," she pleaded. She started to stroke his hair slowly. "I'll be okay…"

Slowly, Kiba lifted his face and looked at her. He was greeted by that faint smile of hers. Hinata cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears with her thumbs.

"Kiba-san… smile for me,"

Those where the last words Kiba heard from his Princess he served since he was little. He's eighteen now and she's sixteen. He promised to be with her till he dies but it seemed like promises are meant to be broken after all. It's his duty to protect her but he's powerless.

He wondered what's best for his Royalty, to be away from her sisters but to be a candidate or to stay but to be mistreated. He silently watched as the vessel that carries Hinata slowly danced with the waves. He stood silently, showing to emotions. Silently, he prayed for her safe journey. Soon, the voyage looked smaller and smaller indicating his Princess was getting farther and farther away.

After patiently watching as the voyage disappeared, Kiba entered the castle only to hear what Hinata's sisters were celebrating.

"Toast for the most awaited day, my sister?" The Crown Princess asked her sister, the Second Princess.

"Of course, dear sister!"

"Thank heavens that filthy bitch is gone!" the eldest chuckled after she drank the wine.

Kiba's eyes narrowed and his ears twitched. God knows how he wanted to rip those girl's head from their neck. Anger boiled inside him but before he even make a reckless move, Hinata's face flashed inside his head. Immediately, loneliness filled him. He decided to ignore them for today and walked pass before them. The Second Princess noticed the lad.

"Hey, that Princess you serve is gone. Are you not happy? Finally you won't protect a lowly creature like her,"

Kiba prayed to God to give him a lot of patience. He ignored her and continued to walk.

"Whatever, You are now mine~" she added.

Kiba continued walking. He walked faster and avoided the maids on the hallways. Tears threatened to be spilled but before they fall, he successfully reached the third Princess' room. There, he felt secured yet lonely.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the weak smell of perfume Hinata uses. He observed the room. Somehow, it gave him nostalgic sensation. He walked around the room as he remembered her smile, her sole snowy eyes, her innocent face, her gentleness, her clumsiness, her. He missed everything about her.

How he regretted not saying goodbye to her. How cruel of him. Tears then left his eyes. He found himself sitting on her bed, still unbelieving that Hinata's gone.

' _Fuck it. I'm crying again. Damn!'_ he cursed himself.

Out of the blue, he heard small noises. He wiped his tears and searched where it came from. Under the bed, a silver-haired puppy peeped. He took it and rubbed its belly. The puppy jumped away from him and returned under the bed. Kiba glanced under it again only to find out the puppy was pulling a letter.

He picked it up and he carried the puppy with him as he sat on the bed. He then opened the letter, reading it as he stroke the puppy.

 _To My Beloved Kiba,_

 _I thank you for everything you've done for me._

 _Akamaru, the cute white-furred puppy is a present from me to you._

 _Please take care of him like how you treat me, Kiba-san._

 _Seeyou again next time._

 _Hinata_

With that, Kiba decided to smile. He hugged Akamaru and in return, the puppy rubbed his head on him.

"Hinata-hime, someday… we'll meet again."

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note:**

Pardon me for wrong grammars and for mistype words if you may. ^_^ But if it's bothersome, do send me the edited version of this chapter and I'll re-upload it. Don't worry, I'll put your name there.


	2. Fire's King

**Chapter Two:**

 **THE FIRE'S KING**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

Far, far away from The Land of Waves, further, further away…. surrounded by immense number of forests and mountains, the feared Land of Fire resided. Of all the Kings, the Fire's King was the most feared one.

Each country has a special person where in a beast was sealed. The Fire's King had the cynical nine tailed fox. It was believed that the more the beast tail has, the more powerful it is. Therefore, he's feared.

But that's not the only reason. The Fire's King was also cruel. Once you are proven that you committed a crime, death is the only penalty. Be it a kid or an elderly. He was said to have fierce eyes. No one dared to look those eyes of him. They also said he's aggressive and he has a stern personality.

There are many rumor about him but even though he's viewed more as a beast and not a person, when he declared that he's looking for a wife, the other kingdoms sent their daughters to the fire's castle without any hesitation. For them, power if everything. If ever their daughter was picked, she'll be the Queen of the wealthiest country. As the parents, they will sure have connection too. It'll give them supremacy to others.

The messenger, told each country to send a sixteen year old princess to be a candidate for the search of the Fire King's bride to be. Out of nine kingdoms, only five princess were approved to come.

The Land of the Wind's Sixth Princess,

The Land of the Sky's Second Princess,

The Land of the Sound's only Princess,

The Land of the Iron's First Princess,

And

The Land of the Waves' Third Princess.

The King looked at their profile sluggishly as he was sitting on his study room.

The Land of Wind's Sixth Princess,

Age: 16

Birthday: January 19

Hobbies: reading books and playing musical instruments.

Dream: To become a good wife.

The King picked his first-class pen and wrote his observation on the remarks at the bottom of the paper.

Remarks: _Boring._

The Land of Sky's Second Princess,

Age: 16

Birthday: March 7

Hobbies: horse riding

Dream: To become a good wife.

Remarks: _Not interested._

The Land of Sound's only Princess,

Age: 16

Birthday: December 2

Hobbies: painting

Dream: To become a good wife.

Remarks: _I don't appreciate arts._

The Land of Iron's First Princess,

Age: 16

Birthday: August 30

Hobbies: managing my garden

Dream: To become a good wife.

Remarks: _Good at manipulating._

The kings sighed as he tossed the fourth paper on the floor. His attendant

"Tell me Iruka, why do I need to get married again?" The king asked.

"Well your majesty, so you will have a Queen,"

"Queen my ass. Why would I marry these gold drillers?" Naruto rolled his eyes. He was said to be the most powerful, because of that it's hard for him to trust anyone easily. They might just be using him.

"It's in the Law… specifically, the Law of Peace," Iruka answered while he kept his head bowing before the king.

"Look at these profiles… ugh, why do all their dream was to become a good wife?" The king was irritated.

"They hope they'll catch your attention,"

"How about, we'll just kill them all?"

"Then, you'll have no wife,"

"I don't need one- hey," Naruto was about to say but a certain profile caught his attention.

"Your majesty?" Iruka politely asked.

"Look at this,"

The Land of Waves' Third Princess.

Age: 16

Birthday: The exact date, is I don't know.

Hobbies: Sparring with Kiba-san

Dream: I wish I could save the lives of my people.

"Isn't this child a foolish one?" King Naruto inquired.

"At least, she had your attention. Your majesty."

"Tch. Why the hell they do not have their pictures?" He threw the paper on the floor.

"It is because you are prohibited to know their face."

"And what if I chose the unpleasant one?!"

"Don't deride your ability… your majesty."

"Hmp! Whatever. Just prepare everything before those princesses arrive."

Iruka bowed at his king and left the room. The Fire king picked the paper he threw last. He stared at the answers of the Land of the Wave's Princess and wondered what the reason behind those answers was. Iruka peeked at the door and saw his King looking at the papers. He smiled.

"I wish for your happiness, your King." And with that he left.


	3. Nobility Test

**Chapter Three**

 **NOBILITY TRIAL**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

Princess Hinata was in her room inside the voyage. It was smaller than her room in their palace and she was alone there. Some people find solitude relaxing but she did not. She detested feeling empty since it brings ruthless memories from her past. But what else can she do? Just today, the voyage arrived to take her away from her beloved country. For what? Just because of the feared King's order? Somehow she wanted to meet the King personally and scold him for his stubbornness. The Princess sighed and decided to re-read the letter which was sent one week ago.

 _To the Land of Waves,_

 _I, The King of the Land of Fire, order you to send me your sixteen year old Princess. Failure to do so will face the consequences._

 _The Fire's King_

Just by reading it makes Hinata's eyebrows twitch. She folded the letter gently and placed it on her table. After that, she went back to her bed and rested. _'What a troublesome King…'_ she assumed. Her silver eyes stared at the ceiling. She began to wonder what the King looks like.

 _'He's a King… He must be twenty years older than me,'_ she closed her eyes trying to imagine the King's face. The old man had a fringe of grey-white hair around his balding, mottled scalp. He had a wizened face and a back slightly hunched. With each movement there was the creak of old bones. Hinata jumped out of her bed shocked. _'No, maybe I've gone too far…'_

Again, the princess imagined how he looks like. But this time, she considered his 'fearsomeness' as to what people say. A man with little wrinkles on his forehead, grayish hair with sharp eyes. He always shouts and know nothing but to command here and there. Then suddenly, the princess' image of him glared at her. _'Ekk… maybe I should stop thinking weird things…'_ She said while patting her chest.

Hinata tried to sleep but she can't. The sound of the waves were troubling here. Every time she shuts her eyes, she can't help but to worry about her country and her people. Especially Kiba. She pinched both of her cheeks. _'They are okay… stop worrying!'_

Unable to calm herself, she left her room and headed to the voyage's , she saw the dark skies with tiny lights. It was cold but she had her blanket and some foods and hot drinks too. The sailors were kind to her. Little did she knows, the King threatened them that he will punish them if she didn't arrived safely. The King did it to the other sailors who fetched the other Princesses. Truth is, his advisor, Shikamaru advised him to do that.

It was around eight o'clock in the evening. The cold breeze of the wind touched Hinata's pale skin. She shivered in delight. Somehow, it felt familiar. Ah, it's the coldness she felt in her heart. She smiled by it. Finally she felt it physically. Emotional pains are not tolerable unlike physical pains after all.

Around the place was pitch black. She cannot see any other light than of their voyage's light. She thanked the bright little lights above. She was so lost in them. They're pretty. Each one had different sizes and colors. When she was younger, Kiba taught her that those things are called Stars. She raised her left hand aiming towards the night sky. _'I cannot reach them…well, that makes them more beautiful,'_ she thought. With the same hand, she picked her cup of tea and sipped it. The big round moon caught her attention. She silently wondered what would it looks like if it twinkled.

While she was busy in her own world, a man dressed in rugs grabbed her legs. Hinata panicked and she had dropped the cup of tea. Those eyes of her showed terror as she looked at the person who touched her.

"H-help…m-me," the poor person pleaded. He was full of dirt and he looked like he have not taken baths for weeks. Aside from that, he smelled horrible. He looked like he's two years older than her.

"P-pardon me f-for my r-rudeness…!" Hinata kneeled and helped the man to sit. He was crawling before. "Are y-you alright?" she asked with her worrying voice. Her face showed no pity but instead her eagerness to help the man.

"Fo…od," the poor man's raspy voice said. With this, the Princess concluded he haven't eaten any nor have drink anything. He was also thin and weak.

"I have foods! H-here!" she answered giving him her biscuits. As a Princess, she's not allowed to be touched by other man especially beggars but she cared not. She made him to rest his body to her so he could sit properly. She ignored the stinky smell and his dirty clothes just to help him.

"Thank…you," the man answered and started to devour the cookies. Hinata smiled at him.

"If you want more … I- I have them in my room." She added.

"What if… I'll kill you and steal… your goods?" the man asked as he looked at her in the eyes.

"If by that means I'll be able to help you, then I d-don't mind…" The timid Princess answered confidently. The man cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry.. I was just kidding. Thank you for the help…" the mind said. "Can I have some more?" he asked her. Hinata flashed him another gentle smile.

"Gladly," she said and she helped him to stand. He was leaning on her dirtying her expensive dress but she didn't mind it.

Hinata let the man stayed in her room. She even offered him the large futon located across her bed to sleep it. But of course, she made him borrow one of her dress. The man couldn't complain though. He tried to stop her when she said she'll wash his dirty clothes but Hinata was persistent one. Hinata was the first one to sleep. Just before the man sleep, he went outside and called for his bugs.

"Tell The King, Princess of the Land of the Waves, Hinata had passed the nobility test."

 **Author's note:** _Yes, the progress of the story is slow. I apologize for that. ^^"_


	4. Arrival

**Chapter Four:**

 **ARRIVAL**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

 **Proceed…**

Members of the royal family were not allowed to have last names, personal wealth, publically-expressed opinions, and, in the view of many, lives. The main job of imperial family members was to attend official functions, which they do nearly every day, and to partake in religious rituals inside the palace.

After the King's preparation, he rode to his palanquin to travel south. He had his servants, Sakura and Ino (his royal maids), Iruka (his butler), Danzo (Left Minister), Shikamaru (Right Minister) Haku and Zabuza (his royal guards).

When they arrived, they saw a group of people wearing white kimonos waiting for them.

"Sadaijin _(left minister)_ Danzo, how was the fire in the northern part of our country that has been handled five months ago?" The Naruto asked as he sat on the chair at the platform. Kakashi, the Daijō-daijin ( _prime minister)_ told him the red ministers were committing corruptions and he was there to examine it.

"We obtained funds from the office of financial aid and have handed them out to the fire victims, Kokuō Heika," Danzo answered as he bowed his head.

"You, how much did you received?" Naruto asked pointing the country-dweller at his front.

"100 yen in aid but 50 was subtracted for my rent, Kokuō Heika,"

"How much did the fish monger received?"

"200 yen, Kokuō Heika,"

"I Authorized 30,000 yen to be handed to the merchants. There are 15 cloth, 20 grain, 15 fishmongers and 10 shoe merchants on this part of the country. Each should receive 300 yen. If so, where are the others?" Naruto hissed. "In whose belly did they went?!" he asked trying to calm himself. He waited for an answer but he received no reply. "Am I speaking to no one?!"

"Kokuō Heika, the treasury overspent due to famine last year. We used it to continue the famine relief… please forgive us," Danzo's man, Kabuto answered. He bowed his head lower than of Danzo. Orochimaru, their other ally trembled in fear.

"Tch, Tch, Tch. In that case, take the left over funds from the office buildings and distribute that." Naruto walked to where Danzo was and glared at him. "Did you intend to make the victims suffer twice?"

"N-no, Kokuō Heika," he bowed again.

"Make the relief aid priority and ensure that these people are compensated!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes, Kokuō Heika."

After that, they were dismissed. Naruto was worthy of a king but because of his way of helping the commoners many officials oppose him.

"Your Mercy has no bounds, Kokuō Heika," his people cried. He looked at them with blank stare. It was only due to his deceased mother's wish that's why he's aiding them. But if not, he will to make them slaves.

"Tss. The day is getting hot. Let's leave," He said and entered his palanquin. It will take another five hours to reach the castle. He closed his eyes but not to sleep. He's tired but he can't let his guard down.

After a week, the princesses had finally arrived at the fearsome king's castle. They were astonished on how enormous it was. Unlike their castles with colors of white, grey and caramel the Fire's castle has dim color with red. It was made of huge blocks and massive steel doors. It has also small rectangular windows. Looking around, it has a huge garden filled with different color blooming flowers and trees. There's also a fountain in the middle of it.

The castle of the most powerful country has hundreds of protectors. They were skilled castles worker who made crossbows. They guard the palace twenty four seven. They are divided into two, the day shift and the night shift one.

The only royal blood living in the castle was the eighteen year old king, Naruto. Therefore, there's only one butler. His name is Iruka. The resident owner or person in charge of a castle also known as Castilian is Tsunade. She's strict when it comes to the cleanliness of the castle. There are also servants of the lord who carried receipts, letters, and commodities. The princesses stood at the castle's gate waiting for the permission to enter.

The Land of the Wind's Sixth Princess, Tayuya who had long, untamed, dark pink hair was wearing her pink silk kimono. She also had her flute. Beside her were Sakon and Ukon. Both Sakon and Ukon had straight, dark grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides. Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right. Sakon wore beads around his neck and Ukon had a somewhat deeper voice. They were Tayuya's aide.

The Land of the Sky's Second Princess, Kagura wore a revealing orange kimono, showing her midriff, arms, and legs with her white hair tied back by a multi-coloured rope with bells attached to it. She was an ambitious and self-centred princess who desired the title of being the Queen. Kidōmaru was her guard and butler. He was a dark-skinned with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, Kidōmaru had six arms and he wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic and a purple rope-belt around his waist.

The Land of the Sound's only Princess, Kin had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wears snake patterned scarf with her lavender kimono. Due to being the only princess, she tends to be overconfident in her abilities. Like Tayuya, the wind's sixth princess, she had two guards that also serve as her butlers. Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi.

The Land of the Iron's First Princess, Kurotsuchi had short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes. Red silk garments and red gloves. She displayed a powerful loyalty to her village, therefore she wanted to become the king's bride. She had Karui as her aid. She is a dark-skinned with long spiky red hair and amber eyes. She also carries a long sword on her back.

Meanwhile, the Land of the Waves' Third Princess, Hinata, among the other princess, had the customary white eyes which have a tinge of lavender. She was wondering why the other Princesses have brought their aids. She mentally slapped her cheeks to calm herself. Shino, the guy whom she had saved patted her shoulder lightly.

"Don't mind them staring at you, Hinata-hime,"

"Y-yes," she faked a smile. Deep down her self-confidence was turned zero and there's nothing she else she wants aside from returning to her country.

"You look good on your sapphire kimono. Don't compare yourself to the likes of them," Shino said him giving her his best smile. It's true he don't show his emotions but it's different with her. He used his beetles to make a clone of himself to test the other princesses but none of them helped him. It was only her.

He remembered Tayuya who commanded his aid to kill him, Kagura who told her aids to throw him on the water, Kin who kicked him to death and Kurotsuchi who mocked him. Just by thinking about it makes him want to exterminate them but it would cause his King trouble.

"I wish I—I had someone from my country to…" Hinata whispered talking to herself. Her sisters refused to let her butler and aids to come. They knew this would happen.

"Then, I'll be your aid." Shino said.

"Eh? B-but I don't want to be a bother. I—I just agreed for you to guide me not to …"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do!"

"Then it's settled, Hinata-hime," Shino gave her another smile. Hinata puffed her cheeks. The innocent princess was pure while the others were not. Shino thought that they will use their aids to lessen the number of candidates. Since she saved his life, he decided to return the favor.

"Are all the Princesses arrived?" A girl wearing green kimono came out with maids on her back.

"Yes, Tsunade sama," one of the guards answered.

"Princesses, welcome to the Land of Fire's Castle. I am Tsunade, the Castilian. Follow me inside." With that, the princesses entered the castle.

 **To be continued…**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE (not a chapter)

**ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

(this is reallllllyyyyy long, I think.)

 *****In the real world, The Prime minister is the highest, next is the left minister then the right minister. BUT in this story, It will be: Prime Minister, right minister and left minister. There are aslo 8 to 16 ministers but it'll confuse us all so I decided to pick just 3 of them. Okay?****

 **Prime Minister** ** _(daijō-daijin) :_** _Kakashi is the Fire's Daijo-daijin. He just listens to the left and right minister and when deep disagreements occur, he must suggest a solution to the matter. He consults it with The King, Naruto. He can also select and may dismiss other members of the other members. He can also make rules if approved. Kakashi is 25 years old._

 **Minister of the Right** ** _(Udaijin):_** _Shikamaru is the Fire's Udaijin._ _He is the person in charge of military duties like protecting the palace and the country and training soldiers. Shikamaru is 23 years old._

 **Minister of the Left (** **Sadaijin):** _Danzo is the Fire's Sadaijin. He is the person in charge of administrative duties. He's in charge of taxation and treasury of the palace. Danzo is 30 years old._

 **Castilian:** _Tsunade is the Castilian. She is the person in charge of the palace: cleaning, decorating, manages the maids and cooks and she manages ceremonies. Tsunade is 35 years old. (but she looks 20, okay?)_

* * *

 **Question:**

 **1) How Hinata's sisters knew she will get killed?**

 _Answer: They don't. Their aim is NOT TO LET Hinata had her helpers because they want to make her look poor from the other princesses. The helpers ALWAYS go wherever their Princess go but since Hinata had none, she'll look miserable as a princess. You know, not having any butler or maids or guards. BUT, she has Shino now._ _J_

 **2) If Naruto is fierce, feared and cruel as a king, why was he kind to the commoners?**

 _Answer: He is only kind to his people because of his mother's wish. If not because of his mother, he'll make his people slaves. (See chapter four). Yay slavery. xD So he is cruel._

 **3) What does TBA means?**

 _Answer: To Be Announced._ _J_

 **4) How did Shino made his Bugs as clones?**

 _Answer: Shino's identity of a royal household is_ _ **TBA**_ _but for now he is Hinata's guard or butler whatever. He decided to protect her with his power. Shino was infused at birth with a_ _ **special breed of insects**_ _, called_ _ **kikaichū,**_ _that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands. (Example: he wants them to look like hammer and smash the opponent, they CAN do it.) With his Insect Clone Technique he uses the bugs to create a copy of himself just like in chapter three (nobility trial)._

 **5) Will there be power of ninjas or something?**

 _Answer: Yes. :D But not ALL will HAVE their ninja abilities._

 ** _6)_** ** _How does left minister differs from right minister (aside from their places)? (XD)_**

 _Answer: The Right minister is more powerful than the Left Minister since he is in charge of military duties. While the Left minister is in charge of administrative duties. He handles taxes and incomes and money and ALL that is corrupted from the people._

* * *

In any case, here's some added information:

 **List of Countries** _(According to Rank)_

 **1) The Land of Fire**

 **2) The Land of Earth**

 **3) The Land of Light**

 **4) The Land of Iron**

 **5) The Land of Water**

 **6) The Land of Wind**

 **7) The Land of Sky**

 **8) The Land of Sound**

 **9) The Land of Waves**

 _10)_ _(erased in history after the war)_

* * *

 **Information of Princesses** _(Summary &Ranked according to their Country)_

 **1) Kirotsuchi**

 **-wears RED kimono**

 **-wears RED GLOVES**

 **-from the Land of Iron (4** **th** **powerful country)**

 **-has Karui (girl) as her servant**

 **2) Tayuya**

 **-wears PINK kimono**

 **-carries her flute around**

 **-from The Land of Wind (4** **th** **poor country)**

 **-has Sakon and Ukon (twin brothers) as her servants**

 **3) Kagura**

 **-wears ORANGE kimono**

 **-her royal clothes are all REVEALING**

 **-from the Land of Sky (3** **rd** **poor country)**

 **-has Kidomaru (only servant with six arms) as her servant**

 **4) Kin**

 **-wears VIOLET kimono**

 **-wears SNAKE PATTERNED SCARF**

 **-from the Land of Sound (2** **nd** **poor country)**

 **-has Dosu and Zaku as her servants**

 **5) Hinata**

 **-wears BLUE kimono**

 **-from the Landof Waves (1** **st** **poor country)**

 **-has Shino as her servant, previously Kiba**

* * *

I'll upload the next chapter soon.

I was wondering HOW the readers will REMEMBER the other princesses…and their servants…..


	6. Princesses

**Chapter Five:**

 **PRINCESSES**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

The Fire's Castle is divided into five main subdivisions. The North part of the castle is where the Tsunade lives with the maids and other servants. The consulting room and the kitchen are located in here. The West part is where Left Minister Danzo and his dependents are. The storage room of grains, golds, taxes, documents and other administrative things are in here. The East part lives Right Minister Shikamaru with his troops. The castle's dungeon is located here. The South is where the Queen lives with her siblings but since there's no Queen yet, this is where the Princesses will live for a while. The center part is where the King, Naruto lives with Prime Minister Kakashi and their servants. Each subdivisions have chambers.

The Princesses were told to come inside the Castle by the Fire's Castilian, Tsunade. They entered with their servants who held their belongings. Most princesses have more than three luggage especially Princess Kirotsuchi. Her servant, Karui didn't looked she needs help. She's strong after all. While Princess Hinata had one. She just brought three kimonos.

As they were walking, Princess Hinata was the last in line. She kept observing the black color painted wall. The castle's curtains were red and the tiles were like the chess board; black and white. The portraits was covered with white silks. Being busy looking at the castle, she didn't noticed the other Princesses throwing her with their disgusted looks. Shino made sure to take notes of it.

"Welcome to the Queen's Turf, the South part of the Castle," Tsunade greeted them. The Princesses bowed at her as a sign of courtesy. "I have here Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. They are the upper royal maids."

"Welcome, Princesses," Sakura and Ino greeted. They bowed their head. Hinata bowed her head at them which sickened the other Princesses.

"Oh my! How could she bow at mere maids..?" PrincessKagura exclaimed while covering her mouth which also her cleavage.

"She's the Princess from the Land of Waves, based on what she's wearing…lowliest kind of silk," Princess Tayuya stated holding her flute close to her. Princess Hinata didn't budged. She was simply used to it.

"Filthy! I am from The Land of Sound but I'm able to buy a first class silk. What a pitiable country," Princess Kin mocked. She even rubbed her snake patterned scarf. This time, the white-eyed Princess clenched her hand. She's alright as long as you look down on her but when you looked down at her country, it's different. But what else can she do? She's just a commoner with royal blood.

"Restrain from speaking all of you! I am the only one here who should become the Queen, you low life countries," Princess Kirotsuchi silenced them. She chuckled. "Oops, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just stating the fact."

"W—who do you think you are?!" Kagura shouted.

"I am Kirotsuchi from the Land of Iron, the 4th in Great five Countries," she chuckled. She lifted his hand with her red gloves and pointed the ground. "Kneel before me."

"Come again?" Princess Kagura asked. She crossed her arms. This time, revealing her huge breasts' cleavage.

"I won't kneel to the likes of you," Princess Tayuya calmly said. She patted her flute on her hand. "You'll be the one who'll kneel before me because I'm going to be the Fire's Queen."

"None of you! I will be the Fire's Queen!" Princess Kin argued.

"Pathetic, how could the second poor country be the Queen of the richest country? How unimaginable," Princess Kirotsuchi grinned.

"P-please don't fight… perhaps w-we can talk abou—"

"Shut your soiled mouth, commoner." Princess Kirotsuchi glared at her. Princess Hinata then took a step back. Her glare was malicious and too scary for her. She mumbled her sorry.

"Princesses, if you may… we will now escort you to your chambers," Tsunade bowed at them again.

"Yes of course, Tsunade-sama," the four of the Princesses said. Princess Hinata just bowed her head.

"Your servants will have their own chamber just beside yours," Tsunade added.

The Princesses chambers where placed in different location. Princess Kirotsuchi was in the first row, Princess Tayuya was in the second row, and Princess Kagura was in the third row while Princess Kin was in the fourth and Princess Hinata was on the fifth row. They all have their own servants just located on their own rows.

When Hinata opened her chamber, she was astonished. It has turquoise colored marbled floor. There's even a mosaic of pure white lily inlaid on it. The bedchamber isn't that large but it's larger than her own in their palace. Somehow she don't know what expression she will make.

She entered her chamber while her hands were close to her chest. She wandered around and she had her mouth slightly opened. The decorations were rich in detail including nooks showcasing clocks, porcelain and accessories. Doors were richly detailed too. Its walls were covered with wood panels and wall coverings. In the bathroom, hand-decorated copper basins sit atop the vanity. Also in the den there was a mirror, but can be turned on to reveal another flat-screen.

Finally, she understood her feelings. It was purely happiness. Her chamber looked like it was made only for her. Tears left her eyes as smile formed on her face. Out of enchantment, she fell down. Shino, who was just beside her chamber came rushing.

"Hinata-hime, are you alright?" He casted a worried face. He found her sitting on the floor with tears flowing from her eyes. He sat beside her. "What is wrong?"

"Shi-shino-kun, it's perfect…" Princess Hinata rubbed her eyes. "It's so beautiful…"

"I believe the maids from before were the ones who designed it,"

"W-where are they? I… I must say my appreciations,"

"Hinata-hime, permission to enter your chamber?" a female voice spoke.

"Ahh! Ino-chan, Sakura c-chan!"

"Yes hime? Do you need anything?" Ino asked. She was looking at her feet.

"Please, look at me… well, i-if it's okay with you… I mean," Hinata said to her. She approached them at the chamber's door.

"If you say so, hime." Ino finally looked at her. She averted her eyes quickly after meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you…" Princess Hinata apologized. Many people were frightened by her pupil-less eyes.

"No, not at all Hinata-hime it's just-"

"Hinata-hime, we brought you something from Osama _(_ _King)_. The other Princesses have received theirs. It's a present," Sakura interrupted. She handed her a box tied in blue cloth.

"T-thank you… Sakura-chan," she took it and smiled at her. Shino was silently watching them from her side without any expression on his face. "By the way, thank you for this wonderful chamber… I… I really like it," she hugged the present slightly blushing.

"It's nothing, Hinata-hime," Sakura said. She smiled back.

"Then, we'll take our leave," Ino stated. She and Sakura bowed. The Princess bowed too. After that, they left.

Sakura and Ino reached their own chamber in the North part of the palace. They have no orders for now so they decided to take a rest.

"Neh, Sakura…why did you butt in while I was talking to Hinata-hime?" Ino asked her while she was removing her doll shoes.

"Ino-pig, you shouldn't think what you are thinking right now."

"You mean… her eyes?"

"I told you to shut up," Sakura threw her shoe at her. Ino caught it and returned it to her by throwing it upward.

"But… they look the same…"

"Forget it, Ino. She's different," Sakura sighed.

"She's also nice, OH THAT REMINDS ME! We should do the remarks now,"

"R-RIGHT! Let's do it, I don't want to be penalized by Osama (king)" Sakura shook her head as she remembered the other maid who had her finger's cut because she caused trouble for the King. "By the way Ino, don't mention about her eyes… not to Osama,"

"Yes, Sakura. Smh."

 **REMARKS:**

 **Princess Kirotsuchi, from the Land of Iron**

Shino: FAILED.

Tsunade: -blank-

Sakura: She opened it swiftly ignoring us.

Ino: She didn't liked it.

 **Princess Tayuya, from The Land of Wind**

Shino: FAILED.

Tsunade: -blank-

Sakura: She ignored us but she hesitated to accept it.

Ino: She gave it to one of her servants.

 **Princess Kagura, from the Land of Sky**

Shino: FAILED

Tsunade: -blank-

Sakura: She didn't faced us and let her servant opened it for her.

Ino: She threw it.

 **Princess Kin from the Land of Sound**

Shino: FAILED

Tsunade: -blank-

Sakura: She grabbed it from us.

Ino: She used it.

 **Princess Hinata from the Land of Waves**

Shino: PASSED

Tsunade:-blank-

Sakura: She thanked us for her chamber. She received it after we gave it to her.

Ino: She didn't opened it.

After Ino and Sakura wrote on the Remarks, Sakura placed it on her table. The King hasn't seen the results yet until the tests are finished so for the meantime the King's servants will keep it.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note: I HOPE** Princess Tsunade won't hate me for demoting her as Castilian. xDD **And thanks for the reviews :O** I don't know why but every time I get them (bad or good) I feel like I'm energized. ^^ Thank you again.


	7. The King's Household

**Chapter Six:**

 **THE KING'S HOUSEHOLD**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

Naruto was on the fountain admiring the bright moon. It was in the middle of the night. Beside him was the lady he loves the most. He was holding her hands and she was holding his as they exchanged sweet smiles. She was giggling and telling him stories she had read, he listened intently. He loves this girl a lot.

Time skips. She was now leaning her head on his shoulder. Naruto was brushing her long hair whispering how beautiful she was. Both of them are having good time. But that didn't last long. War erupted and many shinobi and people attacked their castle. His beloved lady was taken away from him. He cried her name and he struggled while his guards pulled him inside the palace. The one he loves was pulled on the other side. Slowly, they were drifting apart. He yelled her name and she cried his. They have no strength at all with their young bodies. They were simply carried away.

The King opened his eyes from his sleep. It was that dream again. A fragment of his memory. He slowly got up and looked at his window. The moon was above the clouds again. Another night without her.

"Osama," Sakura spoke. She was standing outside her King's door.

"Enter," He commanded. Sakura slowly opened the chamber's door and bowed her head as she approached the King.

"Is it that dream again?" She asked worriedly. She had brought some tea for him which he drinks every night.

"Don't talk to me like that. You are just a maid. I am the King." Naruto glared at her. She placed the tray on the table near the window. She poured some tea on the tea cup and walked to him.

"Osama, you don't need to put that act in front of me. We grew together, I know everything about you. Here," Sakura bowed and gave him his tea. The king acquired it.

"Not at all, you are wrong…"

"Osama," she lowered her head. "I know you are kind inside, you were just hurt back then when everyone you love died. I know that you hated everything now, but please… learn to love again," Sakura wept. Naruto was like a little brother to him. He saved her when she was three years old from poverty. He took her in.

"Sakura-nee san…" Naruto looked at her with those fox's eyes. "I can't." he sipped the tea as he turned away.

"The Princesses, I'm sure you'll fall for one of them,"

"That, is impossible. When the lady I loved the most died, my heart died with her."

"But-"

"Enough! Go back to your chamber. I'm sorry but you must accept that the past me is gone now. This is me now, the fearsome and the cruel King." Naruto glared at her.

"Your eyes never returned to normal, but I am wishing they'll turn blue once again," Sakura stated and after that she bowed leaving his chamber.

"I wonder…" Naruto whispered. He starred at the moon once again as he was sipping his tea.

After the war, he lost both of his parents. He lost his Minato, his father who was loved by all as a King. He also lost Kushina, his mother. With her final breath, she told him to be like his father. Naruto sighed. He can never be like his father. He was feared because he was cruel? That's a lie. He was feared because of his eyes and the beast inside him. People bowed at him because he is a king? Not at all. They all bowed before him because they fear that if they didn't do that he'll kill them.

It was all a lie. He knew all that when he turned fifteen. He was serving his people but the people, deep inside wanted him to be gone. That's why he grew to hate everything. If he wish, all of them could be dead. It was all thanks to the late Queen Kushina that they were still alive.

When his parents died at the age of seven together with his beloved lady, Kakashi and Shikamaru were his guards back then. They served to be his father. Iruka was a young boy he helped after the war who became his butler. Zabuza and Haku were saved by him too. They both became his royal guards. Tsunade, who was his Mother's maid served to be his mother and Castilian. Sakura was with Naruto before the war and she is the one who knew him well. Ino was her friend who happened to be one of the maids. After he finished his tea, he placed the tea cup on his table. He laid on his bed and soon he drifted to sleep.

"Daijō-daijin Kakashi, Sadaijin Danzo was found with the King's cousin," Shikamaru reported. They were on the east part of the castle.

"What did you found out Udaijin Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"One of my men said he was planning a rebellion against Osama…"

"Does that minister plans to replace Osama with his cousin?" Kakashi wondered. He placed both of his hands on the table tapping it.

"Daijō-daijin Kakashi… the fire people knows about this," Shikamaru bitterly stated. He closed his eyes ashamed of the report. "They really hate Osama."

"Tch, do not report this to Osama. I won't too. He'll be hurt again." He clenched his hands.

"The Bride of Osama should be announced soon, Daijō-daijin Kakashi. With this, they'll have a Queen and soon, an heir." Shikamaru suggested.

"I come to an agreement. I'll talk about Tsunade-sama about this," Kakashi said and dismissed him.

Not too long, the sun washed the night sky. The blue sky was painted with the different sizes and shapes of the clouds. It was a wonderful day.

"Today we will have to test your ability to sew. A fine lady must sew well. In this country, it is a tradition that the Queen will sew garments for her offspring. The princess with the worst sewing skill will go back to her country." Tsunade announced at the Queen's hall where all the princess and their servants are. "Good luck."

 **Author's note:**

 _It's finally beginning! Yaaay. xDDD_

 _Thank you for the reviews/ reading/ following and adding this story to you favorites. Q_Q_

 _I also thank you for tolerating wrong grammars and miss-typed words. ^^)/_


	8. The King's Cousin

**Chapter Seven:**

 **THE KING'S COUSIN**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

"We have prepared six kinds of fabrics. Princesses, you may only choose one. The chosen one can't be chosen again." Tsunade told them. At the table near her, lies the fabrics. Each fabrics has different colors which they could pick.

The first one to choose was Princess Kirotsuchi. She looked at the fabrics. There was wool, silk, fur, linen, hemp and cotton. She stared at them while she was rubbing her chin with her red gloves. Out of the six fabrics, the wool is the most expensive one so she chose it. "I'll be having red colored wool."

The next one was Princess Tayuya. She touched the remaining four fabrics and the silk caught her attention. Mulberry silk is the finest and soft silk which is the most expensive silk fabric in the world. She casted her famous grin. "I'd like to have pink colored silk." She said pointing her flute on it.

The third one was Princess Kagura. She was irritated because the first two Princesses got the first two most expensive fabrics. If she couldn't have them, she'll just choose the most luxurious apparel fabrics in the world. "I'll choose orange colored fur."

Princess Kin was left with three choices; hemp, linen and cotton. She don't know much about fabrics but the linen offered quality and style. She rubbed her scarf on her neck. "Maybe I'll choose this one… the linen."

The fifth one to choose, Princess Hinata was left with cotton and hemp. Hemp is naturally one of the most ecologically friendly fabrics and also the oldest but cotton is easy to care. She didn't hesitated to tell what fabric she choose. "Ano.. I'd like to have white cotton… if you may."

After the Princesses went back in line, Tsunade stood at their front with Sakura and Ino at her side. She gave them a sign by tilting her head. By receiving this, the top maids of the palace distributed their sewing materials. "I will give you two days to finish your garment for your babies."

"What? That is impossible!" Princess Kin protested. Tsunade aised her eyebrow. "I- I mean, we need more time Tsunade-sama."

"I agree with her, Tsunade-sama. It will take us a month." Princess Kagura agreed.

"Failure to submit your finished garment will result to exclusion as Osama's bride," Tsunade gave them her death glare. "The future Queen should know her responsibilities."

"We understand, Tsunade-sama," All the princesses bowed.

"Return to your chambers and do what you must. Your breakfast will be serve there soon." The Castilian ordered them.

" _What a bitch! Wait till I become the Queen. I'll have your head cut off!"_ Kin hissed.

Just outside the Land of Fire, on one of the deserted forests, the King's cousin lived. He was alone there in his own home provided when he was kicked out of the castle. Ever since Naruto became the Crown Prince, he was thrown outside the castle.

"Sasuke-dono," Left Minister Danzo greeted him. His aides, Orochimaru and Kabuto bowed their heads.

"I am no longer Prince, Sadaijin." He paused chopping the woods and eyed at them.

"Sasuke-dono, for us… you are our King." Danzo lowered his head.

"I do not wish to be the King." Sasuke replied at began chopping the woods again. His sweats were dripping from his chin, wetting his blue long sleeve.

"The Land of Fire needs you! Kokuō Heika… no, that Naruto is so full of himself!" Danzo cried. "Please, ascend to the thrown… the people of Fire already agreed." He can't control the current King. Maybe he can control Sasuke if he became the King.

"I have lost interest in anything." Sasuke stated. "Leave." He frowned. He lived alone for the past years. He doesn't feel bad being away from the castle. It was just he was regretting at something.

"Was this because of her Sasuke-dono?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke was caught off guard.

"It's none of your business!" He threw his ax at him. Orochimaru swiftly dodged it.

"If we find her, we will make her your Queen. Besides, being a king… you'll have the authority to search for her all around the county, Sasuke-dono." Kabuto indicated. He was shivering in fear. Sasuke and Naruto are the same. They both have scary eyes and fearful aura.

"She's dead." There's a hint of sadness in his voice but the three men before him didn't noticed. They do not care about his feelings. They want him.

"We will examine it." Danzo promised. Before Sasuke could say anything, the three of them quickly jumped off leaving him alone.

He looked at the blue sky painted with white clouds. Ayy.. It reminded of her again. Those silver-lavender pupil less eyes. He shook his head. She was dead. He saw how she was taken away from them. They never found her body but she was never seen again. He rubbed his forehead. What was her name again? He can't remember. All that is remained in his memories were her beautiful strange eyes. Those eyes belonged to a girl whom he fell in love with.

"I still regret not confessing my feelings for you…"

"God damnit!" Princess Kirotsuchi shouted. She was in her chamber with the wool and sewing materials at her table. She had removed her expensive red gloves just to touch those tools. Karui, her servant rushed in.

"Is there something wrong, Kirotsuchi-hime?" she asked.

"I can't do this! Why would I? I am a PRINCESS not a maid!" She complained throwing the wool away. She was irritated by what Tsunade tasked them. She was a royalty for God's Sake! How could she know stitching garments? "You, you do it!" she commanded her servant.

"B-but Kirotsuchi-hime—" Karui protested. What if Tsunade found out?

"I don't care any of that! They'll never know if you shut your mouth about it!" The princess hissed. She stood from her table and went to her bed. "You stitch, I'll sleep."

"Yes, Kirotsuchi-hime…" Karui finally agreed. She took a sit on the floor and started sewing the wool in a baby's garment. She sighed. The land of Iron was full of selfish royalties who treated their servants as slaves. Is this what she get by giving her loyalty?

"Hinata-hime," Ino called outside her chamber. The Princess went to her door and opened it by sliding it. She saw Ino holding trays with delicious foods.

"Thankyou… Ino-chan," she smiled. "Uhmm, May I know what's the King's… uhm… seal looks like?" The Princess hesitated for a moment but managed to say. Ino placed the foods on her table just beside her sewing tools and the cotton fabric.

"Why is it Princess?" she asked out of curiosity. She mentally slapped herself for it. How dare she question a royalty?! "Ah, I mean… it looks like a whirlpool."

"Is it? Hmm…" suddenly, Hinata's face turned pink. She shook her head.

"Are you alright Hinata-hime?" Ino asked with worried eyes. Out of the Princesses, she's fond of the timid one. Her.

"N-nothing… It was just embarrassing, I was uh… imagining things,"

"I'm sorry if you, Princesses are not allowed to see Osama's face yet," Ino sighed. "But I wish you won't be chosen…" she admitted. Hinata's heart felt cold chill run through it.

"I… know. I'm not… I don't deserve it. He hee." Princess Hinata replied. She rubbed her point fingers together.

"I'll take my leave, Hinata-hime."

The princess just nodded her head. After Ino left, she went back to her table. The tasty foods were inviting her to eat them but she suddenly lost appetite. She doesn't belong to her country or to the castle. She doesn't belong to the fire too. Is there a place she belonged too? Is this a curse of being a half blood? She picked her chopstick and poked each cooked rice grains.

"Now, now, don't waste the food, Hinata-hime." She looked around searching for that familiar voice. It was Kiba's but he was nowhere to be found. Ah, she was just imagining it. She curved her mouth. She remembered Kiba scolding her for not eating her foods. He lectured her how the farmers worked hard for them. She clapped her hand together. "Itadakimasu!"

"Udajin Shikamaru, is it true that the Sasuke-dono agreed with Danzo's plan?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. How could the King's cousin, agreed to harm the King like that? All these years he was living quietly. Does he wanted the throne now?

"It is not clear _Daijō-daijin Kakashi. It may be true or it may be just a rumor. I'll designate someone to spy on them."_ _Shikamaru reported._

 _"What is happening here?"_ _Naruto entered with Iruka beside him._

 _"Osama,"_ _both of the ministers bowed. Would they tell him? But they don't want the King to be troubled. Their country is the largest and most populated one. Every day, their King was traveling each part of the Fire. He may not look like it but they know he's already tired._

 _"Tsunade-sama had announced the first task of the Princesses."_ _Shikamaru said._

 _"I see, Tell me Kakashi… are you two hiding something from me?"_ _Naruto furrowed his eyebrows._ _"Are you also going to betray me?"_ _he asked._

 _"Osama,"_ _both of them cried. How could they betray him? It is impossible._

 _"I'll wait until you are ready to tell me,"_ _he turned around and walked away. He was indeed fearsome. His senses were beyond of a human. He already know they were hiding something from him. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head._

 _"As expected from Osama,"_ _he chuckled._

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Goal: 1500+ words per chapters. Is this okay with you? :O_


	9. Princess of The Land Of Iron

**Chapter Eight:**

 **PRINCESS OF THE LAND OF IRON**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

It's the fourth day of the week. The King, Naruto has no appointment outside his castle. Somehow, knowing the Princesses where in the south part, which was just at his turf's front made him want to see them. Without being noticed of course. He yawned and stretched his arms after he sat on his bed. He'll marry one of them. Which one is it?

He slowly walked to his window and stared at the Queen's Turf. He patiently waited for the Princesses to come it. Minutes passed by then hours passed by. It's been four hours. The sun is now burning the sky yet none of them appeared before his eyes. Naruto tapped the table beside him. Another hour passed by but he saw nothing. "Screw it!" he slammed the table.

"Osama," Iruka greeted outside his chamber. He was holding bunch of papers to be signed by him.

"Just enter, Iruka."

"Osama, I have brought these. Daijō-daijin Kakashi said that Sadaijin Danzo needed these before tomorrow," Iruka stated after bowing his head.

"Burn them," Naruto commanded as his crimson eyes throws glared at the bunch of papers. How dare the Left Minister order him around? It's his unrestricted day today. He has no schedule. It's the day wherein he can rest. What the hell did Danzo think of sending papers to be signed today?

"Yes, of course." Iruka swiftly went to the King's window and he threw those papers outside. Just before they scattered on the air, he performed tiger hand seal using his hands and he formed superheated chakra inside his stomach before releasing it through his lungs and mouth and blew fire out burning the papers. "It is done, Osama."

"What do you think I am? An Idiot? Of course I saw it!" the king slammed his palm on his forehead. He is not blind. In fact, he's just beside him. Iruka chuckled. The feared king huh? Little they did know, his King is childish.

"Osama, what are you looking at from here?" he inquired. He narrowed his eyes and looked outside. There's no one in there. The fountain can be clearly seen with the other window. What was he looking from here? "Ahh… The princesses."

"W—what? Where? Let me see!" Naruto said and he pushed him away. He searched for the Princesses but he saw nothing. "You liar!" He slightly pouted with his eyebrows curved.

"Hahaha! Pardon me Osama." Iruka laughed. "But you are not allowed to see them yet." He then closed the window and performed his sealing jutsu.

"Oi! Iruka! I order you to remove that seal." He growled. It's just a peek. It's not like the Princesses can see him there.

"Tsunade-sama will give me some bruises if she found out I have let you broken the tradition." He defended. Naruto rubbed his nose. He remembered when Tsunade punched his head just because he didn't followed one of their traditions.

"Whatever." He said and walked back to his bed. "I guess I'll just sleep again."

"I'll be leaving then, Osama." Iruka bowed. Deep inside, he was laughing. If only people treat the King nicer, they'll know he's not that ferocious. Although he is… most of the time. From his laughing face, he shifted to his serious one after he left the King's room. He headed to Zabuza and Haku. "Guard the King's Turf while I'm gone. I'll be off to Udaijin Shikamaru's residence."

"Yes, Iruka-sama."

The sun had already set. Princess Hinata had almost finished what she was doing. She was gently stroking, sewing and flattening the infant cloth she was making. She can't help but think of her future baby while was looking at it. Her faint blush slowly crawled from her cheeks to her ears. She placed the cloth on her table as she covered her face with both of her hands.

What would her baby look like if ever she had one? Will it be a she or a he? Would it have her white eyes? But if the baby did, he or she will be bullied. But what if it'll have the King's eyes? Hinata slapped her face slightly. Why would she think that way? It's not like she'll be his wife. Princess Kirotsuchi of the fourth great countries might be the future queen.

The white-eyed princess shook her head. Kiba told her not to belittle herself. Maybe if she try hard, she can be the King's wife. But she doesn't want it too at the same time. People will say they married because of politics and not because of love. She's over thinking again. She picked up the cloth she was making and started to stitch it again. She was using white thread for the white cotton fabric she had chosen. She needed to stop worrying about the future.

"Hinata-hime, may I come in?" Shino inquired. Hinata gave him permission and he entered giving her his greeting. "My, that was a fine made baby clothing."

"E—ehh?" Hinata quickly hid what she was sewing under her table, placed on her lap. "Aaa!" she whimpered as the needle pierced her finger. She slowly lifted her right hand revealing middle finger with blood. Shino went to her and he gently pulled her hand.

"You don't have to hide it, Hinata-hime. It is wonderful." He said looking at her eyes. "Now, stay still. I'll lick your wound."

"L-l-lick?" she uttered nervously. She never tasted her blood before. Kiba said it tasted like iron but it is bitter….and sweet. Shino just nodded at her. "Hnn.." she moaned as his warm tongue touched her skin. He licked the blood and her wound sending pain through her body.

"It is done, hime." Shino finally released her trembling hand. "Hinata-hime, don't do reckless things again and hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry… I'll be… careful from now on," the Princess embarrassedly bowed her head. He just casted a half smile. The King would have a remarkable wife if he choose Hinata.

"By the way…what was Osama's present for you?" He asked when his eyes landed on it.

"Oh that.. I haven't opened it yet." She grabbed it and she slowly opened it. "I almost forgot about this… there," She finally said.

"Well?" he asked. Hinata picked it up.

"A spiral crest..?" She answered unsure. It is a shape of whirlpool stitched on orange cloth.

"That is the Osama's crest." Shino told her after she made him see it. "What would you do about it, Hinata-hime?"

"I wonder why the King gave me this… or the other Princesses…" she mumbled.

"I saw Princess Kin using it as a design on her kimono."

"Ehh? Are we allowed to use it as a design-" She paused for a bit as an idea pooped inside her head. "Thank you Shino-kun! Y-you helped me." Puzzled, Shino looked at her with confused eyes. "Sorry Shino-kun… he he, but I want s-some privacy for now." Hinata dragged him by his arm to her door.

"That's rude, Hinata-hime." He pouted playfully. Hinata smiled at him.

"I'll pass the sewing test for you, Shino-kun. Hehehe, don't worry." She kept smiling. Shino agreed and then he left. It was the first time she had confidence. She didn't even stutter.

"I hereby announced that Princess Kirotsuchi, from the Land of Iron is disqualified for being Osama's Bride." Tsunade stated at the Queen's hall. The Princesses was there with their servants. They have submitted their hand made infant cloth to the Castilian.

"WHY?! How dare you?!" Princess Kirotsuchi argued. "The red wool was finely made!" She's furious. Her servant, Karui said it's stitched well.

"You have cheated. It is not you who made it." Tsunade stunned her. The Castilian has small patience and it's running out.

"I- I didn't! I made i—"

"Out of all Princess, you are the only one who doesn't have any wound. The remaining four have them have wounds." She was now clenching her fists that were hidded by her long sleeve kimono.

"I-It's because I'm good at it!" Princess Kirotsuchim insisted. The other Princesses laughed at her silently. At first she was acting almighty but now she looked like an idiot. Somehow, Hinata glanced at Shino who was standing beside her. She thanked him silently. She had mastered stitching without getting wound from it when her sisters made her their maid. Perhaps, she was lucky.

"Please, leave." Tsunade snarled.

"No way, NO FUCK-" Princess Kirotsuchi screamed at the top of her lungs but Tsunade ruptured the ground with one finger silencing her. The Castilian's trademark ability is her immense raw strength.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan… get this bitch out of here." She glared.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." They dragged her away. The Princess Servant was looking at her feet following them outside. The Princess on the other hand kept screaming. She kept shouting she'll get her revenge someday. Tsunade just ignored her.

"What a pitiful creature," PrincessKagura chuckled making her breast bounce slightly. Her revealing clothes were quite disturbing. Tsunade just shook her head.

"Good for her," Princess Tayuya clapped her flute on her hand.

"Silence Princesses, return to your chambers and wait for the next task I'll be giving you," Tsunade stated.

"What? Another Task? I haven't even rested!" Princess Kin objected however she received no reply. She stomped her feet on the ground.

"Daijō-daijin Kakashi," Tsunade greeted as she entered his office. Kakashi stopped what he was writing. He went to her and bowed at her.

"Tsunade-sama, is there anyone that failed?"

"Never mind who failed. You'll be more interested who top notched the test." She said to him as she gave him the handmade white cotton baby cloth. Kakashi looked at it.

"Pardon me Tsunade-sama, but I lack knowledge at these … woman related things…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"The newborn is so delicate and so is its skin. That is why cotton is the best fabric for your newborn's skin." She said rubbing the cloth. "The Princess from the Land of waves knew it. Cotton clothes are soft and do not rub harshly against baby's soft skin. Since it is a natural fabric, cotton is non allergenic… and it has many more to offer." She explained.

"It's well made…" He said after examining the cloth. "Oh… look at this…" he pointed at the cloth's design at the back.

"Exactly. Other Princesses gave away that. The other one used is as a display on her Kimono while Princess Hinata… she treasures it." Tsunade smiled.

"I see. Osama's present, his emblem… she designed it for her future baby's cloth." He chuckled.

"I can already see whom I'll vote for." Tsunade admitted.

"But the Tradition, four more tasks," he reminded her. He gave the cloth back to her.

"Yes, I know. I'll be leaving then." Tsunade bid her farewell to the Prime Minister.

He returned to his seat and decided to stop what he was doing earlier. For now, he'll make a report about the sewing task. He wondered if the King will feel the warmth he and Tsunade felt when they knew about the Land of Waves' Princess, Hinata. Somehow, his hope that his King will love someone again made him smile. He felt sorry for the five year old girl who was Naruto's past lover who died at the war. If ever she was alive, he wondered what will the Princess who will earn the position as the King's bride will do. But then again, his first priority is to have evidence to what Sadaijin Danzo is planning. With this, The King can execute him.

 **Author's Note:**

40 reviews, I'm so happy and thankful. ^_^

MYK-ON= That, is a secret… for now ;D

Purpledaisygirl= Thank you for agreeing. I hope this chapter is long enough for you. :O

Hikari To Seimei = Thank you for reviewing, does this one long enough for you too? :O

NaruHinaRyu= I like your LONG reviews. You even reviewed every chapter. Yay! Thanks.

Rose Tiger= You've been a loyal reader. I hope you are liking the story's progress. D:

Moon of my heart= Heya, thanks for reviewing. What was your question again? OnO

misao97= Thank you for finding this story interesting! :DD

Gangnam Style X3= Geez, this has a lot of wrong typed words xDD But thank you for saying this is a good one.

HaPPy2901 = Forget it, don't remember the other Princesses xDDD

Lifesaver= Thank you for liking this story. Omgosh. _ I hope you'll like this till the end.

Guest= I don't know who you guy/s is/are but I'm loving your reviews. :DD

Thank you all. :DDD

You are free to leave review. Be it a flame or opinion, suggestion, or anything else.

It is much appreciated.

~~Ciao. Jaa ne. :D


	10. Cooking Skills

**Chapter Nine:**

 **COOKING SKILLS**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

It's been a years since the tradition in choosing a Fire's Queen had been established. All the sixteen years old princesses among the neighboring countries were summoned as a candidate for the crown prince's bride to be. The Castilian is the one who manages the tasks.

The first task is to test the ability to sew clothes. When the King and Queen had their child, it is the wife's duty to prepare her infant's first cloth. This one is the first cloth that the baby will use after it was born.

The second task is to test the ability to cook. As the Queen and the King's wife, it is her duty to cook her husband his breakfast. The candidates will make their own breakfast recipe.

The third task is to test the ability of on household; cleaning, ironing, cleaning a husband's uniform and polishing her partner's walking boots and blade. It is only natural for a wife to take care his husband and their children. The King and Queen has separate chambers but on the Queen's turf, there's a chamber where she and her husband may sleep. She's in charge of this.

The fourth task is to test the ability of applying makeup or dressing to please her other half. She must have proper hygiene, she must look presentable. At this task, the Castilian will teach them a specific dance which is called the 'affection tap' which she will perform at the first night with her husband, the King. She who looks after herself, looks good, is educated and well-read, but at the same times pays attention to national traditions, habits, culture and cooking shall be up for the last task.

The fire's Queen, King's wife, will be chosen from the last task. Among the left candidates, they will face the King with barrier between them; anything that will prevent them from seeing each other. He will be the one to give the last task. After it, he will choose from one of them base on their performance.

As of now, the task has been announced earlier by Tsunade. Princess Hinata and the other Princesses were in the castle's kitchen. Each of them has different cooking stations and cooking utensils. The ingredients: vegetables, meats and seasonings were placed in the huge table at the center of the kitchen.

"You only have thirty minutes to make the breakfast you are cooking. You may have your servants to assist you," Tsunade told them. She was in her green kimono standing at the door with Sakura and Ino. "I and Sakura-chan together with Ino-chan will look around to watch what you are doing. You may ask some advice from us."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the Princesses bowed. They were in cooking attire with aprons on them. Their hairs were tied in a bun.

When Tsunade started the clock, the Princesses went to get ingredients for their own Menu. Princess Tayuya, who was from the land of wind had Sakon and Ukon get ingredient for her Avocado Toast with Egg. That's all she ordered to them. She's the one to cook it and she finished first. Cooking is easy for her. She's from a country with many agricultural supplies and she had experimented on them by cooking them in different ways. Tsunade was amazed by her talent. Not only she cooked swiftly but she also cooked gracefully. The Princess didn't even asked any of her help.

Princess Kagura who had her breast a bit exposed with her apron had gathered the things she need for her Peanut Butter Banana Smoothie. Tsunade noted how she always wear revealing clothes. She had Kidomaru, who has six hands to mix the ingredients. Just like Princess Tayuya, she finished just before the designated time. Sakura and Ino applauded mentally on how she designed her dish. It was beautiful, presentable indeed.

Princess Kin had her servants, Dosu and Zaku did all the work. Not because she doesn't know how to cook but because Zapped Scrambled Eggs with Veggies requires more chopping and scrambling the eggs which may dirty her clothes. Tsunade permitted her to do it. She's the third one to finish. After the Princesses finished cooking, they were directed to leave with their dish. They simply returned to the Queen's Turf main hall where they will wait to be judged.

Hinata, the fourth Princess candidate was still cooking. Shino offered his help but she simply shook her head.

"I… I really wanted t-to do it by myself…" she trailed off. She had just gathered all the ingredients she'll be needing. Ino heard what she said. It's the weird Princess again that she grew fond off.

"Why is that Hinata-hime? It will make you finish your dish in no time if he helped you," she innocently suggested. When she looked at her cooking table, she already finished three dishes. No wonder why she's the only one left.

"I-its fine, Ino-chan," she smiled and she went back cooking.

Princess Hinata manage to finish her dishes just when the thirty minutes had ended. She asked Shino if she could bring the other dishes she made since her small delicate hands can't hold all of them. Of course, her aid accepted it. He wanted nothing else but to help her Princess.

When she arrived at the main hall, the first three Princesses who were there kept throwing wicked looks at her. Each of them had tables where their dish was placed. As she was walking, her knees began to tremble. Why do they hate her so much? Did she made a mistake? Does she look disgusting? She just repeated the blue kimono whom she wore the very first day she arrived at the castle. Was it wrong? She only has three kimonos…

"Attention Princesses." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Settle down. I and my aids will come to your station to examine your dishes."

Just before Tsunade walked to Princess Tayuya, she took a glance at all the dishes. She can already see that all of them are good cooks. It may be a hard decision to pick who will go home. When she arrived at Princess Tayuya's station, her dish Avocado Toast with Egg looked interesting. She used her chopsticks to taste them but the Princess stopped her.

"Please, use the spoon."

She did what she told her. The taste of her dish is delicious. She took her pen and she scored it. Sakura did the same. Ino too. All of them gave her a perfect score.

"May I know why you picked this dish, Tayuya-hime?" Tsunade asked. Tayuya looked at her feet blushing and fidgeting. Sakura raised her eyebrows. This is a new sight.

"Sometimes, simple is just better," she answered. "I sliced two of whole-grain bread, lightly toasted, and topped with smashed avocado and a sprinkling of salt and pepper that makes a flavorful and rich base. On top of that, I placed two sunny-side-up eggs for a healthy dose of protein, and the King can have a well-rounded breakfast." She added. She was knowledgeable of foods. Tsunade nodded and told her she did a great job. After the first station, Tsunade and her aids went to the second station not noticing Princess Tayuya's grin for the other Princesses. She'll win this task. She knew it.

"What dish is this, Kagura-hime?" She asked the other Princess.

"Peanut Butter Banana Smoothie, Tsunade-sama," the princess answered. She was covering her barely exposed chest while biting her lower lip. Another fidgeting Princess. Sakura's eyebrows twitched. What is happening here?

"Ah, that tastes good." Tsunade smiled at her. "Same question Kagura-hime, why did you prepare this dish?"

"Smoothies are a perfect on-the-go snack any time of day, I'd like the King to never be hungry…" she trailed off. "I blended 1 frozen banana, 2 tablespoons peanut butter, 1 cup almond milk, and a few ice cubes. If this is a morning snack, it must be kept in a tight-sealing. For an afternoon boost, prep it the night before and freeze, remove in the morning, and it will be thawed and ready to enjoy after lunch. I also added a scoop of chocolate and vanilla protein for an extra protein boost." Tsunade's smiled widen. Another Princess who not only cook for the taste but also for the energy it gives. She noted it as she give her a score.

"How about you, Kin-hime?" the Castilian asked as she approached her. "What is your dish?"

"Zapped Scrambled Eggs with Veggies, Tsunade-sama." She bowed simply rubbing her scarf. Her eyes were blinking rapidly as she show how she nervous. The Princesses who were cruel were now acting giggly. Sakura bit her tongue so that she can't say what she was thinking. Did those Princesses bumped their heads or something?

"It is not sweet but it's delicious," Tsunade complimented after taking a bite. Sakura and Ino tasted her dish too.

"I wanted to make really good scrambled eggs that is warm… just like how warm my love for the King is," She answered hiding her blush under her scarf. What? Sakura mentally cursed. Is the world ending?

"I see," Tsunade answered. "Well, how about you Hinata-hime?"

"Y-yes!" Hinata answered while the Castilian and the others were approaching her. "I- I made Fruit and Yogurt Parfait, Breakfast Burrito, Healthy Morning Glory Muffins, and Fried Rice.."

"You made four dishes, why is that?" she asked taking a bite.

"Lads eat l-lot of foods… they need a lot o-of them… I was thinking t-that the King has busy schedule a-and he… he n-need a lot of e-energy." She was rubbing her hands together. Ah, the original. Sakura thought. Ino was surprised that all of her dishes do not only tastes good but they were also designed with sweet words and heart shapes. Either way, Ino didn't regret saying she shouldn't be the Queen.

"Do your best eh?" Tsunade grinned after she read what was written on the fried rice. Hinata bowed her head hiding her blush. After she tasted her dishes, she wrote down her score and went to the middle facing the Princesses. "It was a hard decision. All of the dishes taste delicious. Princesses, return to your chambers and I'll call you when I have reach my decision."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," The Princesses said in unison. They bowed and left the hall.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, who will go home?" Tsunade asked her aids.

"I suggest Hinata-hime." Ino answered her.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _I am so sorry that I didn't update this story these past days. I am sick. *Insert curse here* I am typing this while coughing. Ugh. I hope I didn't messed up. *insert another curse here* AND I can't have free access of the internet. *sneezes* it must be my unlucky day (month). *insert short curse here* I think I'm gonna die. Just kidding though. xD_

 _BTW, I was reading a story. It's cute. But then the author said she/he won't upload the next chapter if she didn't received twelve reviews on each chapter she/he had uploaded. The reason is, she/he lives for reviews. (she/he said that) And I was like… ughh. Well, I do like reviews but I'm not cruel like that. xD So I'm not requiring you to leave one but if you do… *curse* you are making me fired up making the next chapter. xDD_

 _Thank you for the support._ _Bear with me for the SLOW PROGRESS of this story. Don't worry, they'll meet soon. (King Naruto and Princess Hinata.)_


	11. Encounter

**Chapter Ten:**

 **ENCOUNTER**

 **Spoiler:** Hinata and Naruto will meet in this chapter. Yay number TEN!

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

Just like any other day in the Fire country, the sun is soaring on the sapphire atmosphere peacefully. The birds of different kinds are flying across it as they chirp. The grass are swaying with the warm breeze of the wind. It supposed to be a delightful day but the Fire castle is in chaos. All the people of the castle gathered at the main hall at the King's Turf's front.

 _The Princess of the Land of Waves is missing._

"Spread and search every part of the country!" Shikamaru ordered. "Bring the Princess alive and unharmed!"

"Yes, Udaijin Shikamaru." his men answered and they disappeared faster than the light before him. The military of the Fire is the best of all. They are strong, intelligent and resourceful. If ever they fall in the wrong hands, destruction may be faced.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down." Shikamaru said to her. "We will find her." He patted her shoulder hoping it will calm her down.

"Please, it's been five days! The Princess can be dead!" It is rare for the Castilian to lose her emotion but she was worried. She's scared that they might find her body floating on the river or worst, they might only find her head. "Osama will return soon, what will we become if Osama found out our about our carelessness?" This time, Tsunade fell on her knees. She shook her head as she clenched her kimono.

"Oh my… what if we can't find her? Does that mean there will be another search of the King's bride?" Princess Tayuya asked.

"Maybe they will choose someone between us?" Princess Kagura chirped. She was faking a worried face. "I hope they'll find Hinata-hime soon," she even sniffed. Surprisingly, she had handkerchief with her which she used to wipe her eyes.

After the second task, Princess Kin was the one who was sent home for the reason that she didn't even touched the food she was making. The third Task, which was about the household ability was announced five days ago. The three remaining Princesses; Princess Tayuya, Princess Kagura and Princess Hinata were told to clean the storeroom which was located on the deepest part of the castle. It was supposed to be done in one day but after the said time, it was Princess Hinata who never showed up.

"Have you searched the storerooms? The dungeons?" Tsunade inquired Shikamaru ignoring the other Princesses.

"I and Ino searched the storeroom… Tsunade-sama… Hinata-hime is not there," Sakura cried. Ino who was feeling guilty was beside her. That's why she insisted Hinata to be the one to send home. She knew that if she stayed, her life will be in danger.

"I'm sorry," Ino sobbed. "I should have kept my eye on her."

"It's not your fault Ino-chan," Shikamaru assured her. "I will find who's behind all of this and I'll have that person's head chopped." He added.

"T-that's cruel!" Princess Kagura protested. Sakura raised her eyebrows. She's getting into her nerves. Just few more and soon she'll snap.

"I..it's a good punishment! That should do it!" Princess Tayuya argued eyeing the other princess. The other Princess looked away and shut her mouth.

"I will take my leave then, Princesses, Tsunade-sama, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan," Shikamaru bid. Tsunade and the others bowed at him. After that, he kicked the ground and disappeared. He was the fastest among all of the fire people… well, aside from the King himself.

Tsunade and her aides was still outside biting their nails, praying the Princess was doing well. They tried so hard avoiding unnecessary thoughts that might have happened to the missing Princess but the other Princesses beside them keep blabbing on what will happen if they didn't find her. Tsunade was worrying and she can't think clearly same as Ino who was thinking it's her fault. It was only Sakura who thought that the other Princesses were getting agitated on what was happening.

"What is happening here?" That voice… Tsunade and her aides froze in their place. The King is back.

"D-Daijō-daijin K-kakashi," Tsunade and the others stood and bowed their heads. Under their long sleeves, their trembling hands hid.

"Is everything alright, Tsunade-sama?" Danzo asked.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan… take the Princesses inside their chambers." Tsunade cleared her throat. The two royal maids nodded and do as what they were told. The Princesses were curious but they went away anyways. "Daijo-daijin… Sadaijin Danzo… one of the Princess is missing,"

"What?" the ministers exclaimed. Danzo looked at Orochimaru but Orochimaru shook his head.

"What are we still doing here?" The King finally spoke after wasting some of his time. He went out of his palanquin approaching them. Tsunade bowed her head unsure of what she'll say.

"Osama, I'm afraid to tell you this but… one of the Princess is missing…" Tsunade hesitated but she was able to say it. She was looking at the ground.

"Tsunade, look at me," The king ordered. It's the first time she had spoken to him without looking in his eye. She calmed herself and slowly, she lifted her head meeting the eyes of the King. "Since when?"

"It's been five days, Osama. I'm worried about her. Udaijin Shikamaru and his forces are currently searching for her,"

"Forget her. I believe she's already dead." The King ordered turning his back at her.

"Osama…?!" Tsunade cried falling in her knees. "Please," She begged. Naruto turned his head towards her. Curious on why she wanted to find the Princess, he walked to her.

"Come with me." Naruto went inside the King's Turf and Tsunade followed him. He ordered the other people to stay outside so they will not hear what she will say. "There are still other Princesses I believe. Why would I waste my time searching for this missing Princess?"

"It's been decided, Osama." Tsunade answered him directly looking in his crimson eyes.

"What has been decided?" The king inquired. What would the missing Princess be use of?

"She'll be one of the Two Princess who will reach the fifth Task." She answered bowing her head. The mad lady who was the mortal enemy of uncleanness cared for something other than cleaning… Naruto looked at her with interest.

"What makes her special?"

"You'll understand when you meet her, Osama." She answered. "She's the only one who passed nobility test. Shino, who has trust issues trusted her. He even became her aide." There was a result on nobility test? How come he didn't received it?

"Doesn't she brought one?" he crossed his arms. All royalties have servant who always follow them wherever they go. "Where was her servant?"

"She… came alone…" she trailed.

"Tell me more about her." The king ordered her. Tsunade smiled.

Tsunade explained how Princess Hinata earned Ino and Sakura's affection. She even told Naruto what she did to the present he sent her. She also explained how the Princess gained her fondness by her sewing skills. She also showed him the baby cloth the Princess made which made Naruto smile mentally. When Tsunade told him about the second task, the cooking skills, the King simply chuckled. He can't believe she had trouble making more than two dishes just for the reason that men eat a lot. He also liked the fact that she wrote "Do your best" on the fried rice. So childish…. Yet cute.

"Give me one her things," the King commanded. Although confused, the Castilian did what Naruto said. She left his chamber and went to HInata's chamber.

"This is one of the Princess' Kimono," she said. It took her a minute to be back again. Naruto sniffed the kimono which shocked Tsunade. Sniffing someone's cloth especially a girl's was kind of corrupted.

"Osama?" she inquired.

"She has some nice scent…" The king answered taking another scent by inhaling with the Princess' cloth.

"I guess…?" the Castilian stated with her head tilted on her right.

"Tsunade, you're looking funny. Don't worry. With this, I can find her."

The lady standing at the King's front finally understood what was happening. Naruto has advance senses. Of course, by memorizing her scent he'll find her even though he don't know where she was. Tsunde sighed in relief.

"Osama, please save that young Princess."

Naruto didn't bothered to change his royal clothes or rest even though he's tired. Somehow, he wanted to meet the Princess Tsunade was talking about. He went to the highest roof of the palace and sniffed the warm air. He found her scent coming from the west of the Fire country.

He jumped from trees to trees ignoring the people that saw him. Somehow, feeling the breeze of the wind as he sweat from exerting his energy made him happy. It's been years since he did this. He reached the border of the castle yet he still hadn't found the girl.

Further, further away he traveled. He was surprised how the Princess reached such dangerous place. He stopped at the west forest, home of wild animals. Naruto sniffed the air and he followed where it was coming from. The more he get closer, the stronger it gets. The smell of caramel and vanilla… with hint of mint and strawberries… he was getting closer. He closed his eyes and let his senses drive him. He took few more steps and he opened his eyes after smelling that familiar scent… the smell of iron… the smell of blood… a human's blood.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw a girl wearing blue lavender kimono lying on the dirt with a tiger on her top. Swiftly, he jumped and landed a kick on its head making it growl in pain. The Princess who received scratch on her shoulder looked at the person who saved her with blurry eyes. She lost too much blood with her wounds but she was giving her best not to faint. She was lying on the pool of her own blood.

The tiger who's huge than both of them growled again. Naruto took a step back with his clenched hands below him. He waited for the animal to take its step forward attacking him.

"P-please, d-don't die!" The princess shrieked. Although she was hurting and she's feeling dizzy, she managed to use her remaining strength to say those words. Naruto smiled. It's the first time he heard those words. All these years… people wish him to be dead.

 _Please don't die.._ it kept rewinding inside his head. He never knew he was allowed to live.

"I won't." He said loud enough so she could hear it. He gathered chackra on his fist and punched the tiger on its jaw when it tried to bite him. The animal was thrown far away leaving him and the Princess behind. Slowly, he turned around and faced the wounded girl.

With her half opened eyes, Hinata stared at the person who saved her. He had blond and spiky hair just like the sun. Was she imagining it or she thinks she has seen them before? The King walked to her and using his strong arms he slowly picked her up bridal style.

Hinata who lost her energy to move even her mouth, used her eyes to thank him. Naruto held her close to him. You could say that he's hugging her or you could also say he's just being careful not to drop her as he jumped from each trees. He's taking the same path he used to find her since it may reduce the chance of meeting other wild animals. He can beat them but if it keeps going, his time would be wasted resulting for her to die.

Hinata made sure to look at his face just before she lose consciousness. Her savior has three whisker markings on his cheeks. That's what she chanted until she finally let the darkness eat her.

 **Author's Note:** _Now you know why they can't meet on the first nine chapters. xDD They weren't supposed to meet like this but nah never mind. I hope you like this chapter. :O It took so long for them to meet but you guys didn't drop this story. Thank you for that. ^^_

 _I am so happy for receiving 60 reviews. :DD OH and BTW, I'm sorry for someone out there who find this story getting boring. _ I needed it to be like this. Anyways, I suggest you stop hating Ino. xDD or maybe not?_

 _Well then, I'll be taking my medicine. Jaa~~_


	12. Blood and Tears

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **BLOOD AND TEARS**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

Today is twenty third of seventh month. It's been three days since Naruto saved Hinata yet the Princess is still unconscious. Ino and Sakura who are good in the field of medics stayed up all day and night to heal and monitor her condition. Having most of the Princess' blood gone, they had trouble finding someone who has the same blood type as her. For the meantime, the struggle of the Princesses to be the Fire's King Bride is interrupted.

Princess Hinata is currently lying on her bed at her chamber. Her shoulder is covered with white strap same as her chest which also received some scratches. Her pale skin became paler and her once rosy soft lips turned dry. Sakura and Ino calmed her down when she whined and screamed in her sleep. She must had been suffered as well as terrified to what she experienced inside the unsafe forest.

"How is she?" Tsunade inquired after entering her chamber. Ino is currently wiping her skin using lenient clean cloth.

"The bleeding had stopped, Tsunade-sama. The only problem is… we don't know when she will wake up," Sakura answered honestly. She glanced at the sleeping princess' face and shook her head. "We don't know what else to do…"

"Tell me when she wakes up," She replied and then she left. This is not something she can let go. Someone has to pay.

"Udaijin Shikamaru! Udaijin Shikamaru!" Rock lee, one of the right minister's trusted aid shouted outside his chamber. Shikamaru slid the door to open it and found him catching his breath.

"What is it Rock Lee?"

"S-shino … ahhh haah, we finally have him!" he stood firmly and bowed at the man at his front.

"Bring him inside the dungeon." Shikamaru ordered. Rock Lee nodded. The person who was behind the terrible state of the Princess of the Land of Waves will surely pay. He guaranteed that.

The news that Shino had been sent to the dungeon traveled faster than the wind. It passed from one mouth to another and ears to another. Everyone in the castle is talking about it except for the King. Naruto was on the southern part of the castle. After the Castilian's Turf lies the burial ground of people which he hold dear.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Hanabi-chan…" he whispered in the thin air. He gave flowers on each of them. It's been fifteen years since they died on that war and today is the sixteenth year. "I've been a wicked King. I am detested because of the monster sealed inside me and I hated them for it. I have taken thousands of lives…" he paused embarrassed of what he did. "I… I am tired of doing my finest for the reason that no matter I do, people wish me dead. I've come to the point of hating everything… excluding Tsunade and my trusted people. I think I have come to the point of no returning back…"

Naruto sighed as he sat on the ground beside the tombs. "Hanabi-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't save you back then… do you…" He trailed off. He always wanted to ask this question but he was afraid of her response. "Do you hate me too?" He closed his eyes. He tightened his clenching fists that lies above his thighs. "No! Don't answer me, I order you!" Just as he thought, he is still afraid. Does the dead person's voice can reach him? Maybe no, maybe yes. He's a demon after all.

"So… you're here, Osama…" Kakashi said approaching him. Naruto raised and bid farewell to the tombs then faced him.

"Daijō-daijin Kakashi, what brought you here?" he queried. He patted his royal kimono with his hands.

"Shino had talked."

"What's happening outside?" Princess Kagura asked her servant. She and Princess Tayuya are told to stay in their chambers unable to come out. Their only eyes and ears outside are their own servants.

"It is unclear, Kagura-hime… but I saw Shino, the injured Princess' aid kneeling on the floor covered in blood." Kidomaru answered her.

"Does that mean he's the one who did that to the grubby Princess?" she asked stunned.

"I can assume less, Kagura-hime."

"Well, whatever. I hope she never wakes. It'll benefit me if she dies." The Land of the Sky's Princess chuckled. She'll only worry about the other Princess.

"I can't believe it Shino. How could you?" Tsunade growled at him. His blood is still dripping from his wounds. He was kneeling on the center of the dungeon surrounded by the Castilian, Left Minister and his aids.

"I…" he coughed blood. "-I was deceived…" he panted. He's seriously injured but he refused to be treated not unless his Princess wakes up. "The Princess…o-of ughh the Land of I-iron—." He pressed his chest to stop its bleeding. He inhaled and gathered some energy. "Kurotsuchi… she fucking told Hinata-hime I was out in the west forest to lure her there! Hnn… agg… ah.. haaa.. She deceived me.. her servant, Karui used her ability to transform copying Hinata-hime. She gave me sweets with poison that paralyzed my body…"

"Stop it Shino! Let me heal you!" Tsunade shouted running towards him. Shino shoved her away.

"If Hinata-hime dies… I'll die with her!"

"You moron!" Rock Lee yelled. "I'll get you later for hurting Tsunade-sama but for now, let her heal you!" He restricted Shino's movements by using his body. "What if she wakes up and lives? Will you burden her with regret?!"

"I…" Shino whispered. He remembered Hinata smiling gently at him. When she had cut his hair back when they were on the voyage. Her timid personality that makes him tease her a lot, his sight of watching her admiring the stars, her delicate touch and her charming laugh turning into nothing but sadness. Her puffy eyes dyed in red because of crying that he died. It left him speechless.

"Don't move," Tsunade ordered him. She kneeled to him and used her chackra to heal his wounds. Slowly, his cuts started to dry up and the bleeding finally stopped. He felt better. "Who did that to you?"

"Tsunade-sama, I apologize for my rudeness. Forgive me," Shino bowed after Rock Lee let go of him.

"Ah, save that for later. Just answer her question." Shikamaru said.

"I've been poisoned but after I knew that Hinata-hime went to the west forest to save me… I forced myself to get there."

"Mere wild animals caused you this?!" Rock Lee laughed. He expected worst from him.

"Shut up," He removed his eye glasses and glared at him. Rock Lee stuck his tongue out.

"Where's the Princess and her aid who caused this?" Shikamaru cracked his knuckles. Be it a Princess, a commoner, a lady or a child. A law is a law. That's what Naruto, his King said to him.

"Cut off their heads!" Shikamaru ordered the two people in mask who are assigned to kill Princess Kurotsuchi and her servant, Karui.

Princess Kurotsuchi cried. Karui begged the people around them, the King, his ministers and the Castilian to listen to their explanation but it is not necessary. Tsunade sent them home but they were still staying at the Fire Country. What does that indicate? Furthermore, Shino already said what had happened. They believed she did it because of jealousy. The Princess is bragging being a royalty of the fourth great country for a while, maybe her pride didn't accepted the fact that she had already lost.

"Please! Kokuō Heika! Kill me instead… please… just don't harm the Princess." Karui cried. Kurotsuchi looked at her with teary eyes. She is mean to her. She treated her worse than a rag, how come she still cares for her? The Princess felt ashamed.

"Any last words?" The King asked. He decided to let them speak before they get killed. He is going to take someone's life again.

"Karui, I'm sorry…" The Princess who is full of pride cried. Her servant wept with her.

"I'm sorry Kurotsuchi-hime, I am not qualified to be your servant. I have failed you!" More tears came out from those eyes of her. Even though the Princess is scared to have her life taken, she smiled. She smiled to comfort her worrying aid. She should have been nicer to her.

"Then, it's settled." Naruto assumed. He waved his hand indicating for the masked people to lift their huge axes. They waited until that hand drops. That's when they'll drop their axes too.

"W-WAIT! S-STOP!" a scared yet determined voice erupted out of nowhere. It is Princess Hinata. She held one of the castle's post to lean on. She is gasping for air. To where she came from, Ino and Sakura emerged. They supported the Princess as she walked towards the soon to be killed Princess and servant. "Please… don't kill t-them… Kokuō-sama…," Hinata dropped on the ground. She bowed her head until it reached the dirt. "I beg of you…"

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _I am disappointed to myself. How idiotic of me uploading the same chapter twice. -_- I'm sorry about that, dear readers. T_T Please forgive me._

 _To those who have left some questions, have I answered it in this chapter yet? I can't really give a definite answer though. I might change my mind. Haha. Also… I'm thinking of making this story to rated M. :v cutting of heads seems pretty cruel._

 _Tell me what you are thinking by leaving a review. :DD That'll give me some thoughts about this story. Oh, that reminds me, I really appreciate those long reviews some of you made. Hahaha. I've been reading them over and over. I also suggest that if you will leave a review, tell me how my writing is so that I could improve it. Well if you won't leave a review, it's no biggie. ^w^ I'm still thankful of you for reading this story._

 _Well, jaa ne. See you!_

 _(is leaving author's note every chapter annoying you? I mean, they're long and not quite related to the story… should I stop it? :O)_


	13. Shiver

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **SHIVER**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _DO NOT be CONFUSED. Avoid thinking of Naruto's Characters and their relationship with the others in this story. Hahaha xDD_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

Naruto watched as Hinata darted at the castle's main hall where Princess Kurotsuchi and Karui are. She hurdled and dropped at his front bowing her head that reached the ground. Sakura and Ino ran after her crying for her to be careful of herself.

"Kokuō-sama, I beg of you!" he heard her yell. The King halted the masked persons from striking.

"What does the injured Princess doing here?" he looked at Sakura and Ino who are convincing her to get back. Both the maids looked at each other. They gave each other worried looks and bowed before the King.

"Hime rushed here upon hearing that Princess Kurotsuchi and her aid will be executed, Osama." Ino squeezed her eyes shut troubled of what the King will do to them. Naruto glanced at the Princess who's still has her head bowed to the ground. She was wearing a pink kimono with white flowers on it. He hoped for her to lift her head and face him but she didn't.

"Why is it?" he asked. He couldn't bring himself not to approach her. He bent at her allowing his left hand to travel to the Princess' cheek and to her chin. He felt her shiver on his touch. Gently, he lifted her face making her look at her. He is caught off guard when he saw her eyes directly looking at her. They're like Hanabi's.

"Please, Kokuō-sama… l-let them go," her trembling dry lips said. Is she afraid of him? Is she afraid of his eyes that's why she's trembling?

"Why would I?" he cleared his throat. He wondered why he met someone with those snowy eyes. The King frowned in confusion but he brushed it off. He still looked at her though. "Why would I let them go?"

"They're not t-the one w-who caused me t-this," Hinata said quietly. She's not afraid of him. She's just uncomfortable. His touch made her heart jumped and thumped faster. His crimson eyes like a fox felt like they're staring at her soul. This man is the one who saved her. She wanted to look away but when she did, Naruto asked him a question that alarmed her.

"Do you fear me?"

"N-no! I don't fear you! I mean… Kokuō-sama..! I-.. I'm just feeling… disordered," She answered blushing. Naruto studied her feature. He lifted his hand and placed it on her forehead. The Princess felt it again. Her banging heart inside her chest and the fluttery feeling she gets on her stomach. What are these?

"You should return to your chamber and rest," The king pulled his hand. "No, I order you to return to your chamber and rest." He signaled Ino and Sakura to get her out of the castle's main hall. Tsunade and the ministers quietly watched what just happened.

"Y-you shouldn't kill them Kokuō-sama. They did nothing w-wrong. Princess Kurotsuchi isn't the one who did this," Hinata cried. She wiped her tears with her kimono's sleeve. "Kokuō-sama … Please listen to me," She began to sniff as her chest tightened and her breathing quickened.

"Then, who harmed you?" The king growled making her heart drop. She is startled. Naruto, seeing that sight regretted what he did. He shouldn't have shouted at her since she did nothing wrong.

"D-don't hate me…" Hinata trailed. Her face is hidden by her sleeves. Naruto's eyes widened. Why would he hate her? He stayed silently listening to her sobs and pleas. Somehow, he felt his chest tightened.

"Leave us. Bring the prisoners inside the dungeon." The king commanded. Everyone bowed at him and did what he said. He is left with Hinata alone. Naruto sat at her front and waited patiently until she stopped crying. "What is your name, Hime?"

Hinata looked at him with her puffy eyes. Some of her tears are lingering on her eyelashes. She swallowed lightly with her point fingers bumping each other. "It's H-hinata, Kokuō-sama," her raspy voice said.

The King closed his eyes. The sight is agonizing to see. He had just made the Princess he save cry. He pushed back that thought and tried to find right words to say. Hinata tilted her head uncomfortable of the dead silence.

 _Why did you say you are not scared of me?_

 _Do you mean what you just said?_

 _Why did you say you don't want me to hate you?_

 _Did I hurt you?_

As if he could say those words. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at her. The Princess at his front is difficult to handle. She's like a bunny. Soft, fluffy, innocent… bashful, fragile, and she cries easily. The king rubbed the back of his head. If he act terrifying, he might make her cry again. Should he reveal her the real him?

"Kokuō-sama?" Hinata broke the silence.

"Tell me what happened to you- the truth."

"Kokuō Heika is acting unusual," Danzo slurred. He is inside the Left Minister's Turf with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I disagree Sadaijin Danzo," Orochimaru argued. "He's an idiot King, of course he's like that," he spat.

"I approve with Orochimaru," Kabuto cackled. Danzo gave them a smirk. The King is getting weaker they supposed. Besides, the King knows nothing but cruelty.

"About Sasuke's, the girl he loves was already dead just like what he said…" Kabuto whispered as feeble as he could. The other two with him shot him with puzzled eyes.

"How did she died?" Danzo snarled at him. Kabuto swiftly bowed his head at him.

"She died in the war… she's gone."

"It can't be!" the left minister hissed clenching his jaw. They needed the girl to control Sasuke. Without her, they can't proceed to their plan. He slammed the table. The old man is pissed.

"Ay, Sadaijin Danzo.. Let me fix this," Orochimaru calmed him. He casted a wide malicious grin. "We will succeed."

Sakura had just finished checking Shino's condition in the castle's clinic inside the Castilian's Turf. He is now safe from any danger. Ino is there too staring blankly at the dark walls. Almost every minute she kept sighing.

"I heard that Shino-baka is here, where is he?!" Lee slammed the door entering the chamber where Ino and the others are. He saw Shino covered with white cloth all around his body and he had small band aids on his face too. Rock Lee grinned. "Nice, Shino," he chuckled doing his nice guy pose.

"Rock Lee-kun, you should let Shino-kun rest," Sakura complained crashing her palm on her forehead. She shook her head. Those two are best not in the same place at the same time.

"Still believing at times that you can get what you want by not wanting it…eh?" Shino retuned the grin to him. He slowly sat on his bed. "I'm still Udaijin Shikamaru's right hand,"

"Ugh, whatever. Just do your best and quickly gain your strength back. I'll fight you again. I'll win this time!" Lee stood proud with his quirky smile.

"I believe Shino-kun defeated you three hundred times," Sakura told him. Ino observed the three close friends bicker with each other. She's still not that close and open to them.

"I beg to disagree!" Lee protested. He get his small notebook and browsed it. "See, Shino only won two hundred and ninety nine times!" he showed his notebook to them and encircled the said number. Shino burst into laughter. Sakura chopped his head using her hand.

"You're not allowed to move recklessly yet!"

"But Sakura-chan, laughter is the best medicine," Shino stated. Sakura slapped her palm on her face.

"Hahaha, you get along well." Ino talked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Ino-chan… how long have you been there?" the Right Minister's left hand inquired. He sure didn't felt her presence.

"Centipede Brows," Sakura sighed. "Anyways, why did you come here?" She asked changing the topic. Rock Lee's face became serious. He took a deep breath. Sakura's forehead wrinkled. It took a while for the idiot to say what he needed to say.

"The REAL culprits are in the dungeon."

"What? Isn't Princess Kurotsuchi the one who caused Hinata-hime like that?" Shino asked.

"My, my, Superior Shino… you are growing weak. The REAL culprits have deceived you."

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan… help me get to the place where the real culprits are." Shino plead. Ino waited for Sakura's aprovement and when she did, she helped him to stand up.

"Also, there are pests in the castle. Please be careful." Lee said to them. Ino froze. What did the very thick eye browed person mean?

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Yay, two chapters a day. ^^**_

 _ **I'm thankful for**_ _AnimeGirl 144_ _for her heartwarming review. 3 3_

 _Ah, and Sunflower… Shino is higher of rank than Lee. xD_

 _ **Guys! I'm so sorry if my goal for this story is only 1500+ _**_

 _ **You see, I have another story that I'm working with. 3**_

 _ **Oh, btw… this story has no cover picture yet. I'm not good at drawing and editing… is someone out there kind enough to make one? PM me for details. ^^**_

 _ **How's this chapter?**_


	14. Oath

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **OATH**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru)_

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Proceed…**

Shino and the others arrived at the dungeon where the captives were. He saw two females kneeling down with their arms tied at their back. One of the female was fair-skinned, taller than the other one and she had curvaceous figure. She had blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and flak jacket that covers her stomach only. She was glaring at the King which happened to be in her front.

"Samui, calm down! We can't beat them!" The female beside her cried. She was fair-skinned with pupil less brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She was wearing sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She was shaking, she never knew Naruto was indeed terrifying.

"Damn it! Pakura, I'll try to fight and you try to flee…" Samui clenched her jaw. They need to survive or else they'll fail their King.

"Who ordered you to murder the Princess of the Land of waves?" Naruto he asked them not bothering looking at them. He was currently looking at the report Shikamaru given to him. He waited patiently but they still haven't answered him. This time, he made sure Hinata was sleeping so that she will not interrupt the execution.

"You won't get what you want!" Samui shouted erasing the hint that she's afraid to die. She's prepared for it anyways.

"I have the information here, your name is Samui… right?" Naruto showed the paper to her. Her eyes narrowed. She tried to get it using her mouth but the King swiftly lifted it. "And the other one," he eyed the girl beside Samui. "Your name is Pakura."

"H-how did you know… why… when did you-." Naruto strode back to his sit meters far from them. He looked at them with his dead crimson eyes.

"Do not underestimate the Right Minister of The Fire country."

"It's not our fault we were ordered to-!" Pakura cried out but Samui interrupted her.

"Do not speak! If we die, we'll have everything else die with us! That's our way!" the girl beside her spat. Pakura was lost for words. She forced her tears to stop from falling and she also attempted to stop her trembling by digging her nails on to her palms. She finally made up her mind.

"You'll know nothing from us," Pakura boldly stated.

"It's decided then," The king lazily walked toward Shikamaru and nodded at him. He bowed in return. After that, Naruto left the place of execution.

"Cut off their heads!"

~X~X~

Naruto headed to his turf. He called the Left Minister. He sat on his throne, Iruka left him saying he'll get him his lunch while Zabuza and Haku remained. It took a while for Danzo to finally arrive.

"I apologize being late, Osama.."

"Use Kokuō Heika to address me. I still don't trust you."

Danzo cleared his throat. "Kokuō Heika, I have come." Zabuza and Haku can't help themselves but to grin. They also don't like the old man. Danzo bowed again. He didn't care whether The King trust him or not. He'll make sure he'll descend from his throne anyways.

"Sadaijin Danzo, I have already told this to the North, East and South parts of the castle…"

"What is it, Kokuō Heika?"

"Do not mention about the captives deaths. Do not make anyone know about it especially Hinata-hime. Tell that to your subordinates," The King commanded. He had his voice softened when he spoke her name which made Danzo suspicious.

"Kokuō Heika, why is it?" the fool left minister asked. Naruto's gaze shifted at him. How dare he question him?

"Just do it. If ever I heard that the Princess knew it, I'll have your life." He said in monotone voice. Danzo laughed mentally. His act being weak… the King believed it. If only the King knew how powerful he was.

"Yes, Kokuō Heika…" Danzo responded. After he bowed, he left. He kept grinning as he thought of him watching as Naruto dies. Either way, he noted himself how Naruto became fond of the said Princess. If ever she was chosen as the King's bride… soon they'll have their heiress… that was unacceptable.

~X~X~

Inside Prime Minister's Turf, Kakashi and Shikamaru were discussing about the Princess' attempted murder. The King told them to know why did they tried to kill her.

"Udaijin Shikamaru, is it true that Pakura and Samui are from the other country?" Kakashi asked direct to the point.

"Yes. One of my subordinate told me they are from the second great country, The Land of Earth."

Kakashi raised one of his brows. "Interesting… I'll have you scout at them, especially the Royals."

"I will do it right away, Daijō-daijin Kakashi." He bowed and before he turn around, Kakashi stopped him.

"I'll have Iruka, Osama's butler as the Right Minister for the mean time. I suggest you bring Shino and Lee for your task." Shikamaru nodded and left.

~X~X~

"W-what?! I don't want to!" Shino protested.

"You will come with me, Shino." Shikamaru ordered. He watched Shino turned his back on him lying on his bed at the clinic.

"I'm still wounded…"

"Wounded your ass! I saw you earlier. You are faking your walk so that Sakura-chan can support you- more like hug you." Shikamaru teased him. Shino shot himself jumping on him.

"Don't tell her, please, please Udaijin Shikamaru. You are the strongest of all! You are the greatest!" Shikamaru laughed at him. He finds it funny how composed and mysterious he was during a battle but when it comes to bringing his unrequited feelings for Sakura… he's predictable.

"See, you're uninjured at all! After you pack your things, meet us at the castle's main gate. I and Lee will wait for you."

~X~X~

Hinata found herself on her chamber. She stared at the ceiling and thinks how she got there. She remembered what she did earlier. She told Naruto that one of the girls called for help as she was strolling in the castle's garden. One of the guards stopped her from going out but she insisted. She followed her until they reached the forest. There, the girl strangely disappeared. Hinata was left there and wild animals started attacking her.

Naruto never left his gaze on the Princess while she was talking. At first she was frequently stuttering. When he asked why, he lifted his hand wiping his right cheek with the back of it. She had just told him how she got nervous and how her heart behaving strangely when he's around. He was hiding his blush. He changed the subject asking how she survived for five days, Hinata proudly said that it was due to her training how to protect herself back in her country. Naruto didn't help his self but to smirk. Having a strong wife… knowing he can depend on her too sounds silly but if it's her, he'll accept it.

Hinata's final words were not to kill the girls who tried to kill her. The King didn't respond at this but he hugged her and promised her he'll protect her. The King called for Sakura and Ino to take her to her chamber. There, Ino gave her medicine. Unknowingly, it was a sleeping pill.

Currently, she playfully played with her fingers with her face smiling wide. She recalled how warm he was… how he hugged her… how those crimson eyes stare at her… she can't forget her feelings when she's with him. She never felt it before. With his promise, for the first time in her life… she felt treasured.

"Hinata-hime," Shino called outside. Hinata left her bed and opened her door.

"Shino-kun? W-what is it?"

"Well… I'll be gone for a while, is that okay with you?" he looked away trying not to see her reaction. The Princess studied him for a while.

"T-then… please take care of yourself. Neh, Shino-kun?" She smiled. Shino's guilt of leaving her was instantly washed away.

"Yes, Hinata-sama." And with that, he left. He liked how Hinata was so understanding. On the top of that, she's really nice. But nevertheless, it's just 'like' while what he felt for Sakura was more than that.

~X~X~

At the deepest part of the Western castle, Orochimaru was in his secret lab. It had a secrete opening outside the castle where he could bring everything he needed for his plan. He looked at all the animals, frogs, dogs, rats and cats that were submerged in his newly mixed solution.

His first attempt failed. The first solution burnt the species. He tried to lessen the amount of each solution for his second time but it did nothing. He kept on trying doing trial and error until he finally did it. He watched as the rat he submerged fell asleep. He took it out and it regained consciousness.

Orochimaru wounded the rat by slicing its abdomen lightly. Again, he submerged it. He grinned maliciously as he watched the wound slowly being healed by his solution. That's just what he needed. He called for Kabuto and ordered him to get the primary subject he needs.

~X~X~

The sun was nowhere to be found today. It's a normal day but it looked like it's going to rain in the Fire Country. The King with his ministers left early as always to visit each part of the country. While Tsunade called the princesses for the update of the King's bride to be.

"Kagura-hime, Tayuya-hime and Hinata-hime… due to the inconvenience… I have decided the three of you to pass the third task,"

"Yes!" Tayuya clapped both of her hands. She's a little close being the Queen.

"Shut up, I'll be the Queen." Kagura rolled her eyes.

Tsunade watched at the normal scenario. She always wondered if Hinata wished to be the Queen just like the other Princesses. She somehow found a way to know it. "Before I announce the fourth task, I would like to know why you wanted to win the tasks… may I."

Kagura was supposed to answer but Tayuya insisted to speak first. "I am Princess Tayuya, as you all see… I'm the most powerful Princess left. My country is ranked sixth in power. I should be the Queen." She answered patting her flute on her palm. "With me being the Queen, I'll gain more power and power is important!"

Kagura scorned. "Tch. I am Princess Kagura, even though my country ranked the third poorest one… at least not the FIRST ONE," she bolded the last two words and threw her eyes on Hinata. "I wanted to be the Queen and I deserve it because I'm the sexiest one here." Among the other princesses, she was the only one wearing revealing kimono.

"I see, how about you…Hinata-hime?" Tsunade asked excitedly but he hid it using her low pitched voice.

"I… I don't think I deserve to be the Queen. I-I mean… Kokou-sama need to marry someone from a powerful country. My country is not one of them but…" Hinata paused holding her hand close to her chest. "I want to stand n-near Kokou-sama, I w-want to be with him, I-I want to be by his side… but I must be a Queen in order to do it… I w-will try my b-best!" She bowed out of embarrassment.

The other Princesses laughed at her answer. They didn't know what she meant by those words but Tsunade knew. She knew it very well. Those were the same words she said to her late husband, Jiraiya. Hinata was in love with Naruto. Even though she wanted her to be the Queen, she just can't let it be. There were procedures. All she could do was wish her the best.

"Very well. I'll meet you at the castle's dance hall tomorrow."

~X~X~

Just before Hinata enter the fifth's row of the Queen's Turf, Princess Kurotsuchi, the Princess who were thought tried to kill her appeared before her. The Kurotsuchi who was full of pride looked grateful. The hint of hatred and disgust was nowhere to be found. She was simply smiling at her. Hinata looked at her with her lips slightly parted.

"Hinata-hime," she bowed at her. Hinata felt uncomfortable.

"Y-yes, Kurotsuchi-hime?"

"I'm sorry for treating you bad…" the snow eyed Princess' eyes spilled some drops of water. It's the first time someone apologized to her for treating her bad. "Please forgive me."

"I d-do! I a-accept it!"

"Do you not feel angry at me?" Kurotsuchi asked. "All I did was hurt you and told how filthy you are and you accept my apology just like that?" She laughed but it slowly died down and her smile faded. "Why?"

"I d-don't know… but I-I want to squeeze you now…" Hinata's eyes widened in shock when the other Princess pulled her into a tight hug. She cried on her saying she was grateful. She also thanked her for saving hers and Karui's life.

Princess Hinata invited her to her chambers. Both talked at each other until they get comfortable with each other. Eventually, the two became friends.

"By the way, Hinata-hime… I'll leave the castle soon,"

"E-eh? It's sad… I think I'll be l-lonely without y-you…"

"Why is that?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Sakura-chan a-and Ino-chan are nice but they are b-busy with their works… and Shino-kun just left.."

"You mean, YOU don't have an aid?!" yes, Kurotsuchi changed how she address the servants. Instead of slaves, she used aid. She will never forget how Karui acted back then. She'll treasure her aids from now on.

"Uhmm.. w-well," Hinata bumped her index fingers with each other. Being worried for her friend, Princess Kurotsuchi didn't liked that idea. She almost got killed. Besides, the other Princess don't like her too.

"I'll send you some… I'll send you Gaara-kun."

"Gaara?"

"He's a skilled aid. He'll protect you."

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Sorry for the late update!_

 _That why I made it longer than usual. ^^_

 _I'm sorry to tell you this but... this story will ..._

 _end NOT yet. I'm afraid It will have 30+ chapters before it ends. ^^_

 _If you wanted to read finished naruto x hinata fandiction... I suggest you to find and read it for now. ^^ haha. They are many good one out there. :D If you are interested you may check my first ever finished naruhina fanfiction. its called Spinning the Bottle. It's not too long and not too short I guess._

Btw, I really liked how people review so far. All is well. If ever this story is getting boring or uninteresting or being a crap, just tell me! immediately! But worry not, I WON'T ABANDON this. :)

Also, I'm glad to inform you that I'm fine now. As I thought, I'll heal quickly without those bitter medicines. Arghh.

See you on the next update! :))))


	15. Saccharine and Pungent

**Chapter Fourteen:**

 **SACCHARINE AND PUNGENT**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _DO NOT be CONFUSED. Avoid thinking of Naruto's Characters and their relationship with the others in this story. Unless I told you they are related. Hahaha xDD_**

 ** _Osama= used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._**

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** ** _used by Naruto's people to address him._**

 ** _**Kokuō-sama= used by Hinata to address Naruto._**

 ** _Daijō-daijin= Prime Minister (Kakashi)_**

 ** _Udaijin= Right Minister (Shikamaru)_**

 ** _Sadaijin= Left Minister (Danzo)_**

 **Proceed…**

Just like any other nights, the King, Naruto was not able to sleep. Sakura had already made him drink his night tea but he was still wide awake. He can't help but to walk around his room trying to shove away what was bothering him. He had already reached every corner of his room and the sky was turning darker. It's problematic if he stayed up away until morning.

But what else could he do?

Naruto cursed under his breath. He even jumped to his bed landing with his abdomen. He buried his face on his pillow as he remembered that incident.

"You're warm… Kokuō-sama…" Hinata's sweet whisper echoed inside his head. He, upon feeling his chest getting excited, banged his head on the pillow.

"Get out! Get out!" he chanted. He felt this before. It's the fluttery feeling he gets back when the girl he loved held his hand.

" _Had she already stolen your heart?"_ Kurama, the sealed demon inside him asked. The King felt him grinning so he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

Kurama laughed. _"But your cheeks are already red."_

When Naruto was born, his father sealed the demon inside him. At first, he hated it because it kept howling inside his mind. It also cursed him and it even tried to suggest him to do reckless things. But it all changed. Kurama felt loved. The warmth of Minato and Kushina towards their son… he received it too. Soon, he and Naruto became best buddies. Like a normal person with his pet dog or cat. Though they can't help but to bicker most of the times.

" _But calm yourself. Your heart, I mean. It's bothering me too."_

Naruto pressed his hand on his chest. It's beating faster than normal. If only he knew hugging Hinata would make him feel like this, he wouldn't do it.

Deep within, he knew he secretly enjoyed it.

Kurama sighed. When they were younger, he tried to stop him from falling in love with a certain girl but he failed. He knew he'll just fail again so he just closed his eyes. He decided to ignore Naruto's blasphemies.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking about the hug he shared with Hinata. It was not long but it was also not quick. She was weeping, repeatedly saying and begging not to kill those who harmed her. He didn't know what to do so he pulled her into a hug. It worked. She slowly calmed down feeling his warmth.

Hinata's scent reached his nostrils and he unconsciously rested his chin above her head. He got addicted to it. After recognizing his heart was pounding hard, he let go of her. Of course, he didn't want her to feel it.

It's too shameful.

He turned around having his back on his bed and his face facing the ceiling. A smile erupted from his face.

 _Maybe it's not a bad thing thinking of her…_

Is it?

It's the first time he didn't had to worry about his nightmares. After all, he woke up in the morning peacefully. He liked it.

X~X~

Danzo was not with Naruto today to wander at the fire's territory. He told him he was having pain on his knees. Naruto found it suspicious but he allowed it anyways. Besides, all he did was to give pathetic excuses why the people's wedges was not given to them.

Danzo changed his clothes with those of what commoners wear. Brown colored yukata and white sash with a black hat on his head did the trick. He needed to get out of the castle and the Fire country without anyone knowing he was the Fire's left minister.

He arrived at the Earth's country within two hours by riding a ship. One of the Earth King's servant led the way to reach their Castle. After few more hours, he had reached his destination.

"You have arrived safely, Sadaijin of Fire," The earth King, Mifune greeted him. He had long, grey hair, which almost reached down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. He had black eyes with distinct wrinkles. Underneath them, a grey goatee and moustache. He wore a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals. Mifune waved his hand at Danzo allowing him to seat beside him. "Tell us, did we succeed?"

"I'm afraid to tell this…but we failed…" Danzo answered. He looked at the two Kings before him. Mifune and The King of the Land of Water, Jirobo grew frantic.

"It's a perfect plan! We'll have the Princess of the Land of Waves die and let the Princess of the Land of Iron take the blame!" Jirobo yelled slamming the door. His large and imposing body tensed. "It's simple as that! Why did we failed?!"

Earth's King, Mifune furrowed his brows as he calmed himself. "I agree with him… supposed to be… if we succeeded… after the fearsome King had killed the Princess for her iniquity, The King of the Land of Iron should had declared war against The Fire's King."

Danzo raised his eyebrows at them. "Your servants were weak. They failed to kill the Wave's Princess." If only they had sent the strongest shinobi they have… they might have succeeded.

"We should have sent someone more capable of doing it." Jirobo argued. He was currently tapping the wooden varnished table as a sign of being irritated.

"Then, how about we directly kill him?" Danzo suggested.

Both of the Kings were horrified. "What? NO! NO way! I fear him!" The fat King exclaimed. He remembered how the King of the Land of Light, the third of the great country died. "Danzo, your King… his bloodlust is strong. It's there… he's just waiting for a chance to release it! Besides, he never showed us his full power!"

"Yes, don't you remember HOW he slayed the hundred units that were sent to kill him? He was enjoying the sight of blood! I'm warning you Sadaijin Danzo, do not fight him directly." Mifune notified him.

Jirobo scratched his jaw. "That's why we wanted the other countries to fight him…"

Danzo's faced turned to dismay. "You are all coward." Its true Naruto kills someone who had committed a crime without a doubt and that makes him fearsome. But he doesn't kill for no reason.

"Sadaijin Danzo, we are no coward. It's just…. He's a demon."

None of the three people talking to each other noticed Rock Lee listening to them. Thanks for his improved skills. But he was unable to move. He was frozen. His thick eyebrows almost parted in surprise. It took a while for him to react and move his feet but he'll definitely report it to Udaijin Shikamaru.

"Oi, are you the new maid?" a female voice asked him. "I'm Princess TenTen, the only child of the Earth's King and Queen. Come, help me change my clothes."

Lee, who was still composing himself had his jaw dropped. He slowly turned around and eyed at the Princess before him. It's no good. He never saw a girl naked before his eyes.

X~X~

"Hinata-hime, you should extend your arms more," Ino reminded her.

"Y-yes, s-sorry…" The Princess did what she's told but she felt embarrassed as the loose kimono she's wearing was sliding down.

Ino covered her mouth with her hand. She's hiding her smile. "Just let it slide, Hime."

Hinata's face heated. She let the kimono slide while she bent on her right. Slowly, her kimono slid down revealing the white clothing that was wrapping her chest.

Ino looked away upon seeing it. She didn't know her chest was large and fluffy. Now, she understood why she's embarrassed. The timid Princess was innocent unlike Princess Kagura who was normally wearing illuminating clothes. Kagura was the Princess who was perfectly performing the 'Affection Tap'.

"Princesses, this dance will only be performed at the first night after the wedding. You will perform this to your husband, Osama." Tsunade reminded them.

Basically, the dance was to allure the King. Unlike the dance of prostitutes, the 'Affection Tap' was a graceful dance and its dance steps were simply by stepping forward or side wards while the hands were swaying the right hand held the fan which was used to cover their faces. Each delicate move of the body made the special Kimono which slid or loosened. Just after performing it, the one who danced it will be left with her undergarments facing her husband while sitting.

"Use the fan properly. Cover your face with it everytime you face the front." Tsunade repeated as she demonstrated it. "Swing it away if you are looking sideways."

Sakura watched as the Princesses danced. Kagura was the best one performing it. Her shameless eyes showed hunger in them… which should be there. They must look inviting after all. Tayuya looked stiff, not because she's not a good dancer but because she was bored doing it. Sakura was properly teaching her but she paid no attention.

After the practice, they were told to perform it and Tsunade was the one who'll judge them. The three Princesses danced altogether and they finished at the same time. Hinata was hugging herself protectively shy that her skin was not covered.

"Oh my! Hinata-hime… you have such smooth and subtle figure!" Sakura praised her. Hinata instantly let her long hair and bangs curtain her face. She was sure she looked like a tomato now. Her blush got deeper as she wondered if Naruto would say the same.

X~X~

After Tsunade announced that Princess Tayuya would be the one to go home, the remaining Princesses, Hinata and Kagura were ordered to return to their chambers. Tired of the whole five hours of dancing, Hinata dragged her feet until she finally reached her chamber. Just before she opened her door, she was startled when an unknown deep voice traveled to her ears.

"Are you Hinata-hime?"

Hinata turned to where the voice came from and studied the man before him. He was shorter than Kiba and the other male Hinata knew of. He had fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair and pale blue-green eyes. She ignored his unique clothing and studied his black eye rings and the carved the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead.

"Ah, y-yes…" Hinata answered. She swallowed hard after she entwined her fingers. "How a-about you..?"

"You look tired. You must rest first." Gaara opened her door and entered there without her permission. He hold the door for her as he waited for her to come in. Hinata nodded. It's true that she's tired but she's still have some energy left.

He watched her walk to her bed and she sat there after sighing. He closed the door and sat on the floor few meters away from her.

"Uhm.. y-you can sit on m-my chair…"

"Aren't you my superior? Why would you lend me your belongings?" Gaara crossed his arms. Didn't Princess Kurotsuchi told her about him?

Hinata's lips parted upon realization. "Ah! Gaara-kun!"

Gaara-kun? It sounded different. He was used being called a demon loving only itself and he was addressed by his owners as 'You'. It made his ears twitched.

He looked at her in her eyes which made her eyebrows curled in confusion. "You shouldn't address me like that since you'll be using me. I am now your possession. You are my owner…"

"Gaara-kun.. I-I don't know why y-you address yourself… like that," she trailed looking away. She walked towards her table and started to brew some tea. He followed her with her eyes.

"If I'm not your possession, then what am I doing here?" he asked him. Normally, his owners were glad to have him. They liked how he followed orders without hesitation. Once he was told to kill, he'll kill without doubt. It's the way he gained money. He did it for himself. That's why he was called the demon loving only himself. "What am I to you?"

"Well, Kurotsuchi-hime told me you'll be my aid…" Hinata stated as she poured some tea on the tea cups.

"Then I'm your slave. Well, it doesn't matter. I was paid with a huge amount of money."

Hinata shook her head. "Would you like … some tea?"

"I don't like tea. I prefer coffee."

The Princess left the tea she made and approached him. She sat on her feet. Gaara waited for her to speak. She was studying him for a while but he doesn't mind. He kept his eyes open, not blinking a bit.

"I… I don't like the idea of owner and possession, you may do as you wish…"

"Then, I could kill you and take all your belongings."

Hinata laughed at his straight answer. "You could do that… but I have nothing." She remembered Shino saying the same.

"Then, I'll just do what Kurotsuchi-hime told me."

"Then, how about… you'll make me your acquaintance in exchange… I-I'll make you coffee every evening?" Hinata questioned with a hint of joy in her eyes. He can't say no, can he?

Strange girl. That was Gaara's first impression of her. Did she not feel his inhumanity? Or did she considered him a young prudent boy? "Have I not made myself clear? I am here because of money. Not because of you."

Hinata smiled. "So far… you've answered my questions Gaara-kun…" Her thoughts was flooded with Naruto keeping his mouth shut to her questions. Ah, the mysterious King. She shook her head. She can't blush right now. "Let's reset."

"Huh?"

"I do not know your past or how you had l-lived your life…"

"Just get to the point." Gaara said irritably.

"You are no longer Gaara-kun from Land of Iron… you are now Gaara-kun, my friend,"

Gaara's clenched his fist. That's what he wanted long time ago. A friend. How many years had passed since then? He was unbearably lonely, longed to be liked, loved and acknowledged as an individual person. Was it finally happening?

Hinata's eyes softened as she saw him changed his firm facial expression. He was a human being with a demon contained inside him. Everyone considered him nothing but a tool for killing. He followed orders without question hoping they'll treat him nice… maybe he'll feel valued. But it didn't went according to his wants. His existence… people viewed him an object, not a person.

The Princess didn't know what to do. His pale blue green eyes were spilling his tears as he was clenching his jaw not letting any voice come out. He was a man, how could he cry? Especially in a front of a girl?! But he'll let it go. He longed for this feeling… the emotional bond. Hinata stayed quiet watching him. She wanted to tell him he should not cry but she just couldn't break the silence.

After his traumatic experience of losing the person whom he thought his father was, being told nobody had ever loved him, Gaara became distant and unkind person who obsessively killed people in an attempt to prove his own existence just to obtain recognition. He gave up long ago at his desire for friendship. But it was right in front of him now. Hinata, the Princess whom she was ordered to serve wanted him to be her friend without even judging him, his past.

How could he say no?

"Why?... why would you want to be my friend? I'm a terrible person… I –!" He managed to ask her after covering his face with his right palm. But before he even finished his question, Hinata shushed him.

"Gaara-kun, I told you… l-let's reset. You don't have to speak… I can see them in your eyes… that's what my eyes looked like before… let's forget about your past.."

It's true. She had those eyes before. The eyes of being unwanted. Being detested… being tired of trying to fit it… she had felt it before. It was due to his Father's love that she overcome it. Upon realizing Hinata felt what he felt… and experienced what he had experienced… Gaara was stunned. How could she be so gentle and kind?

"Say Gaara-kun… d-do you accept?" Hinata asked him again. "Can we be f-friends?"

"Yes… Hinata-sama,"

Recognizing that he had given up effortlessly finding someone who'll share bonds with him, Gaara decided to follow Hinata's path in order to finally be perceived as a human being, and not a tool for killing. With his new determination, he'll find happiness with his own power rather than that of the one tailed beast inside him.

Gaara eventually formed a close friendship with Hinata, calling her name with the suffix 'sama' as respect and adoration towards her. He viewed her as his first true friend and he decided to be precisely loyal to his choices and he became protective over her. This happened when she was eating with him last night. She was supposed to eat the fried fish with her bare hands removing the fish bones but he refused for her to do it. He doesn't want her to be hurt even with simple things so he was the one to remove them. Hinata laughed at this.

Gaara also came to assessment meeting Hinata as the greatest event of his life. He believed any price, even the painful life he had was worth the experience. Gaara even forgave Shukaku for his miserable childhood. Both of him and the beast inside him was not that but they seem to like the same things... like Hinata. He thanked Shukaku for being sealed inside him but Shukaku only replied by vowing he'll possess him someday. He tried not to fall into a deep… deep sleep so that Shukaku wouldn't be able to possess him. If it's not because of him, Gaara wouldn't had met the gentlest person he knew, Hinata. It's because of such a life that he was able to meet her.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **From now on, I'm gonna mention the names of the people who review each chapters to show my appreciation towards all of you!**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _lalala,_ _Guest,_ _Moon of my heart_ _, and_ _Rose Tiger_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _Moon of my heart_ _and_ _Guest_

 _ **Chapter Three:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _MYK-ON_ _,_ _Guest_ _,_ _Rose Tiger_ _, and_ _Guest_

 _ **Chapter Four:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _lifesaver,_ _Guest,_ _Rose Tiger_ _,_ _MYK-ON_ _, and_ _Guest_

 _ **Chapter Five:**_

 _MYK-ON_ _,_ _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _Guest,_ _Rose Tiger_ _and_ _Guest_

 _ **Chapter Six:**_

 _MYK-ON_ _,_ _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _misao97_ _,_ _Guest,_ _Gangnam Style X3_ _and_ _Rose Tiger_

 _ **Chapter Seven:**_

 _MYK-ON_ _,_ _Purpledaisygirl_ _,_ _Hikari To Seimei_ _,_ _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _Rose Tiger_ _, and_ _Moon of my heart_

 _ **Chapter Eight:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _Stazy_ _,_ _Gangnam Style X3_ _,_ _Hikari To Seimei_ _,_ _JustPassingBy,_ _Rose Tiger_ _,_ _Purpledaisygirl_ _,_ _MYK-ON_ _,_ _Guest,_ _shadow-hunter104_ _, and_ _Moon of my heart_

 _ **Chapter Nine:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _Guest_ _,_ _Guest,_ _me,_ _tom80 bsn,_ _Guest,_ _Guest,_ _shadow-hunter104_ _,_ _Guest,_ _Rose Tiger_ _,_ _MYK-ON_ _,_ _Guest, and_ _Hikari To Seimei_

 _ **Chapter Ten:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _Sunflower_ _,_ _Hikari To Seimei_ _,_ _tom80 bsn,_ _Gabrielus Prime_ _,_ _Guest,_ _Moon of my heart_ _,_ _Yuki,_ _MYK-ON_ _, and_ _HaPPy2901_

 _ **Chapter Eleven:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _Guest,_ _AnimeGirl 144_ _,_ _Guest,_ _Sunflower_ _,_ _Guest_ _,_ _MYK-ON_ _and_ _Guest_

 _ **Chapter Twelve:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _Purpledaisygirl_ _,_ _lifesaver,_ _ika chan,_ _MYK-ON_ _,_ _Sunflower_ _,_ _Guest_ _,_ _Rose Tiger_ _,_ _Shy-Tomboy_ _,_ _A.S.-sama_ _and_ _Gangnam Style X3_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen:**_

 _NaruHinaRyu_ _,_ _HowlFrenchFries689_ _,_ _hinataellis_ _,_ _Guest,_ _MYK-ON_ _,_ _HaPPy2901_ _,_ _Sunflower, and_ _Rose Tiger_ _!_

 _ **THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! YOU REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY.**_

 _ **X~X~**_

 _ **So… I am planning to include other pairings…**_

 _ **Would like this to have other pairings or just purely Naruto x Hinata?**_

 _ **Please do tell why.**_

 _I felt like it's not the one of the good chapter I've made…_

 _Oh btw, I've based Hinata and Gaara understanding each other by what actually happened between Naruto and Gaara. You know, when Gaara realized he suffered the same as him. Well yeah. I'm kind of worried about this chapter. I think both of them became friends FASTER than the speed of light. (haha) Queen of Hearts… *drum roll before I reveal its meaning*_

 _It's Hinata's gentleness and kindness. She's the queen of hearts. Isn't it obvious? xD haha!_

 _As you all noticed, I don't update that fast unlike the first chapters but I'm making them long now… I think.. Well, you can tell me what you think about this chapter by reviewing. And to tell you the truth… I'm NERVOUS._


	16. Come as You Are

**Chapter Fifteen:**

 **COME AS YOU ARE**

 **NOTE:**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

 **DO NOT be CONFUSED. Avoid thinking of Naruto's Characters and their relationship with the others in this story. Unless I told you they are related. HahahaxDD**

 **BEWARE of wrong grammars and wrong typed words!**

 **Osama=** used by Naruto's trusted people to address him.

 **KokuōHeika=** used by Naruto's people to address him.

 **Kokuō-sama=** used by Hinata to address Naruto.

 **Daijō-daijin=** Prime Minister (Kakashi)

 **Udaijin=** Right Minister (Shikamaru)

 **Sadaijin=** Left Minister (Danzo)

 ****ADDED CHARACTERS****

 **Karin =** (will be revealed)

 **Temari =** Inn Owner

 **-from last chapter:**

 **3) King Mifune =** Land of Earth's King

 **4) King Jirobo =** Land of Water's King

 **5) Gaara =** Hinata's new aid

 **6) TenTen=** only offspring of Earth's King and Queen

 **Proceed…**

Inside Orochimaru's hidden laboratory at the depths of west part of Fire's Castle, he was preparing the materials he needed. Dark colored paste, brush, syringe, sharp tools and the solution he had successfully created. He rubbed his hands together as he cast a dark, excited smile. He'll start his real experiment today.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have brought a girl," Kabuto greeted him just after he entered. Beside him was a red haired girl with glasses. Her face showed no fear but determination.

She bowed her head. "My name is Karin. I'm prepared to be experimented."

"Good to hear that." Orochimaru said to her. He waved his hand at her signifying for her to come. "You may lie down here," he added pointing at the bed just beside him. Karin walked steadily and did what he told her. She wanted it. She badly needed it.

"I'll be gathering the most important material," Kabuto told him and then bowed his head. Orochimaru nodded. After that, he left.

Karin silently waited while she was lying on the bed. She eyed the tools beside her and upon seeing the sharp needles, she closed her eyes. She swallowed hard calming herself. There's no turning back now.

"Don't worry, you won't feel anything," Orochimaru said. She kept her eyes closed while she kept her ears attentive. She gulped when he heard him picked something from his tools. "You'll be sleeping for the mean time though…"

He rubbed a cloth on her neck where and waited for a minute before he inserted the three inches needled syringe. When it's fully injected, he pushed it and let the purple liquid flowed inside. Karin felt nothing though, slowly her senses were unable to function. She opened her eyes but her sight was blurry.

"Good girl."

Karin didn't heard clearly what he said. She tried to move her fingers or her feet but it felt heavy. Slowly, she was beginning to drift to sleep. What Orochimaru had injected to her was the solution he had created. It made her numb and she, asleep.

He watched as the girl before him closed her eyes. Not less than a minute, her breathing became steady indicating she had already fallen asleep. He then picked the other needles and inserted them on her both of her wrist letting the dextrose with his solution flow inside her. He also did that to her feet. After injecting the necessary tools, he took some strands of her hair and began dying it with dark color.

"Too bad they'll turn darker than blue," he whispered. When he was almost done, he took a glimpse of her and nodded in agreement. "Yup, she looks just like that girl who died at the war." He smiled darkly again. He'll turn her into a Princess just like what he had planned.

X~X~

"Oi, are you the new maid? I'm asking you," TenTen asked Lee who was frozen of what the two Kings and Danzo said. She received no response so she went near him and patted his shoulder. Lee noticed it and he slowly turned around. "Are you the new maid?"

He tightened his throat before responding."Y-yes!" Lee successfully imitated a female's high pitched voice. After that, he looked at her and bowed his head.

TenTen studied him for a while. Lee was wearing a pink long sleeved yukata. His black long curled hair fell perfectly curtaining the side of his cheeks. He was wearing a make-up and red paint as his lipstick. He looked beautiful…. Just don't look at his eyebrows. Well, she thought Lee was a female because of his outfit.

"I am Princess TenTen, the only child of The Earth's King and Queen. I'll be needing your help for changing my clothes. Come, follow me." TenTen started walking away from him.

"W-wait Hime!" Lee shouted. His throat almost itched. Imitating female voices was harder than he thought. "I-I c-cant… y-you s-should f-find a-another m-maid…" He never saw a girl's bare shoulder before, what more a naked female?! He covered his nose with his long sleeve.

TenTen stopped and looked back at him. She raised one of her eyebrows and putted on of her hands on her hip. "It's not like YOU don't have female parts."

Lee inhaled and swallowed hard afterwards. He'll look suspicious if he refused her. He then decided to move his feet towards her while his eyes were glued on the floor. Not because he might trip or something because of a female sandal he was wearing but because he was hiding his glowing cheeks. Was he lucky or unlucky? He didn't know. But he distinguished that he needed to pretend a maid, a female until his mission was finished.

Upon reaching the Princess room, he didn't looked around. He don't have time to be amazed to her taste. Sure her room looked nice and full of cute things, but he needed to concentrate for now. TenTen on the other hand went to one of her closet and picked two of her Kimono.

"Maid-chan, what do you think looked better?" she asked him while she lifted each one of them with her hands.

Lee took a quick glance and then returned his eyes looking at the floor. "T-the…p-pink…one…"

"Pink it is!" She said returning the other kimono back. She placed the pink kimono on her bed while she reached for her own kimono and with slow movement, she removed it. Lee was confused with the silence so he looked at her again.

Rosy soft skin… clothes slowly sliding down… him near her…. Having a great view of her bare back… Lee averted his eyes away again but this time, he was looking up. He's praying for God to make a miracle. Maybe stop time so he could leave or maybe make her change her mind and put back her clothes on. Anything but her naked before him!

"Maid-chan, won't you help me?" She questioned him. She had her back on him which was he considered lucky.

"Ah… y-yes," he answered. He took steps forward and with his trembling hands, he reached for her clothes. He closed his eyes. How could he had female parts, he's a male for God's sake! Again, he swallowed but this time, harder. How could this happen to him! He cried mentally chanting his apologies to her, TenTen. But she won't know he's a male…. Would she?

X~X~

Shino was with Shikamaru, he would pretend to be his nephew so that they could gather information to the villagers. Just before Lee left them, he released his insects all around The Earth's Country having an access where ever area he wanted.

"Why are you laughing?" Shikamaru asked him. He looked at him. Shino was sure he was not smiling or showing he was happy. How did he knew? Shikamaru seemed to notice it. "I can tell."

"Lee is currently having a hard time," he made sure not to address him as a high official.

"Does he need our help?"

"Nah, he can manage it," he said shaking his head. "But I'll make sure I'll tease him afterwards."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, never mind him then. We need to find a place where we could stay," he said. They were outside the castle. They needed the Earth's country's people. With them, they can gather some important knowledge.

"That inn looks cheap but worth it…"

"Let's enter."

Upon opening the Inn's door, they were greeted by a girl with striking feature. They walked towards her ignoring the creaks of the wooden floor. The girl looked at them with an amused look. Shino and Shikamaru were wearing the Land of Wind's clothes. Shino was wearing a huge light blue male yukata with hat hanging at his back and he was carrying a bag made of coconut leaves, it's a rare item only found in the Wind Country. Shikamaru was wearing dark green version of his clothes.

"Welcome to Subaku's Inn," The female greeted them. She's supposed to smile but she didn't.

"Your face doesn't look welcoming though," Shikamaru replied to her. Was it just this lady or was it that Earth's people were not hospitable?

The girl glared at him. "My name is Temari. I'm in charge of this Inn. If you have a problem with my greeting, the door is open for you. Or, I could just kick you out," she simply stated with bored look. Shikamaru liked how brave she was. He never met a girl like that. Well, maybe it's just because all the girls he met were always smiling, aside from Tsuande and Sakura.

"Pardon us for my uncle's rudeness. He's just bewildered by your beauty," Shino said with a gentle tone. Temariand Shikamarueyed him.

"I am?" Shikamaru asked him with his curled eyebrows. Shino sighed. He went leaned on the counter and looked at Temari.

"Room for two please,"

"That would be 10,000 yen per night."

"W-what?" Shikamaru protested. In their country, the cheapest was 100 yen per head each night. "Hey you, does your King knows this?" he asked him suspiciously. If he didn't and she was found out to be collecting money more than what they were supposed to pay… she'll be put in prison.

"That fucking King is the reason for it. Will you take it or not?" Temari hissed. Shikamaru growled. He gave the payment to her. Gladly he brought many money with him.

"We'd like to stay for three nights," he told her. Temari nodded.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Shikadai…"

"How about you?"

"Ahh… My name is Sakino," Shino smiled. Shikamaru grinned at him. Shino just rolled his eyes.

"I've listed your names. Thank you," Temari told them with a stone faced look.

"Oi, Temari, I'm curious… do you even change your expression aside from your no emotion face and pissed face?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't know why, he just asked it without thinking.

"I can show you my smile but I guarantee you, you'll fall for me," she answered straightforward. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. How troublesome.

X~X~

In the Land of Fire, Hinata and Kagura were called by Tsunade. Both of them were told to come at The King's office and wait for him there until he came out. Today, the last of the five tasks will be announced.

Princess Hinata, who was as nervous as ever had her chest thumping restlessly. She had kept her head bowing, avoiding the other Princess' malicious glare. She gawked at the cold floor while she was biting her bottom lip. Hinata wasn't worried whether she'll be the King's wife or not… she was worried because she'll face Naruto again.

Gaara, who was few meters from her sensed her uneasiness. She never noticed it but aside from playing with her hands, she was biting her lip unconsciously when she's concerned about something. He wanted to tell her it'll be okay and she'll be fine but the awkward silence somewhat stopped him from saying anything.

Hinata's aid knew she liked Naruto. Yes, he was happy that he knew whom she's attracted too but at the same time he felt troubled. Shikaku kept telling him she'll leave him too just like the others but he pushed it away. Maybe he was feeling a twinge of pain on his chest because of that thought and nothing else. He just can't help but to shut his hearing when Ino and Hinata talked about the King. He didn't know why.

After a while of silence, Princess Kagura had spoken. "Say Hinata filthy-hime… I will not threaten you to purposely loose to me. I'll know and I'll make sure KokuōHeika will choose me. I'm just curious though, what will you do when you return to the RUBBISH country of yours?"

Gaara was about to shut her mouth but Hinata had grabbed his sleeve. His anger drifted away and he felt tingles seeing her small hand near his sturdy curiously looked at her face only to find out a foreign expression of hers. Her eyes were focused on Kagura's sharp eyes. She was not trembling at all. She's not petrified.

"Kagura-hime, I allowed you to bad mouthed me but please, refrain from bad mouthing MY country." Hinata had gathered all courage she had for the first time in her life just to say those words without stuttering. Her aid was astonished by that. The more he knew things about her, the more he's drawn to her.

"Oh! S-so you have shown your true colors! You did a good job acting bashful and gentle but you are rotten inside!" Kagura hollered. There's no way she'll let a commoner crush her pride.

"T-that's not t-true…" Hinata whispered. All her courage she gathered stumbled and instantly disappeared.

"Come on! Don't act like that again! Pathetic. It's just me and you with my possesion and your… ugh… fashionably late horrible slave."

"P-please! Don't s-say such things… Gaara-kun is n-not horrible… and he's n-not a slave!" Hinata said to her. Gaara's ears liked what they heard. He also liked how she defended him. "He's nice… he's my friend."

"Haven't you heard about the famous self-loving demon who kills for money? It's him! He's nothing but a blood thirsty demon!"

"T-take that back… please!" Hinata cried. Tears spilled but not because she denied what she said… she was crying because he's a human, not a demon. Being called for something you're not is painful. She remembered her sister calling her useless and other words that stab her heart. She didn't want Gaara to feel that.

"Hinata-sama, it's alright…" Gaara told her. He pushed her hand that was grabbing his sleeve gently. He didn't want to taint her pureness with his dirty self.

"Yes! It's all true! Why would I take it back? I'm not an idiot." Kagura laughed.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't care! Please take that back! I beg of you!" she wept. Gaara's mouth was left open. How could she go this far just for his sake? Was that because she's her friend? He wanted to pull her away from Kagura and wipe her tears away but he was left stunned by her actions. It makes him happy that it hurted him too.

"Fine," Kagura finally said. She's satisfied seeing her like that. Hinata's smooth straight hair was now messy. Her eyes were puffy and red. Now, Kagura was sure the King would find her unattractive, ugly Princess. "But first, kneel before me and kiss my feet. I'll take my words after wards."

Gaara curled his fingers and clenched his hands. His face showed no emotion but his eyes… he was seeing an eyesore and he wanted to eliminate _it._ How dare she act almighty just because of her political position? She needed to die right now. He won't allow it. Gaara won't let anyone hurt Hinata, not ever with his presence.

Hinata felt relieved when Kagura said she'll take back those insulting words she had said. She licked the bottom of her lip and sighed. She looked at her aid only to find out that he was murdering Kagura inside his mind. She gasped. She won't let him do something like that anymore. Not when she's around.

"It's okay Gaara-kun," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I won't allow it. Hinata-sama, do not do it." His voice was low but she felt the anger.

"Shut up slave! Let her kiss my feet!"

Gaara shifted his eyes to the eyesore. "I see. Well then, I'll let Hinata-sama kiss your feet after I cut them from your body."

Kagura gasped. "W-why you!"

"What's happening here?" a low growl erupted from their front. It was the King. Naruto himself showed up. He was wearing orange royal kimono with his left hand leaning on the side of the door. He was not looking angry but Kagura and Gaara felt fear. Gaara's eyes were stuck on him focusing where the authoritative aura was coming from. He's sure it was on his belly. Ah, he sensed the sealed beast! His feet felt glued on the floor as cold traveled on his body. Naruto was indeed emitting a powerful force.

Naruto's crimson eyes looked back at him. He could also sense the beast inside him. Judging by his look, he looked like he suffered a lot too. He must had been felt the loneliness of loosing something important just like what happened to him. "I've never seen you before," he said.

Gaara on the other hand can't even move his lips due to his overwhelming presence. He finally understood why people called him the most feared King. Gaara may be strong but compared to him, he felt like he's just an ant he could crush if he wanted to.

"Gaara-kun is my aid a-and my friend…Kokou-sama…" Hinata's gentle voice saved Gaara from the terror he was feeling. With her, he managed to calm down.

"Gaara, hmm. I hope you'll do your job well," Naruto finally left Gaara's features and looked at Hinata. She was bowing her head fidgeting while looking at the floor. He even smirked at her nervous stuttering. He liked that view a lot, not because she feared him but because he knew her feelings towards him. After all, the intensity of his eyes softened when he looked at her. He did want to look at her even though it'd take forever but he couldn't… well, for now. "What is happening here?" He asked again.

Hinata bit the walls of her cheeks. If she said the whole story, Kagura might be punished and she didn't like that. She understood her feelings. Her sisters felt those towards her, the feeling of being better than her because of her bloodline.

The other Princess had her blood drained. Not literally but she looked pale. She was still overwhelmed by Naruto's presence. She didn't know he was terrifying. She didn't know he looked like that. His eyes looked like they belonged to a demon. Kagura took a step back.

Naruto saw it at the corner of his eyes so he looked at her. He took pleasure in that… but seeing Hinata not feeling scared of him amused him… a lot. "Am I speaking to no one?" he growled again. Sure he wanted to yell but not at Hinata's presence. He didn't like the idea of making her cry again saying those throbbing words. _Please don't hate me…_

"I.. I.. S-she started it!" Kagura answered. Her servants shaking nodded behind her.

Naruto studied her then looked at Hinata who was now looking at him with her terrified eyes. Upon meeting her gaze, his eyes washed them away. She was now looking directly at him with tenderness. He really adored how she looked at him. Gaara on the other hand hissed. Dirty liar.

"Is it true Hinata-hime?" Naruto questioned her. Truth was, he knew what happened from the very beginning. For God's sake, he had advance senses! He wanted to rip the other Princess head for lying but of course, he can't. He didn't want Hinata to see such horrible scene. But he wanted how Hinata will react to this.

"Hinata-sama didn't start it." Gaara answered. So what if he's weaker than the King? There's no way he'll tolerate his Princess being accused for something she didn't did.

Naruto straightened his body. It's nice he protected Hinata for saying it. He may be afraid of him but he had taken courage to speak. He'll allow it since it's a proof he's a good servant of Hinata.

Kagura shook her head. "S-shut up! Don't you dare lie!" she shrieked. How annoying.

"Whatever." Naruto said. He dismissed that topic. Hinata kept her mouth shut which bothered him. Was she a foolish one or just kind? "Just follow me inside for the last task."

 **X~X~**

 **Author's Note:**

 ****Now, for those who reviewed chapter fourteen:**

 **misao97** = I'm happy to know that, especially you putting effort catching up reading the updates although you are busy!

 **Lifesaver** = Yes, I had planned love triangle and to be honest… it's been planned from the start. :DDD I'll reveal it as the story goes on. I'm glad to tell you that I noted myself at your suggestion that Gaara and Hinata should have some scenes about their _progressing_ relationship. Thank you!

 **Sunflower** = Don't worry, this story is rated T so…. Lee's hormones are under control. xD Oh btw, I like how you mention things when you review.

 **Purpledaisygirl** = Thank you! I'm really nervous about chapter fourteen but your review made me gain some confidence towards it. :D

 **Hinataellis** = I never knew that the last chapter is cute. Ikinda have a hard time writing cute scenes. But with you saying it's cute, well… it made me think that maybe I can do more and hopefully, better! C:

 **tom80bsn** = Nah, never mind her shouting. She saw what happened to Kurotsuchi when she yelled at Tsunade. Maybe she's afraid having the Castilian's knuckle landing on her face xDDD

 **shadow-hunter104** = Yup, it's official. There will be TenTen x Lee on this story. (those who oppose, you are free to tell me by reviewing or pm) And as of Gaara… I'm still thinking about it. :O

 **AnimeGirl 144** = Your review had a great effect on this chapter. :DDD I considered Gaara sensing Naruto's kyuubi. Though I think I made him inferior to Naruto. XD well…

 **Guest** = I thank you for regularly reviewing since chapter twelve! I'm looking forward to your future reviews. :D You know… saying you love this story a lot makes me nervous. I'm like… will this scene be better than this one? Will they like it if this happened instead of this? I'm afraid to disappoint you. Haha! But after I ate some chocolates… I therefore conclude that I'll stick to my plan and just accept whole heartedly what you will review in the future.

 **maroulitsa** = I really don't know why you are captivated by this story. I'm not that good at writing it and as you can see, I have limited English. –wipes sweats- But I'm so happy to know that. :D

 **MYK-ON** = thank you for the review. And I'm planning about something… stay tuned xD (it's about Hinata being the Queen of Hearts)

 **Guest** = You just made me decided to put Naruto x Hinata scenes on every chapters. Hohoho! Oh and about Gaara, I'm still thinking about it.

 **HikariToSeimei** = don't worry, I'll try my best to make a good –crosses fingers- naruhina fluff. Hopefully.

 **Moon of my heart** = I'm no young or old lady haha! AND this story is rated T. I'm holding back on things like that! xD But my other story 'The Frozen Heart' is rated M. but it's Hinasasu. xD

 **MoOnBeAm** = I'm afraid to tell you that –gulps- I may not upload chapter regularly but I'll try!

 _ **(Possible side pairings of this story)**_

 _There will be TenTen x Lee in this story._

 _There will be Sakura x Shino in this story._

 _There will be Temari x Shikamaru in this story._

 _**although I will still think if it'll be one sided love or not. Haha!_ _For those who are bothered of my writing style… I mean, me bolding the dialogue of the characters, I'm sorry if it annoys you. xDD That's how I write my stories… sorry! Just put it in your review if you are against it. If many readers are bothered of my writing style, I might reconsider changing it. ^^ BUT honestly.. I like it this way…_

 _Anyhow… tell me what you think by reviewing._

 _did you liked this chapter or not?_

 _you may also leave a review any way you want._


	17. Something to Remember

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 **SOMETHING TO REMEMBER**

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

 _ **Osama=**_ _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 _ **Kokuō Heika=**_ _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 _ **Daijō-daijin=**_ _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 _ **Udaijin=**_ _Right Minister (Shikamaru) and Iruka as acting right Minister while Shikamaru was on a mission._

 _ **Sadaijin=**_ _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 _ ****EXTRA NOTE****_

 _I would like to say that this chapter is dedicated to Onee chan_ _ **hinataellis**_ _ **. Why?**_ _Because I made this chapter long just for her xD (Cause she said the previous one was short. But it's long for me xDD)_

 **Proceed…**

The moment Lee had removed her kimono, he was using his left hand to cover his nosebleed. It was embarrassing. More like a torture. He thought he could leave now but then, TenTen faced him.

He saw it. He saw those melons. Huge, soft, bouncy melons. Lee coughed and covered his face with his long sleeved kimono. What he did was unforgivable. But it was an accident. He suddenly can't think clearly. Darkness had eaten him. He fainted.

"What the… Maid-chan! Maid chan!" Tenten sat beside him naked. Of course she was okay with that. She thought Lee was a girl. She violently shook him. "Maid chan!" After shaking him for a minute, she gave up. She got dressed by herself.

Lee woke up lying on the Princess bed. He about to stand up but then he heard a familiar voice. He kept pretending he was asleep.

"You are eighteen years old TenTen, you should act like a proper Princess!" Mifune, the King, her father shouted at her.

"I am a proper Princess!" she insisted. She was crying but she was furious.

"I'm going to get all these trash outside your room," her father hissed at her. "Guards! Take these weapons away and burn them! Don't leave anything behind!"

TenTen was left shocked. She can't believe his father was going to do it. It's her treasure. "NO, please… father!" she begged. She kneeled before him bowing her head. "Please… don't take them away from me..!"

"Get them all out." With that, Mifune left. She was left sobbing on the floor. Her burning eyes looked at the guards who were taking her treasures away. She was hopeless.

"Here," Lee said. He was giving her his handkerchief.

"I'm…" she paused wiping her face with her sleeve. "…fine."

"Just take it, TenTen-hime." He whispered. He was standing before her.

She stared at it. "But… it's no cool."

Lee laughed at her comment. "But Hime, you on the floor, crying… do you think it's cool?"

"Fine!" she grabbed it. "Keep this a secret."

"Yes, TenTen-hime." His high pitched voice said. IT hurts. But he wanted to make her feel better so he kept talking to her. "Why did your father did that?" Lee didn't knew she was sensitive. Her eyes dried with tears started to cry again. He panicked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too!"

"It's okay…" she was forcing herself to smile. Probably to look cool. "I'll tell you how fucked up my life is."

 **X~X~**

"Whatever." Naruto said. He dismissed that topic. Hinata kept her mouth shut which bothered him. Was she a foolish one or just kind? "Just follow me inside for the last task."

Kagura eyed Hinata to tell her to shut her mouth. Gaara saw it and of course, he glared at her. She instantly shifted her eyes on her front ignoring him. Hinata just bit the walls of her cheeks while walking. She was simply uneasy knowing Naruto was just inches away from her. She didn't know why but she felt attracted to him.

Inside the King's office was sofas and his golden table and chair. Naruto sat on it and told the Princesses to sit on the two sofas on his front. They did what he told and their aides stood at the back of them.

"For the last task… I would like you to fight each other and the one who'll win will be the future Queen," Naruto paused as he looked at their reactions.

Kagura was smirking. She had two servants. Even if Gaara was skilled, she thought he'll lose because of the number. Hinata on the other hand looked at Naruto with her wide eyes. Her lips were parted forming a little 'O'. The King wanted to laugh at her expression. It was priceless.

"But then," Naruto continued, "I changed my mind."

Hinata sighed of relief. No, she wasn't worrying about her losing to Kagura. She was worried about Gaara. Not because he's weak but because he might kill Kagura's servants. Hinata promised he wouldn't let him kill someone anymore and she's determined to do that.

"Kokuō Heika, if we are not going to fight each other… then what?" Kagura inquired. She was hiding her trembling voice by speaking boldly. Naruto closed his eyes.

"I'll just ask you about something…"

"What is it?" Kagura asked again.

Truth was, Naruto was irritated to her. Why did she kept talking? Was she that firm wanting to be his wife? If so, he'll make her life miserable. He closed his eyes for a minute making Hinata stared at him. She was dazed by his looks. His blond and spiky hair looked soft to her. She was thinking how it would feel if she run her fingers to them. The King's three whisker markings on both of his cheeks made her more curious. He had also gentle shape of both his eyes and face when his eyes were closed.

 _But he still looked good-looking with his red eyes…open._

Hinata who was lost thinking about him was shocked when he opened his eyes and met hers. It lasted for three seconds and upon realizing he caught her looking at him, she averted her eyes and bowed. She suddenly felt it was summer. She felt like she's burning.

"It's just one question," Naruto finally said. He was saying bit by bit of it hoping Hinata would speak and ask instead of Kagura but she didn't. _Was she embarrassed?_

"What it is Kokuō Heika?" Princcess Kagura asked. She can't just shut her mouth. She thought the King would notice her more than Hinata. "And what if she, the other Princess copied my answer?" she added.

Naruto clenched his fist. With the short time he spent with Hinata, he knew she wasn't like that. She was too innocent and too gentle to harm anyone. Like bunnies. He also thought that she's weak that's why he changed the last task. He needed to be fair for both of them. But it was Kagura who made him irritable towards herself. _Can't she tell when to shut up?_

"Then you'll go first." Naruto laid his back on his chair. He tapped his table keeping his eyes on it. If he faced his front, he might looked at Hinata again for more than five seconds which Kagura might notice. But his other reason was that… he was giving Hinata another chance to study his face. He was mentally chuckling. He took a mental picture of her shocked expression and he'll keep. Was he fascinated by her because her eyes looked like his deceased first love?

"If you say so, Kokuō Heika," Kagura bowed.

"My question is… if you'll be _my bride, my wife, the future Queen_ … what would you do?"

Kagura smiled widely. It was an easy question. "If I was chosen as your wife, I'll make sure you won't be lonely. I'll come to you whenever you desire, Kokuō Heika. I'll love you too," she answered. She was targeting a man's needs. With her body, her erotic figure, she'll fulfill his needs.

"I see," Naruto felt disgusted by those last four words. Love, he had forgotten it after the war. "How about you, Hinata-hime?"

Hinata was unsure where to begin. She began to play with her fingers hoping it'll relax her even for a bit. The King found it adorable. Her normal pale skin became pink. Thinking her, as Naruto's wife made her blood rose to her face. She could almost faint but she resisted with all her might.

"If you'll be _my bride, my wife, the future Queen_ … what would you do?"

"Well… being a Queen is hard. This m-means I'll be the Queen of all the Fire people… I'll have responsibilities for them. Also, it is my duty to carry the future s-successor for their sake… and.. a-as your wife…" she swallowed hard. "M-my father died b-because he was busy with his responsibilities a-and he can't take care of himself s-since the Queen died before him… I won't l-let you suffer the same… Kokuō-sama."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "You may return to your chambers. I'll come to you personally to tell the result."

Both of the Princess stood and bowed then they left. Naruto stood and went near the window looking at the bright clear sky. Which of them would he choose? If he choose Hinata, it was because of those eyes of hers… or maybe because of her kindness? If it was Kagura, it was because of his personal needs. He's a man too. Touching Hinata somewhere else aside from her face and hands, he just can't. If only the person he loved didn't die, he won't be troubled in this situation.

"I have come, Osama," Tsunade told him after he entered. "Which one is it?"

"Tsunade, who do you recommend?"

"Of course it's Hinata-hime!"

"Why?"

"Why not? Is it because you feel guilt towards her? Is it because she reminded you of the deceased Princess?" Tsunade asked as she came closer to him.

"I feel like I don't deserve someone like her. I can't return what she was feeling towards me," Naruto stated looking at her, leaving the peaceful sight of the sky. "I can't love her back."

"It's not you really can't. Osama, I believe after all these years you are still an idiot. _Feared King?_ More like an idiot King."

"Scolding me again like a mother?" Naruto snickered.

"Osama, Hinata-hime is not hard to love. She's so soft, kind and timid. But she's easily hurt."

"That's why I don't deserve her, I think I should live in pain as a punishment…" Naruto paused. "I am the reason why the Princess I loved the most died. All she did was love me whole heartedly but I had caused her a horrible fate." The King blinked his eyes. He was hoping it'll dry the tears that were lurking behind his eye lashes. He's nineteen years old, he was not supposed to be a cry baby!

"You do deserve to be happy. I believe _that Princess_ had forgiven you already. You've suffered you are afraid Hinata will suffer the same fate, then all you have to do is protect her."

"But I can't love her like I did to _that Princess_ ,"

"Osama-baka!" Tsunade cracked his floor. Naruto expected it. She's always like that. "I told you already, It's not you CAN'T, it's because you DON'T want too. Will you be happy if Hinata-hime married another man? Like her aid for example?"

"That…" Naruto imagined it for a while. "No, I won't agree with that…"

"You already love her. You are just denying it because you are thinking about the past. Osama, don't dwell in the past. Move on. Dead people won't come back." She said while walking away from him. Upon opening the door, she looked at him again. "But Osama, please don't treat Hinata-hime as _that Princess'_ substitution." Then, she left.

The King sighed. Was he really in love with her? He thought he was just amused by her. _How does it feel to love someone?_ Naruto sighed again. Maybe he'll figure it out later.

 **X~X~**

Kakashi called Iruka and Danzo on his office. Naruto left them to handle the situation for now because of him, meeting the Princesses. The Fire people were in range. They want the King to step off the castle. They don't want Naruto as their King.

" _Udaijin_ Iruka, what did you found out?" Kakashi asked. The three of them were facing each other while sitting.

" _Daijō-daijin Kakashi, more and more people were committing crimes outside the castle. My men are having trouble keeping peace, we needed more men." Iruka said._

 _"Yes, please do. You can get some from the castle's guards. You can recruit one too. I trust you on this Udaijin Iruka. Pick the rightful ones."_

 _Iruka nodded in response. "I will."_

 _"How about the common people_ _Sadaijin Danzo? Osama was attacked and thrown with tomatoes and eggs back then…" Kakashi looked at him with sharp eyes. He knew he was the rat, the enemy but since they didn't have evidence yet, they can't punish him._

 _Danzo cleared his throat. "Common peoples are complaining because of the huge tax… Daijō-daijin.."_

 _"Since when the tax was raised?!"_

 _"I thought you ordered me that."_

 _Screw you._ _"Lower it at once!"_

 _"But the castle needed more tax." Danzo looked in disbelief. The castle needs money for making weapons. Also, he was using the money for his personal necessities._

 _Kakashi hissed._ _ **"Do what I say. You have no choice."**_ _It was a dark commanding low voice._

 _Iruka rubbed his head. Kakashi was one of those shinobis at the war. If he snap now, he may kill the old man. He decided to change the topic. "Sadaijin Danzo, do you wish to dethrone Osama?" It was obvious but he still asked._

 _"W-what? Of course no!"_

 _"Then, help us calm the Fire people."_

 _Danzo just nodded. As if he'll do it. Orochimaru told him the experiment will be completed soon. Its success is 99%. The Two Kings of the other country was his ally too. He's powerful as that. Timing was all he was waiting for. Naruto was strong but if he was outnumbered, he'll get tired before he even win._

 **X~X~**

The sun had already set. The blue sky was now painted in dark. The twinkling stars sparkled as the sound of the insects filled the night. Of course, the full bright moon was up watching the people below. It was a beautiful and peaceful night.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata called outside his chamber. It's now past nine o'clock. She waited for his reply but when he didn't, she cleared her throat. "I-I hope you d-don't mind… I'm going in."

Hinata entered his chamber. She used her right hand to open the door since her left hand were holding the cup of coffee. She found him sitting on the floor just beside his bed staring at the wall but she can't read what's in his mind. It's strange, he wasn't like that. She wondered what's bothering him.

"Ano… I've b-brought you some coffee…" she said and walked to him. Gaara finally noticed her presence. He coughed and stood then walked towards her.

"Pardon me Hinata-sama, I am just thinking about something."

Hinata smiled. "Y-you can talk about it with me, I mean – if you want to." She handed him the coffee she made.

Gaara took it from her. He sat on his bed afterwards. "You can sit beside me."

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." He watched her walked towards him and the moment she sat with him, even though they were inches apart, he felt calmed. "Are you alright?"

Gaara sipped some coffee. Ah, he liked how it was made. It's not bitter and it's not sweet. "I'm just wondering… do you perhaps," he paused. "Do you love The King?"

With her reaction, he knew the answer. She looked disorganized. She was bright red. Hinata began to fiddle as her eyes were stuck on her hands which were on her lap. Upon hearing that question, her heart jerked and began pounding hard. "Y-yes…"

Gaara stared at her, not understanding, not liking her answer. Suddenly, he felt his throat had dried up. He sipped again emptying the cup. He placed the cup beside him and fixed his eyes on hers. "I see."

Hinata held her hands on her chest. "I-I do love Kokou-sama, whenever he's a-around… I-I – butterflies in m-my stomach flapping their wings to the beat of my heart… then… incontrollable heat rushed to my face," she paused as she cupped her flushed bright pink cheeks. "W-when I see him, think of him… e-especially when he's near me…"

He moved away from her. He went to his table and placed there the cup hoping she'll not notice the little flickers of pain in his eyes. _"She'll abandon you too."_ Shukaku laughed. Gaara made an inaudible whimper.

"How did you and when did you love him, Hinata-sama?" he asked her, still not looking at her.

"I-I'm not sure Gaara-kun… I…I just felt it…" Hinata looked at him. "Are you a-alright?"

He was still not looking. He remembered him always looking forward every morning for the breakfast. He enjoyed watching her eat. Whenever she smiled at him, he felt comfortable. It was always a sweet shock to his senses when he and she touched. He had almost forgotten what pain felt like because of her, but now it's coming back.

" _She'll leave you like you are nothing to her."_

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata walked to him. He was acting strange tonight. She lifted her delicate hand and pressed it against his forehead.

" _Get rid of her before you get hurt. She doesn't love you like the way she love that king. You are nothing to her."_

" **Get away from me,"** It was a low growl. He had snapped her hands away from him.

" _She's just pitying you that's why she stays. But she'll leave eventually."_

Hinata was shocked to his actions. Her hand hurt due to his strength but his words applied more pain than that. "Gaara-kun… why?"

"You said you love him, which means when time comes… you will definitely be with him. You will leave me too." He finally turned around and saw her holding her hand near her chest. His eyes met those curious, cautious eyes and her sad expressions. It finally hit him. What had he done?! He had hurt her! "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He swiftly came near to her and he gently grabbed her injured hand, smoothly rubbing it.

Hinata watched him. He looked miserable. She bit her bottom lip as she was thinking about what he had said. How could he say she'll leave him? "I… I w-won't leave you alone. N-not ever. N-not in this lifetime."

Shock snapped his eyes wide open and froze his breath. His mind crammed refusing to acknowledge what was going on… it's leaving him vulnerable. _"Not again… tch."_ Shukaku's voice slowly drifted away. How could he not trust this girl? Her eyes were still on him. He opened his mouth but he's not sure what to say. His heart was moved. It was pounding hard making his visions blurred.

 _I think I love you._

"I promise," Hinata told him. "B-believe me."

Gaara kept his mouth shut. His eyes traveled down to her injured hand. He must have shoved it hard that it left bruises… dark violet shade… it looked unpleasant on her pale skin. He cursed himself for it. Hinata watched him hold her wrist. He was holding it lightly, like a doctor checking her pulse. She gasped as pain traveled when he stroked her bruises with his thumb, gently massaging it.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, I won't act like that again… please let me heal you."

Hinata nodded. "Don't worry Gaara-kun… I… I'll a-always forgive you."

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note:**

Well, there you have it. Love triangle. (more like love square xD) Oh and btw, In Lee and TenTen scene, I'm holding back. This story is rated T. not M. so yeah. xD

I would like to mention these generous readers who left review on the last chapter:

 **Rose Tiger** , Yes. Kind of like that. :O

 **MYK-ON** , I agree with you!

 **shadow-hunter104** , yes you are somewhat right. Huehue xDD

 **Eizleina Kyotarin** , Good luck pre! Ingat! :DD

 **Guest** **,** it was three words but it meant a lot to me!

 **Purpledaisygirl** **,** do tell me when I am losing it xD Don't worry, it'll help me.

 **Guest ,** yes, chocolates are nice xD

 **Sunflower** , you commented on each part of the previous chapter, hahahaxD I really like it! And welcome!

 **Arasia** **,** I decided to not bold the dialogue. xD

 **X~X~**

Well, I hope you liked this one. Though I don't really think it's one of the most likable chapters. xDD


	18. Wariness

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **WARINESS**

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._**

 ** _Osama=_** _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 ** _Kokuō Heika=_** _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 ** _Daijō-daijin=_** _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 ** _Udaijin=_** _Right Minister (Shikamaru) and Iruka as acting right Minister while Shikamaru was on a mission._

 ** _Sadaijin=_** _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Kokou-sama** = How Hinata addresses Naruto.

 **Proceed…**

Disappointment. That was Shikamaru was feeling right now. He just went down hoping Temari had prepared his breakfast but he found her there sleeping. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tapped the desk where in Temari was. Her face was hidden on her crossed arms that were lying on the desk.

"Oi, wake up. It's already pass 6 in the morning." He tapped the desk again but this time, louder. Temari on the other hand didn't budge. She was still sleeping. Shikamaru sighed. There's no way he'll waste his energy just to wake her. He placed both of his hands at the back of his head and headed outside. "Sleepy head," he murdered.

Just before his exit, Temari lifted her head and she saw his back. She watched him as he gently closed the door then she yawned. "Pineapple head."

Two hours later, Shikamaru came back and upon opening the door, he swiftly entered as two muscled man were being pushed by Temari outside. He stepped aside as he quietly watched them.

"Damn you woman, how dare you!" The taller one hollered. He lifted his left arm and clenched his fist aiming to punch her on her face. She easily dodged it but he wasn't finished yet. He used his other hand to grab her by her hair but she used her normal sized fan as a weapon, slapping it on his big flat nose. He cried in pain. With both of his hands, he covered his bleeding nose. Temari just smirked.

"Why you!" The smaller one shouted. He was smaller compared to the first guy but he was five inches taller than her. He swung his fist at her. She took three steps backward and ducked avoiding his attack. Shikamaru who was watching had his mouth parted. He was awed by her. As Temari's final blow, she used her fan and slapped it on the smaller guy's nose. Both of the two muscled man ran away vowing they'll make her pay someday. Temari just ignored them.

"Next time, don't come if you don't have enough money for payment! You fuckers!" She shouted then she closed the door with a loud thud. The moment she saw Shikamaru, she threw her fan at him. He didn't dodge or move though. He let it hit his face. "And you! How dare you just watch? Didn't your parents told you to help lady who are in distress?" She crossed her arms and eyed him.

"Well, I'm too lazy to help you. I need to conserve my energy." He picked her fan by arching his back forward. "Besides," he said as he walked to her. "I thought you could manage it." He handed her the fan. Temari lifted her left eyebrow. Was he complimenting her or was he just making up excuses? "By the way, why didn't you wake up early to prepare foods for us?" he added.

"If you are that hungry, why won't you just eat your pineapple head?"

"Seriously? Are you single since birth or something? Why are you so hot headed?"

"For your information, I _did had_ a husband."

"Really?!" Shikamaru almost laughed. He thought she was lying since he can't sense any girly side of her. She was more of a man than a woman… just like his mother.

Temari threw sharp glares at him. "Do you wanna die?"

"Oh please, I may not look like it but I'm stronger than you."

"Since you are stronger than me, might as well cook your own food."

Shikamaru's jaw almost drop. "What?"

Before Temari answer him, Shino appeared. He just came down from using the stairs while he was rubbing his left eye with his left hand. "Morning," he greeted then he yawned. Shikamaru just nodded at him while Temari ignored him. She headed towards the kitchen leaving both of them there.

"It's no good, Earth people seemed secretive about the King's doing." Shikamaru said to Shino in a low voice.

"I had received Lee's report. He said The Earth's King, The Water's King and Danzo were behind Hinata-hime's attempted murder."

"I see. We must gather useful information and evidence before we run out of time."

"Yes, Udaijin Shikamaru."

Just after they talk about their mission, Temari came back with a tray of food. It smelled pleasant that Shino and Shikamaru started to drool.

"Temari-san, what's that delicious smell?" Shino asked as he went to her.

"Steamed rice, miso soup, with grilled fish, rolled omelet, tsukemono pickles and nori." She answered handling it to him. "It's your breakfast."

"What about me?" Shikamaru protested with his eyebrows furrowed. She didn't mean what she said, did she? It's unacceptable. "I also paid for it."

She just looked at him with her bored eyes. "You are free to use the kitchen. Cook for your own food you lazy pineapple head." She told him and went to her desk.

"It's delicious." Shino commented after he took a bite.

"Tch." Shikamaru went to her and leaned on the desk. She was now smaller since she was sitting on the other side. "You are so troublesome."

 **X~X~**

It was around four in the afternoon when Hinata told Gaara she'll be outside. She refused when he said he should come because she thought what she would do was embarrassing so she insisted him to stay. Besides, she was inside the castle. They have many guards and this time, she won't trust strangers easily. Gaara just agreed in defeat vowing he'll come after her if she didn't return after the sun sets.

Now, Hinata was alone in the Fire's Garden. It was located near the fountain. There was an elegant courtyard that leads to the greater Garden. There, the sounds of splashing water and pleasant fragrances would fill any people's senses just before they enter. There was also different rose bushes that were in color pink, red, white, green, yellow, black and violet. Most of it were strange for her since she haven't seen one like them before.

She smiled at them. They were so beautiful. She tried to pick the white one but she was wounded when its thorn pierced her smooth skin. She gasped then giggled at her idiocy. She forgot about the thorns! Slowly, she held her wounded hand and pressed her index finger making the blood come out. Then, she placed it inside her mouth and licked it. She frowned at her blood's taste. Kiba said its sweet but for her, it's bitter.

Hinata took a glance at the roses then turned to the other corner, there she found other species of flowers. She can't helped but to squeak at her joy. There were different colors and they were in different shapes and sizes. She could die now. But she can't too. She approached the blue flower which she found strange because as she observed it, it slowly closes.

"It's pretty weird, don't you think so?"

Hinata swiftly turned around and upon confirming it was him, she bowed her head. "K-kokou-sama.." she greeted him.

Naruto went to the flower and plucked it. "This one is called Morning Glory. They unravel into full bloom in the early morning but start to fade a few hours before the sun sets. Some morning glories are night-blooming flowers though," Naruto paused. "It's a flower that blooms in the morning and dies by the afternoon."

Hinata felt the sadness in his voice. She lifted her head and looked at him. "A-are you alright… Kokou-sama?"

Naruto looked at the setting sun ignoring her question. He was using his monotone voice, how could she sense he's sad? "It is the symbol of a single day each year in which two lovers are allowed to meet." He looked at Hinata again. He thought he got her bored but to his surprise, she was listening intently at him.

"W-why are the two l-lovers are only allowed to meet one day each y-year?"

 _Good, she's still listening._ "Because the two lovers have different duties. When they fell in love, the romance caused them to neglect their duties. In anger, God forced them to be separated and he only allowed them to meet only once during the whole year."

Hinata's eyes grew lonely. No wonder why he was feeling sad. She bit her lip and looked away. She felt like hugging him to comfort him but she can't. He was not Kiba. It was so sad. She could almost feel her eyes blurred from the tiny drops of tears. Little did she knew, the moment she averted her eyes from Naruto, the King shifted his eyes to her.

" _Darn it Naruto, you made her cry again!"_ Kurama scolded him.

Naruto watched her secretly wiping her tears as fast as she could. He took a step forward and lifted the hand that was holding the blue morning glory and tucked it on her left ear. She didn't flinched which made him smile.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she said after she took a deep breath. She was still not looking at him.

"Don't be. Besides, they still meet each other. Some lovers out there don't," Naruto paused hesitating with his following words. "Some can't."

" _Naruto, stop being emotional. She's dead."_

"Hinata-hime, what are you doing here by the way?" He changed the subject. There's no way he would tell about his past life to her.

"I… I found a new h-hobby…"

"Well?"

"I-it's pressing flowers… oh! Please d-don't be angry at me," Hinata panicked. She forgot to ask permission to pick flowers.

Naruto watched her panicking. He smiled. It was a gentle one. "It's fine. Besides, flowers bloom then fall and dies. It's better that way."

This caught Hinata's breath. Naruto's smile faded and he looked at her with curled brows. "Is something wrong?"

Hinata bowed again hiding her red face. "N-no, Kokou-sama."

Naruto studied her again. What would he do this fragile creature? One moment he was just contented watching her from afar then later he found himself talking to her. But when he talked to her, his hatred to the world seemed to disappear. Her kindness gently touched his heart and her personality, her adorable gestures, it made him enticed towards her. But at the same time, the more he felt closer to her, he wanted to turn his back too. What if she knew about his past? Would he think he's just using her? A substitute?

"Hinata-hime,"

"Y-yes?"

"What do you like about me?"

"E—ehh?" Hinata instantly covered her face with her hands. Naruto chuckled. What a cute creature. "P-please, don't laugh at me…"

"Alright." He fixed himself and waited for her answer.

"I… It w-wasn't because you s-saved me…" Hinata paused licking her lips. Her eyes that were stuck at the ground looked directly at his bloody eyes. "I'm n-not really sure but I-I feel like I wanted to be… w-with… ah, w-with you."

"You don't know me, Hinata-hime."

"It d-doesn't matter to me,"

"Even if I killed many people? I've killed thousands of people. MY hands are tainted." Naruto swallowed after blurting that question out. He was naturally composed but she, Hinata can easily make him forget his 'King attitude'. He closed his eyes. He regretted asking it. He didn't planned it. What if upon opening his eyes he'll be greeted by her horrified expression?

"I-I heard it. I am from the farthest country b-but I heard a lot of things about you… Kokou-sama."

The King shot his eyes open and looked at her with his surprised expression. "Then why?" Why did you liked someone like me? Did he knew about the dead Princess?

"B-but not all. I heard you are f-fearsome and that y-you are strict to your rules, I-I thought you m-must have been lonely…."

 _"This Princess has been worried about you just before you meet her. Naruto, if you still decided to pick Kagura as your bride… I swear I'm gonna ignore you for the rest of my life."_

Oh God. The King clenched his fist. "How come you don't fear me?"

"I fear you. Not b-because of what you can d-do but I fear you, yourself. I-I'm afraid that with all of your doings… y-you are the one who's hurting the m-most. I-it upsets me." Hinata shook her head. It must be dreadful for him all along.

Naruto was still clenching his fist. Her words stabbed right to his heart. She stated the fact and he knew it was the truth but he kept it concealed. What was this girl before him? She wasn't that girl, but he felt like she was. Her eyes, they both have snowy eyes.

She smiled at him brightly. "B-but you impress me too. When I was being mistreated by my sisters, you served as my e-encouragement."

It chocked him. His lungs tightened and he didn't breathe nor exhaled. No wonder why she was like that when they first talked. She had grown to love him just before they meet. He can't understand what he was feeling. It was both joy and sadness. He felt his heart pounded inside his chest. Hinata had loved and acknowledged him even she haven't met him unlike his people. He tried to be a suitable king but they still despised him. He was simply left utterly bewildered. "I-is that all you know?"

Hinata nodded however she was confused in a second. Did the king just stuttered? She just ignored it though. "Y-yes, Kokou-sama."

 _"Choose her. I don't care whether she has the same eyes as her."_

The King had chaos of feelings and thoughts inside of him but he kept his sturdy face. He wanted her like Kurama did but it's risky. Hinata may found out about the dead Princess and she may feel like he just used her as her replacement but the truth was he too, upon beginning to experience a special kind of happiness he had felt before but vanished and now it came back and upon realizing that Hinata's being important to him eventually, in their moment alone, he knew he also liked her. But he was afraid.

 _"I told you she's dead. Knowing Hinata, I know fucking well she'll understand it. Idiot."_ Kurama complained. Hinata was there and Naruto was just inches away from her. Kurama growled. It was Naruto making a barrier between them. "Go on and kiss the Princess!"

Hinata on the other hand noticed the change of Naruto's face color. "Kokou-sama? A-are you alright? Y-you a-are red.." She said. She wanted to feel his temperature, to touch his forehead but she didn't want to at the same time. She did it to Gaara once but her hand was slapped away and she didn't want it to happen again. Anyone but Naruto.

The King swiftly pulled her into a hug resting his chin above her head. No, he was only doing this so that she won't see him blushing. "K-kokou-sama?" she mumbled. Her face was buried on his firm chest. She received no response so she stayed quiet. So quiet that she heard his loud fast heartbeat.

"I guess I'll have you as my wife…"

Princess Hinata of the Land of Waves mouthed a silent 'Oh." She was surprised but she was more bashful of what she had heard. She trembled below him and it only made him tighten his grip around her waist. There's no way he'll let go of her. He won't let her suffer the same fate the deceased Princess did. This time, he'll protect her. He inhaled her sweet scent and smiled. It was indeed addictive.

Hinata on the other hand had darker shades of red on her face and ear and the tip of her fingers. She felt like she was burning. It was a dream because it's too good to be true but when he felt him tightening his hug, she can't help but to feel overwhelmed. He was warm unlike what the rumors said.

The sun settled at their back creating dark purples, blues and black sky. It was a nice view with it as their background but not for Gaara. He was behind the tall tree just ten meters away from them. The sight pained him. How he wish he was the one Hinata loved… but he's not. He swallowed hard as he felt the stinging ache on his chest as if it was a knife slicing his heart. It was indeed throbbing. But with his agonizing facial expression he managed to smile. "If it makes you happy, then so be it… Hinata-sama."

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note:**

 **2500+ words succeeded.**

 **FORGIVE ME FOR UPDATING LATE!**

Actually, from now on, I CAN only update on weekends. Not because I don't want to cause I'm having writers block or because I'm lazy or something but because I simply just CAN'T UPADATE. School. Yah. It's the culprit. I'm a student major in Entomology and It's the hardest major (because it's rare for the entomology major students to graduate on time) And I needed to pass all my subjects this semester. I DON'T WANT to have a grade of FIVE, FOUR, THREE, DROPPED, INCOMPLETE. Dang, I don't want to be dismissed. Please understand me. T^T (someone said I can't graduate on time but I will make him eat his own words with God's help of course.) He said and I quote, "If you ever graduated on time I will chop my fingers off." Yeah. And I'm like… oh shit, why did I take this major but then, Hinata became strong with her training so I'm going to train my mind memorizing all those crazy scientific names! Oh btw, entomology is the study of insects if you are wondering. MAY GOD HELP ME! And with this fan fiction story too.

 **So Yeah… don't be sad.**

As I told you, I won't abandon this story. I'll keep updating.

Now for those who reviewed chapter sixteen:

THANK YOU!

Purpledaisygirl: I'm happy I can make you smile. I hope I can make you cry too! xD

MYK-ON: Did Naruto screw on this chapter? D: I hope not.

shadow-hunter104: I promise you, this is not love triangle. Nope, just no. xD you'll

understand soon.

chappie 12 reviewer: Thank you for saying this story is a gift from God. –blushes- haha! And I'm sorry If I will not update fast anymore.

maroulitsa: Yay, Naruto chose Hinata. Now, please spare my life and don't kill me! D: xD

Banjo the Fox: You left review from chapter 1-8 but then stopped. Did you dropped this story? –tears- but thank you for the reviews!

Sunflower : Let's celebrate for Naruto finally doesn't see Hinata as his past Dead Princess. XDDD And no, they can't kill someone if they wanted to. D: Naruto needs evidence before he executes someone. xDDD

Lifesaver: Man, I have a dictionary behside meh xDDD

-bows-

 **For the Critical part…**

I know, I know, It's short. But my goal is 2500+ per chapter. But since I'm going to update once a week now… I may consider 4000+ words.

SO, how's this chapter? :O


	19. Declaration

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 **DECLARATION**

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

 _ **Osama**_ __ __ _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 _ **Kokuō Heika**_ __ _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 _ **Daijō-daijin**_ __ __ _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 _ **Udaijin**_ __ _Right Minister (Shikamaru) and Iruka as acting right Minister while Shikamaru was on a mission._

 _ **Sadaijin**_ __ __ _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **UNHAPPY NOTE:**

 **I'm sorry I wasn't able to do 4000+ words. I didn't thought I'll only be able to write on Saturday night. I'm sorry if it's just 3400.**

 **Proceed…**

Yesterday felt like it happened somewhere else called Dream Land. It was an overflowing emotions just like the waves from Hinata's country splashing to the shore. Did it really happened? She was lost in thoughts. Naruto, the King, had told her she was his wife to be. It hadn't sink in to her. She still can't believe the one who gave her courage to survive her hellish life would be her husband. She felt like she's the luckiest girl for the first time. She smiled widely as he remembered how Naruto tucked the morning glory behind her ear and how he hugged her.

She had just lied on her bed after she and Gaara had dinner. Of course she didn't told him about her and Naruto since it's not her business to do so. Gaara on the other hand didn't asked about it. Knowing Hinata was happy with it was enough for him. Yes, he finally knew he loved her but it didn't mean she should end up with him. As long as he's beside her, he'll be happy as that. He was selfish, but he didn't view Hinata as possession.

Hinata had lived a hard life. She had a hard time adjusting living a maid's and a commoner's life when her father died. She didn't liked thinking about it; about her past but knowing there's happiness in front of her, she'll recall all of it in order for her to appreciate how blessed she really was.

Hinata was still lying in her bed looking at her hands that were resting on her chest. She opened them and studied her palm. She used her left hand's thumb to brush her other palm… there were once soft but they grew a bit rough. Her fourteen years old hands battled the messy and stinky floor of their castle's dungeon. She was given a tooth brush to clean it and she finished cleaning it for two weeks.

After that, she thought she could finally rest but she was told to wash clothes with her bare hands and cook without experience and a tutor. Their servants pitied her for she was the only Princess who was nice to them but at the same time they can't help her due to the punishment that awaits if ever they lend their hands to her. Hinata understand them and still gave them her famous kind smile. It only made the servants hearts ached.

She had sliced her fingers both deep and shallow. She had the boiled water splashed on her smooth skin. The furious fire had also licked her skin same as the insects that sucks human blood. But she still looked beautiful. It seemed like her skin healed easily. She had only one cloth, a maid's dress and she had trouble washing them at night, sleeping naked on the cold hard floor without any blankets, then early in the morning she put her ragged cloth on just to dirty it again. She didn't complain.

Her food? She was given raw fish every morning. That's all. But she was grateful for it. Her water was from the ocean. It was salty but somehow it helped her survive. Once she was given by her eldest sister a decent looking food, a ramen with cinnamon rolls; her favorites. But before she was allowed to eat it, her sister spat on it. She ate it though. It was said that even the hardened bread was a food to a hungry person and she had to eat.

That night, she had realized that her sisters didn't just treated her as a maid. That's their way of killing her. Slowly, tears fell from her pale eyes. Kiba, her aid was locked in the cell, accused of stealing while she was trying to survive. She remembered how she cried every night on that cold cement praying for her people's safety outside every time it was raining. She also asked sorry for her being born but now, all that had happened had helped her. If it wasn't for her sisters, probably at the first test, she had failed. Hinata sniffed and rubbed her eyes with both of her hands. "Thank you Kamisama…. Thank you…"

 **X~X~**

It was another warm day. But the quiet Earth Country was roaring. No, there's no war or people arguing. It was just TenTen imagining things. She was inside her room near her big rectangular golden window sitting on the chair beside it. She liked reading books especially fairy tale books. As of now, she was reading about a Princess who escaped her palace and went on adventure with a humble boy. TenTen was like her. She was also forced by her father to marry someone whom she didn't love. If only she could meet someone like that boy from her book, she'll ask him to take her away with him… if not, force him if she had to.

TenTen stared at the small houses below and imagined her running on their roofs. She smiled like an idiot. She thought of her slipping but then the unknown boy had grabbed her hand. It was an awesome feeling. The feeling of knowing someone was watching you, ready to help you when you were in need, cares for you then laugh with you for your stupidity and not scold you… she yearned for it. Some of the books she read had Princess and her Prince Charming. In TenTen's case, she was waiting for him for many years, but she still believe he'll find her, or maybe she should start finding him instead? If only she could get away from the castle.

"TenTen-hime, I have brought your breakfast," Lee said after he knocked at her door. Her huge door were always open, she didn't feel comfortable with it being closed. She felt like she's locked already inside the castle, if it's closed, she'll feel like a prisoner; a bird with no wings, no ability to fly and locked miserably… all alone.

The Princess took a while to respond. Finally, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Just enter."

With her permission, he finally entered her room. He found her sitting beside the window with a thick book on her lap. With the sun rays just behind her, he slightly froze. She looked like a goddess of light especially with her golden silk kimono and silver hairpins on her twin buns. He shook his head and continued walking towards her then he placed the tray of foods on the table at her front.

TenTen who was busy scanning the letters carved on her book didn't bothered looking at him. Lee took this opportunity to take a quick glance of her. It was supposed to be quick but when her tiny pink lips curved, he felt like gasping for air. She was smiling. Though not at him, she still looked beautiful. He found himself staring at her.

"Maid-chan, do you met someone you can call your true love?" she asked him out of nowhere. He swiftly turned his head away from her and looked at the ceiling.

"I…" he spoke but he didn't continued. This time, Tenten looked at him and closed her book. Upon hearing a small noise created by it, Lee turned his head again towards her.

"Yes?" she asked with her wide curious eyes.

Lee rubbed his neck with his index finger. "Well, I don't know… I mean I had a crush a long time ago. I did confessed with her—I mean HIM," he clarified. He was pretending to be a girl. He even tied his wig in a ponytail leaving his full bangs curtaining his forehead. "But I got rejected," he continued. He remembered how Sakura rejected him. He had confessed at her the very first time they met and she gave her a single word, 'NO'. But it didn't stopped there. He kept confessing almost every other day. He chuckled and that made TenTen curious. She didn't know being rejected would be funny. "But it's okay with me. I was not hurt. I guess it's just a 'crush' and not 'love'."

"I can't believe you got rejected!" TenTen said in disbelief. "You are beautiful! And I think you are nice since you comforted me when I cried." She paused as she nodded her head. For her it was a compliment but Lee found it offending considering he's a male. He's supposed to be called handsome… right? But of course, he needed to be a female for this mission so he'll shut his mouth for now. "Why did he rejected you?"

Lee sighed. "He is my childhood friend. She said she already had his eyes on someone."

"You should have fought for your feelings for him."

"It's okay TenTen-hime. It's not like everyone who fight wins."

"You're not cool." Tenten glared at him playfully.

Lee chuckled again. He calmed himself and looked directly at her. "I don't really know about what you call 'true love' but I know some people who becomes bad or sad and broken after they lost those they love the most." He can clearly remember how broken hearted his King was when his parents and the girl he loved died. It was painful to watch.

There was a thin and warm silence after that. "I don't get it. In the books I read, my favorite sentence is 'They both kissed and they lived happily ever after'…"

Lee looked at her with sad eyes. "TenTen-hime, this is reality while that one is in a book… a fantasy perhaps? But it doesn't mean it can't happen."

She didn't speak. All she did was gave him small nods and a forced smile. He stood there ice cold. He felt like he just made her upset. He kept rolling his eyes from her to the ceiling and to her again uncomfortable of what she did. Few minutes later, she began to stuff foods inside her mouth.

"You know Maid-chan, I can never marry the man I love."

 **X~X~**

The same morning at the Fire Country, it's Naruto's favorite day; the fourth day of the week. If in the past, he spent his free time sleeping this time it's different. He quickly went to his bathroom and changed his night kimono to his black with a tinge of orange kimono. He did his best to look good and presentable and it took him a while for that.

 _"Eww… Naruto, what is that smell?!"_ Kurama blurted out after sniffing a sweet scent from the warm air. His nose itched and twitched. He didn't liked it.

The King stopped spraying the bottled liquid. "It's a fragrance… w-wait, does it smells bad?!" The King panicked. He return placed the opening of the bottle near his nose and he sniffed its smell.

 _"Naruto, you are nineteen years old! You don't have to act like that. That's so childish."_

"Shut up." Naruto rolled his eyes. He returned the fragrance he was using earlier to its shelf and searched for another perfume and smelled it again. He needed to find a nice smell… something that Hinata would like.

 _"Is it because you'll be visiting Hinata-hime? That's why you are DRESSING UP?"_ Kurama teased him.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched. "The hell did you said? I'm just trying to be presentable," he lied.

 _"HAHAHA! Presentable my ass! More like 'I-want-her-to-notice-me-so-I'll-put-on-my-best-clothes and-I-must-smell-good-and-I-must-look-handsome-shit'."_

"FINE!" Naruto pouted. "Yes, I am doing that…" he said in defeat. "I mean, I like her to—"

 _"She likes you just the way you are. But I bet she likes you more naked."_ the cunny fox joked.

"Kurama! Shut up!" Naruto shouted while blushing furiously. Naked? God, he forgot about that. Truth was, he didn't think of Hinata that way. He didn't lust for her. He simply wanted her as she was. But he felt embarrassed Hinata would see him without any clothes on… and he felt like he could faint just by thinking Hinata…. Few drops of blood came out from his nose. He secretly wiped them. Damn hormones.

" _You and her will become husband and wife soon, it's not like you won't have your honeymoon. It's done with the both of you NAKED but of course I'll be there too."_

Naruto's jaw dropped on the floor. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! Hinata-hime is mine and MINE ALONE."

 _"I am inside of you. If you are married to her, that technically makes me her husband too. I demand a go for it."_ The fox grinned evilly. The King sensed it.

"Fuck… Kurama, I'm warning you.."

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! NARUTO, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOU'RE FACE! I'm just kidding."_

His whole body reddened. "That's not funny at all!"

As The King was arguing with the demon fox inside him, Zabuza and Haku were covering their mouth, not letting their laugh come out loud. It was another first for his room to be this loud early in the morning. Both the King's guards like it…

"Haku, how do you think Osama will react if we told him we heard him say things like 'Hinata-hime is mine and mine alone?"

"Well, Zabuza-san… I believe he'll react like, 'I do not know what you are talking about.' Of course Osama will either glare at us or use his poker face."

"I prefer him sticking his bottom lip with his brows folded. He doesn't make that expression for a long time… I miss it. Haha!"

 **X~X~**

Hinata and Gaara had finished eating their breakfast. All they were doing right now was sit on the floor with a mat. He kept sitting on the floor so she made two mats for them. It took her three nights to sew them. Hinata was wearing her blue kimono, the one she wore when she was almost killed.

"G-Gaara-kun, don't y-you miss your home?" she asked after minutes of silence.

He looked at her. She's always breath taking. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll miss you more if I returned, Hinata-sama," he answered truthfully.

"T-thank y-you," Hinata replied. She's clueless of his feelings for her. She thought he just really cared for her.

"You said you have feeling for Kokou-heika," Gaara paused looking at her reaction again. Just by hearing all about him, she blushed. "What if he doesn't have feelings for you? Your marriage is a political one…right?"

Hinata gave her a reassuring smile. "I-I don't want to b-burden him… e-especially with my feelings for him. I-I simply wanted to show m-my feelings for him," she covered her face with her palms since she felt like they were burning. "I-If Kokou-sama d-didn't return them… i-its okay with me… I-I won't love him less…"

How tragic.

 _If only Hinata-sama had fallen for me…_

 _"She won't because you are a demon."_ Shukaku snickered.

 _Kokou-Heika is worse than me yet she loves him…_

 _"It's simply because you are Gaara and you are not Him."_

"Hinata-sama," Gaara startled her. Hinata's surprised eyes looked directly at his pale green eyes.

"Y-yes Gaara-kun?"

"If ever Kokou-Heika hurted you, I'll take you away from him." He's serious. He was dead serious and Hinata knew that.

"H-he won't…"

"But if he did whether he mean it or not, I will take you with me." Gaara stated clearly like a pure and clean glass of water. Hinata opened her tiny mouth to respond but a knock came from the door.

"Hinata-sama, Osama had ordered me to escort you at the castle's garden." Ino said to Hinata after she received her permission to enter her room. There, she found her sitting on the floor with mat with Gaara at her front.

Hinata's disturbed face faded and she didn't realized that she was smiling. Knowing Naruto wanted to see her again made her glad. But of course she's also nervous. What if Naruto wanted to take back the words he had said? Hinata gulped. Gaara noticed her sudden change of emotion so he waved his hand at her.

"Hinata-sama?"

She shook her head. Maybe she's just overthinking. "Y-yes? I-I'm sorry… I-ll be going Gaara-kun, see you l-later," she told him then she got up and went with Ino.

The door of Hinata's room closed leaving Gaara inside. He looked at the window on his left and noticed the dark clouds far from them. He concluded there will be a typhoon soon. He stood with his feet and left her room. He decided to return to his chamber since his Princess won't be available for a while. Sad? Not at all. He understood the situation very well. Gaara knew his place. But if ever Naruto hurted Hinata, even though he's a King, he vowed to take her with him.

 **X~X~**

At Orochimaru's den, Karin started to move her fingers. He grinned evilly. He approached her and removed the towel resting on her face. Karin slowly opened her eyes.

"Good," Orochimaru whispered. He had succeeded just as he thought. He had successfully made a copy of Naruto's dead fiancé. He won't question her once she introduced herself to him since he had fed her some information he knew about the dead princess and the king.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, all you have to do is to act the way we planned," he said to her. Karin smiled. "There's a princess inside the castle with the same eyes as you but she's not a threat. She just coincidentally has eyes like that. You don't have to worry about her."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note:**

Thank you for those who left review on the previous chapter (and for your patience and understanding too!)

Guest: Haha! xD I think I should call Shino as Shino-sensei now, right? xDD And I am doing my best. I think? Haha!

Lifesaver: Nope, no kiss for the last chapter because…. It's answered in the upcoming chapters…xD Bitin nanaman, sorry D:

Wondering Knight: There will be a 'branch' of love. Not just love triangle but I promise Hinata and Naruto will end up with each other…. If none of them were killed or died. xDD Thank you, I hope I can maintain this story as being "nice".

Shy-Tomboy: Thank you, xDDD I mean, I'm not that "expert" in writing but from now on I'm trying my best to polish the chapters that I will update. And I'm sorry if I'm not updating fast anymore… but I know you understand and I thank you again for that. Btw, I'm flattered because of your P.S. in your review. Wow, thanks! XDDD

Guest: It was two words but it means a lot to me, thank you!

Purpledaisygirl: I didn't expect someone will cry there. I mean, it was sad but you cried? You must have a soft heart! :D What a kind lady.

Chappie 12 reviewer: Thanks for the love and for liking the 'pen name' I gave you. xDD

AnnaMarieHyuuga16: Thank you! :DD But about Gaara, well, let's just wait until the ending. xD

EbonyFlower: I like the idea that readers of my story falls in love with the way I made my favorite anime characters are (even though they are ooc… most likely.) :DDD

Sunflower: Yes, Temari HAD a husband. Shikamaru woke up early because well, of the mission? I don't think so. xDD haha you'll know soon. xDD you didn't have to dance. Though I make some victory pose when my followed stories were updated xDDD

Guest: Now I had updated. Thanks for the wait! :D

Shadow-hunter104: Nope, no matsuri in this story. Sorry. D:

MYK-ON: I always see your reviews on naruto fan fiction stories. Wow, you are one hell of a reader xDDD Thanks for the review!

Erica-L: They are more than huh? I mean who are more than something? May I know so that I can explain it or answer it? (with a new chapter if you don't mind.) :D Thanks for the reviews!

Rose Tiger: Sorry this chapter didn't have some naruhina moment. D:


	20. Clearer than Ice

**Chapter Nineteen:**

 **CLEARER THAN ICE**

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

 _ **Osama**_ __ __ _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 _ **Kokuō Heika**_ __ _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 _ **Daijō-daijin**_ __ __ _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 _ **Udaijin**_ __ _Right Minister (Shikamaru) and Iruka as acting right Minister while Shikamaru was on a mission._

 _ **Sadaijin**_ __ __ _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **SORRY NOTE:**

 **I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last week. It's because I and the other members of our organization climbed a mountain and planted trees there. Ha, duties of an environmentalist. (sorta) xD Also, I am tasked to collect insects. I didn't had the chance to access the internet to upload this chapter. I'm so sorry.**

 **BEWARE:**

 **5k+ words ahead.**

 **Proceed…**

"You know Maid-chan, I can never marry the man I love."

TenTen's words rung inside Lee's head. He stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed. What's another cruel thing in this world other than losing the one you love the most? It's loving someone you can't have. The agony it inflicts was worse than a tooth ache for it only lasted an hour or so. The aching of heart can last a lifetime.

"Why is that TenTen-hime?"

The Earth's Princess stopped scooping her food. She took a deep sigh and pushed her plate away from her. She just lost her appetite. How could she not? What she was burdening was horrible. "My father wanted me to marry someone I don't even know. If I recall, he is way older than me. I mean I'm just eighteen years old!" She growled.

There was a minute of silence after that. What was he supposed to say? Congratulate her for having a marriage? No. She clearly didn't liked it. Comfort her by saying it'll be alright? It'll be a lie. Once she was married to that person, she'll be with him till she died. Gathering some of his saliva, Lee gulped dreary.

"Besides, I should be the one to choose who my husband will be." TenTen added after the awkward silence.

"Y-yes," he stuttered unsure of what words would he speak. "But may I know who the lucky guy is?"

"Lucky my butt!" she answered crossing her arms. She looked at her side and pouted her lips after puffing her cheeks.

It was a simple gesture but a smile formed on his lips revealing his shiny teeth. She was a princess yet she's like a man. The way she speak, her interests and her herself… Lee found it interesting.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" she asked. She's irritated. Did she looked ugly? She instantly stopped her pouting and glared at him.

"It's not a bad thing! Believe me," he said while he was trying to hide her forming blush. She had just caught him looking at her smiling like an idiot. "It's just… you're a strange princess."

TenTen shifted her look on her lap. "That's why my father always scold me… he kept telling me I'm not a proper Princess…"

The sadness in her voice stabbed his heart. He wanted to ease or lessen her sorrow. "It's true… You are not a proper princess," Lee said to her while he took steps closer to her. His footsteps made her look at him "I believe you are a cool Princess," he added then he did his nice guy pose.

The Princess' eyes were stucked on him. Somehow, he found him sparkling. She bowed her head. "You're the first one to say that… If you were a guy… I may have fallen for you."

The Right Minister's left hand had his eyes almost pop. No can do. It's not a good idea. He should not comfort her further, he should not make her feel that way and the worst, he should not get any closer to her, and he must not cross the line. He, Lee was a spy. He's someone who would bring TenTen's country down. Besides, after completing his mission, he'll leave. She'll be left all alone. He knew very well that he'll just add to the pain she was feeling.

"But, that's impossible! Haha!" TenTen told him after she noticed his face turned pale. Lee managed to laugh with her.

"I see, haha! Well, I'm going now TenTen-hime… just call me when you need my help."

"Yes."

Lee left the room as fast as he could but he made sure the Princess didn't noticed he wanted to get away from her. Truth was, he too wanted the idea of her falling for him. She told him about how her father treated her, he thought what he was feeling towards her was pity but now, he sincerely cared for her.

Unlike other Princesses, TenTen had small deep scars. It was from her secret training with her kunai while some of it was caused by his father's doing. Her mother was a skilled woman. She fought the war and died there, she was her idol.

With her father stopping her from enhancing her fighting skills, she assumed she was worried about her. She thought he was just worried about her taking injuries from it. But the reality was terrifying. Her father just wanted her to be prettier than any other Princess so that she could be married to a powerful Prince. TenTen was just an investment of King Mifune for his selfish dream.

Later that day, Lee was about to give her afternoon snack but she found her room empty. He checked the bathroom and her special secret room but she was not there too. He decided to look for her on the room of the palace. Just before he pass the King's office, he heard him yell.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! YOUR LIFE IS MINE AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. SO WHEN I SAY MARRY PRINCE SAI, YOU **WILL** MARRY HIM!"

Lee slowly opened the door and saw him scolding at TenTen. She was kneeling in front of him begging. "I.. I don't want to. Please father… d-don't," she cried.

Mifune shook his head. "It's final."

TenTen who was now angry stood up and glared at her father. She hated him. She despised him. "Well fuck it!"

Wide eyes took over Lee's face. The King had just slapped her daughter. He never knew a father would harm her own blood and flesh. Rage travelled all over his body. No one was allowed to hurt the girl he find interesting.

As TenTen's cheek burn, she threw sharp glares at her own father. She always received them, most of them were eviler than that. Her emotions locked inside her erupted. "Fuck you," she hissed. She just can't let him dictate her what she must do. She knew better.

Just when her father lifted her hand to land another blow on her, Lee rushed in. He stopped him by blocking his hand. Mifune curled his eyebrows by the sight while TenTen was shocked. "Please calm yourself Mifune-sama… Prince Sai may drop the marriage if he knew TenTen-hime's face was bruised."

"I see." The King waved his hand. "Bring her to her room and make sure she won't leave there."

"Yes, Mifune-sama."

 **X~X~**

Hinata went to the place where Naruto said they would meet. She waited there for minutes and the minutes turned to hours. The sun was now set high in the clouds signifying it was late in the afternoon. Yet even though she waited there more than three hours, she didn't sighed. She was patiently waiting for him. She quietly watched the leaves dancing with the wind.

"Hinata-hime, I'm sorry I am late to inform you this," Sakura panted. Hinata looked at her. "Osama can't come. He was summoned on the east part of the country to fix some problems," she added. "He said he's sorry for he can't come…"

Sakura expected her face to sadden or her eyes to show a glimpse of disappointment but she didn't. Hinata smiled at her, the same kind smile she knew. "I-it's okay Sakura-chan. I-I recognize Kokou-sama's responsibilities."

The pink hair maid mentally punched Naruto on his face. How come he treated his soon to be wife like this? She would definitely lecture him about his responsibility as Hinata's fiancé. "Hime, let me take you to your chamber," Sakura inquired. Hinata gave her a nod and she stood up from where she was sitting. Slowly she walked towards her.

 **X~X~**

Inside Hinata's chamber, her aid patiently waited too. He had his stomach growling but he refused to touch his lunch. He wanted to eat with Hinata. When she was eating, she was like a cottontail munching on the grasses. He found it really adorable. Gaara had always stole glances at her and one time, he almost chocked when their eyes met.

 _"That Hinata had eaten already. What can you expect? She's with her fiancée,"_ Shukaku complained.

Gaara didn't answer. It may be true but there's a tiny bit of light, a hope that Hinata will join him gobble the food that was served by Ino. Just by staring and smelling at them made his stomach whine more. It's been two hours after lunch.

"T-thank you Sakura-chan," finally, that familiar sweet voice. Gaara pressed his stomach with his left hand hoping it will lessen the sound of his growling stomach. He stared at the door and watched as Hinata slowly entered. Upon her facing him, surprise took over her tender face. "G-gaara-kun?"

The auburn kept his stone face. "Yes?"

Hinata then ran to him and sat at his front with the table of foods between them. "Y-you should have eaten… Y-you shouldn't h-have waited for me…"

He hate that expression of hers. Her curled brows, wrinkled forehead and her troubling eyes. He didn't deserve her being worried about him. "I'm fine Hinata-sama."

"I-I'm sorry,"

Gaara shook his head. "It's not important. How was your day with Kokou-heika?" he asked changing the topic.

Hinata lifted her right hand and clenched it gently, placing it just below her chin. She tilted her head a bit to her left. "I… I f-failed to see him..."

Joy erupted from his heart. All this time, he was troubled on what could had happen between Hinata and the King. Knowing they didn't spend time together made him happy. But of course it was easily washed by seas of guilt. He mustn't feel that way. "Hinata-hime, are you depressed by it?"

Hinata shook her head in a hostile way. "N-no. I knew t-that things like this w-would happen," she answered honestly.

He studied her again. She really looked weak, a fragile young flower. No one dare to harm her for she's the kindest of all. Except for the harsh wind. If so, he's willing to be a huge tree to block them protecting her. His desire to be with her grew stronger. She was like a rose. The more he was fascinated by her, the more he was close being hurt. The torrents of his thoughts instantly disappeared by a known sound.

"Ah! I-I'm s-sorry!" Hinata bowed her head leaving her dark blue hair curtain her face. Her stomach just growled.

Smile flashed from his face. "Let's just eat, Hinata-sama."

"Y-yes…" Hinata whispered. She always thought high of Gaara. He was kind just like Kiba. He showed his care by repeatedly saying she should take care and she found it warm. He was a kind man with strong appearance. She studied Unknowingly, her hand reached and touched the top of his head.

"Hmm?"

"W-wah! I… I was just curio-"

"You can touch them," he interrupted. Hinata nodded and let her fingers comb his hair. Gaara closed his eyes. It was a nice feeling. Just after few strokes, she withdrew her hand. He opened his eyes again.

"Your h-hair is smooth. I-I like them."

 _Why my hair? Why not just me?_

"Thank you," he answered. He mentally swore. She was killing her.

 **X~X~**

Night swiftly arrived and exactly at eight o' clock in the evening, Naruto, with Zabuza and Haku together with the Left Minister Danzo and the current Right Minister Iruka. The King felt relieved knowing he can now personally apologize to Hinata for suddenly leaving without any words. Yet at the same time, he felt nervous. What if she changed her mind? What if by that simple act of impoliteness she'll grew to hate him? Did he disappoint her? Did he made her lessen the love she felt for him? Somehow, Naruto, the feared King, had his throat dried.

" _Just shut up and go get your ass to her chamber, idiot,"_ Kurama rolled his eyes.

He swiftly dismissed the castle's officers and rushed to his room. Kakashi and Iruka exchanged glances and wiggled their brows. They assumed he wanted to see his future wife. Upon reaching his chamber, Naruto removed his kimono and changed to his normal kimono as fast as he could.

" _The hell Naruto, what are you doing?"_

"Changing..?" he answered after tying it.

The fox paw palmed his face. _"You don't have to do that! Just go to her already."_

"No way! I came from a journey. Hinata-hime might find me disgusting. The smell, I mean…"

" _How girly of you."_

This time, it was Naruto who rolled his eyes. After changing, he was about to leave his chamber but then Sakura slammed his door wide open. She had her eyes burning with fury and she had just finished cracking her knuckles. She was clearly mad. Naruto took steps back.

"Osama, welcome home," she greeted and grinned at him. "I humbly prepared something special just for you. Please accept it whole heartedly."

Meeting the cold wall at his back, he nervously swallowed. "Thanks Sakura-chan… but I'm fine," he answered with both of his hands up in the air.

Sakura took steps forward. "Oh that would be **disappointing**. I believe you deserved a beating after what you just did to Hinata-hime."

"I'm sorry for that, but I am on my way. Please save it for later. No, I order you to save it for later."

She stopped approaching him. "Commanding me eh? Osama, I am still your older sister. I shall discipline you for making a beautiful lady wait for nothing. Hinata-hime waited for you for five hours!"

"W-what?" Naruto froze in his place.

"I kept observing her from the window of the clinic. She's sitting there quietly near the fountain ignoring the time and the hot sun rays. She must have her creamy skin burnt now."

Naruto's wide eyes narrowed. "I did sent someone to tell her I won't come…"

"Well, that person didn't told her what you had said. I checked on you and when I found out you were gone, I ran towards her telling her you had departed. I pity her. No, I pity you. Hinata-hime is precious. She really love you more than I. She waited patiently, not sighing, not even complaining. She's not even sad!"

"I thought I had made her cry… I thought she hated me now…"

"Hinata-hime didn't shed a tear. She gladly told me she knew about your responsibility as the Fire's King."

 _"Damn it Naruto, you are lucky. What greatness had you done that the Gods sent her to you?"_

"I guess I deserve a punch."

Sakura, upon seeing his sudden change of aura calmed herself. "I'll save it for later, Osama. Besides, if I punched you now… Hinata-sama will see your bruised face. She worries about everything."

"Thank you," Naruto half-whispered. He then left her. "Stay here, I'll go to Hinata-hime's chamber alone," he said to Haku and Zabuza. The two bowed their head in agreement.

Reaching the Princess door, Naruto stuffed air inside him and released it slowly. Where would he begin? Greet her a good evening? Say she looked lovely tonight? But she always look outstanding. Maybe he should directly say sorry.

After a minute of battling with himself, thankfully Kurama didn't join. He surely would just say he was pathetic. "Hinata-hime, I had come… May I enter?" There was no response. It was a pure deafening silence. The king gulped. He thought she was ignoring her. She must had been dejected. If ever she won't forgive him, he'll accept it. The last thing he could do was at least apologize to her. "I'll enter then."

With cold sweaty hands, he opened the door. Whether the time went slow or his body just felt heavy, he didn't know. But he was expecting to see a fuming Princess. Perhaps a gloomy one? Different facial expression of Hinata came flooding his mind but it was all washed away when he saw her sleeping on her table.

Hinata had just finished writing a letter and just after that she fell asleep. She must had been tired all day. Naruto slowly walked to her noting himself not to wake her. He stopped at her front and studied her sleeping face. Her arms were crossed on the table with her right face buried exposing the left one.

That was when the King realized she had long eye lashes. Her nose was cute and it was turning red now. It was probably due to the cold breeze of the coming winter. Her plump lips were parted. The Princess looked like a doll. It's her steady breathe was a proof she wasn't. Relief took over him. Somehow, just by seeing her, he felt at ease.

Naruto noticed a paper just beside her. He was supposed to ignore it but then his curiosity won. He, with his cold hands gently lifted her elbow and acquired the paper. There he found out it was written by her. Her writings were the same as her, neat and beautifully made. Without a second wasted, his crimson eyes read them.

 _Dear Kiba-kun,_

Naruto paused reading. 'Who the hell is Kiba? And why does Hime addressed him with "kun"? Hungry for some information, he continued reading.

 _How are you?_

 _I am doing well here in the Fire Country. People here are nice and I grew to like them. You don't have to worry about me._

Kiba worried about her. That was clearer than ice. The King was now bitter. There's only two reasons for a man to become worried to a woman. It's either she's important to him or he loves him.

 _Does the waves harm our people? Please say no… How is Eldest sister? I hope she's not stressing herself for ruling the Water Country. How about Elder sister? I guess she is doing fine. Please Kiba-kun, take care of them… for me._

Little Gentle Princess as ever. He smiled to that but frowned again when his eyes read Kiba's name. Naruto didn't knew she had sisters… in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. That made him frown more. He was the worst husband to be ever.

 _I miss you. I miss Akamaru too. I yearn to be with you again. Till then, please take care._

 _Love,_

 _Hinata_

Naruto reread the last paragraph. His eyes stopped after reading _I yearn to be with you again._ Then he read the last part. _Love, Hinata._ He felt that familiar pain he had experienced. His heart felt like it was squeezed. He looked at the sleeping Princess with a stern face.

 _You lied to me._

Naruto then returned the paper on the table and walked fast outside her room.

 _She said she loves me but there she is writing love letter to that Kiba._

 _I was fooled. I should have known!_

Kurama's face was twisted _. "Oi Naruto, calm down."_ How irrational his King could be?

' _Not tonight Kurama. Just stay silent.'_

" _BUT you are acting recklessly! Let her explain."_

' _It's proven. What else does that letter means? She loves Kiba, she just said she loves me so I could pick her. She did that so she can finally graduate from being a poor Princess to a powerful one. They are all the same!'_

" _Now that is really stupid. I didn't know you think of Hinata-hime like that."_ Naruto was speechless by that. Lies. He lied to. Oh God, how could he hate Hinata? _"Do you think she CAN do it? I bet your brain was shook hard during your journey,"_ Kurama growled.

' _It's safer for me to hate her than love her knowing she loves someone else…'_

" _What you gonna do? Call off the wedding?"_

"…I will call of the marriage," Naruto blurted out after reaching his room.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed after hearing him. She just entered his room to deliver his tea. "Are you serious?"

The king looked at his feet. "I… Yes. I just found out Hinata-hime doesn't truly love me. She loves Kiba, the man from her country."

"Did she said it?"

"No," 

"Is that your opinion or just results from your wild imagination?"

"Both…"

"Tch. Osama, ask her. I don't want to see you sulking in the future regretting again because you lost someone you love," she said. She placed the tea on the top of his table.

"I don't love her..."

"Yet. Or perhaps you are just lying to yourself?"

Of course he's lying. He no longer see her as a reminder of his past love but he too fell for her. Hinata and the deceased Princess didn't have the same personality but she had captured his heart. But now, he was in the verge of breaking. How many times would it be for his heart to break?

 **X~X~**

It was just another day yet the sun was hidden behind the grey clouds. It's a sign. Winter's coming. Just few more weeks and the whole Fire country would be painted with white. Hinata opened her eyes and found she was now lying on her bed.

"You shouldn't sleep on your table again, Hinata-sama," Gaara said to her.

She slowly sat up and apologized to him. "I… t-these past days… I felt l-like I'm exhausted. I-I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Kokou-heika visited you last night," Gaara stated. A part of him didn't want to say it but if it would make her happy, so be it.

"K-kokou-sama?" Hinata asked. He was right. He saw her face lightened.

"Never mind that. Ino came and told me he summons you after breakfast at his office. I could escort you if you want."

"I'm f-fine. I'll manage to arrive there safely. Y-you don't have to worry a lot about me, Gaara-kun."

How could he not? He loves her for heaven's sake! Either way, he just gave her a small nod. "I'll wait here Hinata-sama."

 **X~X~**

"Enter," Naruto commanded after he heard Hinata's voice. He kept his eyes on the papers at his table. Slowly, Hinata opened the door and closed it. With tiny steps, she moved towards him and stopped a feet away from him and his table. "You can sit on the couch."

Hinata bit the walls of her cheeks while she tried to calm herself. There was something wrong about him. His somehow cold yet tender voice turned into something she hadn't heard before. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, she was again patiently waiting for him.

Naruto kept signing at the papers and let the scribble of his pen echo inside his office. He kept his focus on them and planned to just bluntly say that Hinata could go back to her country now since they won't get married. But her silence evaded his conscience.

A pair of red eyes landed into the quiet princess. It immediately made him drop his pen and clenched his fist. She's just like a lodestone, she's attracting him. "Hinata-hime," he called.

Hinata then looked at him innocently. "Y-yes?"

What Naruto was about to do, it chocked him. He couldn't bring himself to harshly send her away. She didn't deserve it. He left his sit and went to her. The King sat few inches away from her at the same couch. "Do you… do you wish to go back to your country?" he was tensed. He kept his guard, readying himself for her painful answers.

Hinata looked at him with curiousness. "P-pardon?"

Naruto held his breath. "You have someone you love there right?"

"K-kokou-sama, I'm c-confused…" she confessed. Her nervousness had been gone.

His toes curled under his kimono. He plastered a fake smile. "You can return to your country if you wish to. I can cancel our marriage if you want. That Kiba, you miss him right? I'm sure you wanted to meet him."

" _God damnit! What an idiot. And you call yourself a king?! Go take your words back!" Kurama argued._

"K-kokou-sama," Hinata paused. She finally understood what he was saying. He was willing to sacrifice their wedding so she could return to her country and marry Kiba. She smiled befor answering him. "Kiba-kun is m-my half older brother."

The King took a while to reply but when he did, he was only able to mumble an 'Ohh.' Kurama pretended Naruto was in front of him and hit his head as hard as he could.

He, Naruto, who was caging his emotions sighed in relief. Hinata made a small giggle by that. "I-I love Kiba-kun… I may a-also love l-lot of things… and p-persons b-but…" she bowed again. She was sure she was blushing.

"Continue."

"I w-will only l-love you the most, Kokou-sama," she answered not looking at him.

Naruto's face heated. His ears were overjoyed by what he heard. His untamable heart pounded fast and hard making him feel he's alive again. With his strong arms and careful hands, he reached for Hinata's shoulders and pulled her close to him. The Princess was shocked by his sudden action. She blinked her eyes. It made the King smile but this time, it wasn't a fake one.

"Say it again… Say it again but this time, look at me."

Hinata's pale skin turned pink then to darker shades of it. She wanted to avert her eyes away from him but she can't. Her snowy eyes were locked with his. "I…" she said feeling her throat dried. She was suffocating but seeing the one she loved being delighted by her feelings for him, she continued, "I-I I w-will only l-love you the most…Naruto-kun."

Taken aback by her, his smile faded and wants of embracing her traveled through his veins. Sure it was a taboo saying the Fire King's name but if it's Hinata, he'll allow it. How did she knew about his name? It didn't matter. He liked her calling him by his name rather than 'Kokou-sama'. It's clearer than ice.

She titled her head. He appeared to be there but he wasn't. She had never been this close to him. He was handsome indeed. His sun like hair, his whisker like scars and his crimson eyes, Hinata felt she belonged only to him.

When the King closed his eyes, Hinata was bothered. "K-kokou-sa-!"

The office became quiet again. Naruto's lips were pressed on Hinata's plump lips. At first, she was stunned and was unable to move. Her mind didn't functioned but after she felt his soft lips moving, wetting her dry one, she slowly closed her eyes. Her heart became steady, it no longer panicked but it felt safe.

Naruto pulled away and observed her. She had lifted her hand and with her fingers, she touched her lips. She didn't respond but she didn't refused. "Call me by my name."

"Are y-you s-sure Kokou-sam-!"

He had his lips locked with her again. Then he pulled away leaving a flushed princess. "If you don't, I'll kiss you again…but I wish I can kiss you whenever I want…"

It made her face redder than before. "N-naruto-kun…" she uttered. She gained his laugh.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, ending his laugh. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead then he pay attention to her eyes. It took him many days before he realized it but he was glad he wasn't late.

"I love you, Hinata-hime."

She didn't thought he'll feel the same. The Princess who was overwhelmed gasped. She didn't thought he'll feel the same. She was euphonized and she fainted. Naruto on the other hand caught her before she even fell backwards. He chuckled. Do white eyed people always fainted when they felt tides of emotions? He looked at her face then he placed his head on his shoulder while his other hand lifted her legs. He carried her bridal style and let her lay on the couch. He smiled at her. He kneeled and traced her face with the back of his index finger.

"Sweet dreams, Hinata-hime… and don't forget, I love you."

 **X~X~**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Let me give my thanks to awesome readers out there! Thank you for the read and reviews. I also thank those who support this story by following and adding this to your favorites! Without you all, this one had been long dead!_

 _ **Yuyui Hime :**_ _Kiba can't come cause Hinata's sister said so. xD About Naruto's past lover, well I think you already know… but you just can't accept it? No? xDD :DD Don't worry, Gaara will not be an antagonist._ _Yes there's a love triangle. More like love square. xDDD Just root for the one you really like. Haha! xDD I'm sorry for confusing you._

 _ **Rose Tiger:**_ _Naruto and the others will meet Karin on the next chapter. :O_

 _ **Maroulitsa**_ _: I guess I'll have your review now. xDDD How's this one? The naruhina moment, I mean._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Slavery? I did? O.O_

 _ **Purpledaisygirl:**_ _Gosh, I don't really know how to express feelings in words but I'm trying. I thank you for saying those words reached you. :DD Yes, I find hugging cute too! xDD_

 _ **Hinataellis:**_ _Boom boom boom! That thought would be answered with the next chapter. :DDD_

 _ **MYK-ON:**_ _Don't worry, you'll soon find out!_

 _ **Sunflower:**_ _I'm afraid this story might end sooner than I expected. D:_

 _ **Chappie 12 reviewer**_ _: xDD oh god, you really like it huh? :DD_

 _ **Yumi:**_ _thank you_ _I appreciate your review!_

 _ **Shadow-hunter104:**_ _I'll think about it. C:_

 _ **Naruhinakiralacus:**_ _I'm sorry for leaving a big cliffhanger and for not updating on time. Forgive or else I may end up hating myself for it. D:_

 _ **Lifesaver:**_ _Buddy, mas mahirap pala yung entomology na major kesa sa inaasahan ko. Grabe, ang hirap mag adjust but I WILL. I'm not sure kung kakayanin ko ang 4000k+ words sa lahat ng chapter. But I did 5k+ in this one (pero it took me two weeks xD wth xDD)_

 _JSemillano: Thank you for the review! :DDD Omg I really appreciate it!_

 _And to those who PM their reviews, I'm sorry I can't open my inbox. D: I can't read them yet. I don't know why. D: I'll mention you guys when I HAD opened them. Promise!_

 _I plan to make Karin and Naruto meet on this chapter but then… I can't. I mean, it's 5k+ words, if it became longer than that, people may get bored reading it…? So yeah, next chapter it is!_

 _Rest assured dear readers, I had finally reached a decision. 3k+ words every chapter. One week of missed update means the next chapter will have 6k+ words and so on. When I say 3k+ it means it could be 4k+ or so, okay? It just means that the chapter I'm gonna make is not less than 3k words. Yay!_

 _Now, the critical part… How's this chapter?_


	21. Tranquility

**Chapter Twenty:**

 **TRANQUILITY**

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

 _ **Osama**_ __ __ _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 _ **Kokuō Heika**_ __ _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 _ **Daijō-daijin**_ __ __ _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 _ **Udaijin**_ __ _Right Minister (Shikamaru) and Iruka as acting right Minister while Shikamaru was on a mission._

 _ **Sadaijin**_ __ __ _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **Warning: 6k+ words.**

 **Proceed…**

Shikamaru was always waking early in the morning. He wasn't like that in their country but he tried so hard just to wake up at five. Usually, he woke up nine in the morning. He wasn't fond of the cold breeze of morning air. He wasn't fond of morning itself. But he was hoping he would be served by Temari's breakfast food since it's the only food her Inn offered.

But there's some complications. Temari was not fond of morning too. She usually wakes when someone opens the Inn's door and spent the rest of her time sleeping on her desk. This led to Shikamaru's complains which pissed Temari resulting for her to cook breakfast only for Shino.

Shikamaru was given three days to complete the mission. Those three days were spent with him and Temari bickering, throwing each other weird insulting names that sometimes can be considered as a compliment. Temari called him Shikadai, a name he had given her but it was always replaced by "Pineapple head", "Lazy bumpkin," "Hey you," and other names that crossed her mind. He in return, just sighed and kept complaining on how troublesome she was.

There was a time when they played cards. It was on the first night. Having an IQ over 200, he would sure win. But after he knew the reason why she was playing with money gambled on it, he gave up giving her the amount she was just needing to pay for the land her Inn was built at. This caused Temari to smack his head with her fan whereas repeatedly saying how idiot he was for giving up. She was pissed of him. She always was. He's the total opposite of her husband.

Then there was the way his hair was tied that really looked like a pineapple, well to her. She liked pineapples and she secretly had her eyes scanning his back for that. In fact, when they talked or more like bicker, she was looking at his hair. Shikamaru found it discomforting. And just after the first night, she changed her first impression of him as a lazy, pineapple head, mean, and gentle-not-man to a man masked his eager to help by an idiotic act. This caught Temari's interest in him.

Returning from searching for answers for their mission, on the second day, Shikamaru saw Temari being chocked by one of the man whom she sent home bruised the other day. He watched silently as the five men teased her, waiting for her to cry for help but Temari was stubborn. She, even though gasping for air smirked at them. He even managed to call them shitty men afraid of a single woman that they called for backup.

She expected for a fist landing on her face or her abdomen but she certainly didn't expected the man who was choking her to let her go. The air, she inhaled them eagerly quenching the thirst of breath. She didn't also expected Shikamaru helping her. At that time Temari thought she had figured him out. He may look uninterested and bored but he was a nice person.

His shinobi skills were still flawless as ever. He managed to control the man who was choking her with his shadow, thanks to the light. That was when he realized that even though Temari was stong, she was still a female. She too was weak… which reminded him of his mother.

It was the last night of their stay. Shikamaru and Shino will be leaving tomorrow. They had few data on the Earth people since everyone kept quiet whenever he asked about King Mifune. This last night of them seemed boring so he wanted to spent it outside. From his bed, he went down only to found Temari drinking a lot of sake. She had drank seven bottles and there were twelve more.

"Already drunk?" he smirked taking a sit at the couch on her front.

"As if…" Temari hissed. She took another gulp of the sake. "Ladies drink liquor too."

Shikamaru chuckled. He watched her empty another bottle and she kept gulping the sake like a bottle of water. Temari didn't failed to amaze him. He was quietly watching her do her business. Figuring out his curiousness, Temari placed the bottle of sake on the table and she sucked the sweet air.

"Kankuro, my brother died," she said after gathering courage to tell him her bottled emotions. She laughed then tears formed below her eyelids. "Fuck Mifune. I wish for his death."

His grin dropped and his face was engulf with seriousness. Yes, he was interested about Mifune but he was more interested about her. He didn't knew she had a brother. "When and why did he died?"

She wiped the tears that was about to fall. Shikamaru searched for his green bandana while he kept his gaze at her. "I just received a message. I bet he failed the experiment they were doing to him."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"He said in a low voice not wanting for her to think he was pitying her. He handed her his bandana and Temari gladly accepted.

"It was Mifune's doing. You do asked me why there are few man around this area. It's because that fucking Mifune forcing them to work under him. He was preparing for war. He took my husband, now my brother," she paused unable to stop her sobs. "They… are dead!" she chocked while covering her face with Shikamaru's bandana. It smelled good and it's clean but she didn't care right now. She was embarrassed that he saw her crying, the least thing she could do was to cover her face. To gather up some courage, she picked the bottle of sake nearest to her.

His heart wasn't hard as stone. He had always soft spot for woman, especially to her mother and Temari was just like her mother too; Strong yet weak. His eyes softened and he stopped her from drinking another bottle of sake. "You should rest."

She, for the first time, didn't looked at him with those fierce and fiery eyes. It was replaced by whole sadness; pure sadness that drilled to his heart. It was the same eyes her mother gave her the night she last saw her. Wide eyes greeted Temari in return. Even though her sight started to get blurred, she didn't failed to notice his paled face.

"My mother was like you," Shikamaru started to speak. She placed the bottle to where it was and sat back on her sit. He took it a sign to continue so he did. "She was strong…. and lovable."

"She is a good mother and wife then."

"Yes, she was."

Temari bit her tongue after his straight answer. She paused thinking what she would say to him. "What happened?" she asked. She cursed herself. What other words would she use so that she won't hurt him or let him feel that she was feeling sorry for him? What other words could make him laugh or smile?

Shikamaru sighed. "Suicide. Father died and I was busy being a pawn of war back then, she thought she was not needed anymore. That night, I assured her I would come home early to celebrate her birthday… but I failed. You see, I'm a worthless son," he paused giving her a sad smile. "I thought by ending the war, we could live the way we were back then but then, I prioritized my duty over my own mother."

"Maybe that's what my husband thought too when he went to Mifune. Maybe you're not a worthless son, maybe your mother was just engulf with loneliness that her mind was clouded with negative thoughts, maybe she regrets it now and maybe, just maybe, she was hoping for you to forgive yourself…"

Shikamaru laughed at her statement. The recent war was unforgivable. It took hundreds of thousands of lives. All those who started them were unforgivable, just like those who fought for their own benefit. Humans were selfish beings after all. "I am trying to prevent possible calamity. By doing so, to the day I'll die, that's when I can forgive myself." He lifted both of his hands and showed it to her. "These hands are tainted."

She lifted her hands and intertwined them with his. "Shikadai, I survived the war. I didn't used mine to help others. I watched them died in front of me, I only cared for my brother and my safety… my heart is tainted. Having your hands tainted," she let go and sighed. "I envy you."

There came the silence and the uncomfortable heavy air. Temari's eyes were stuck at her lap while Shikamaru's were on hers. All this time he lived a life of hating himself, the reason why he was still not married. He thought because of the lives he had taken, he didn't deserved to be happy. He always thought he was the worst human on earth for painting the ground with human bloods but upon hearing Temari's story, he had found someone whom he could share the same feeling about.

He no longer saw his mother on her. He saw a woman whom he wanted to wake up next to. "I am sure your brother loves you a lot. You are a great sister. Also, I am sure your late husband love you a lot. He's lucky he had you as his wife," he stopped then he stood up showing his back on her. With small, slow steps, he began to walk away from her. "I envy him."

 **X~X~**

The grave part of being a King was that, your life was not yours. People who were under your command, those who live to the country you rule and everything in it depends on you. If the people were suffering, you're a bad king. If the people were prosperous, you're a good king. But if the people smiles at your front and throw glares at your back, you're a miserable king. Naruto belonged to that category.

As a King, his parents above knew he was doing well. The Fire country was vast yet he was able to manage it. He, at the young age, ruled his country with amity. What did he received in return? His people feared that because of the beast inside him, he could kill them all. No matter how kind he tried to be, it didn't reach the sentiment of his people. Their horror of him clouded their hearts and minds.

The world was full of shibobis before but after the war, few only survived. One of them was Sadaijin Danzo who was a respectable shinobi back in time. He lent his help to the past kings so that his beloved country would not be a deserted land. Having fear of Naruto rampaging destroying Fire, he wished for his disappearance.

"There's no poverty. There's no harmful disease. But there are sharpening of swords and daggers, Osama. A war is about to start." Iruka reported to Naruto.

The King and his ministers are currently inside the King's workplace. They were talking about the group of merchants whom Iruka caught selling weapons. When would he won't feel anything about this issue? How come after all the good things he had done to them his people still wished for his death?

Kurama who heard the report and felt the angst Naruto was feeling, remained silent with his eyes closed. He could feel his boiling temper. Honestly, he too was angered but it was Hinata who kept him refraining suggesting Naruto to kill those who plan rebellion. Kurama had felt loneliness after the death of the deceased princess, he felt like having another war would make Hinata suffer the same fate as her.

"I believe this isn't the first time they tried to sell weapons," Kakashi responded while scanning the papers. "Udaijin Iruka, do you know where they came from?"

Iruka shook his head then he rested his back on his chair. " _They are advance weapons. I will investigate on it Daijō-daijin Kakashi."_

 _Danzo cleared his throat. "That's good. Please do." There's no hint of nervousness on his voice, he had mastered bottling his emotions a long time ago._

 _Kakashi smirked with evilness at him. He knew he was planning about something but he was not sure if he's behind the importation of new kind of weapons. He turned his head towards the left minister. "Any idea Sadaijin Danzo?"_

 _The left minister shook his head. His palms began to sweat and he wanted to gulp as hard as he could but Naruto, who was reading the report with his narrowed eyes made him forget to breathe. Kakashi repeated his question after a minute of his silence. "AH! It could be from us. We are the most powerful country after all. I bet it's impossible for the other country to make those kinds of weapons," he paused rubbing his chin. "Perhaps Shikamaru, the previous right minister knows something about it."_

 _Kakashi and Iruka twitched their eyebrows. Danzo was slimy as the snail. They really need proof that it's all his doing so that their King could already punish him. Kakashi secretly wished for Shikamaru's success in his mission._

 _"Kokou-heika, you've been quiet all along… what were you planning?" Danzo asked changing the subject. Upon meeting his gaze, he instantly flinched. His eyes were glowing red. The slits of his pupils were sharper than before. It's a sight he knew very well. Just one wrong move and he'll snap. "P-Pardon my rudeness," he bowed his head._

 _"Maintain the peace of Fire, that's one of my mother's wishes. How could I do it when someone is destroying the peace I'm making? I am wondering what I should do to that person once I have his neck gripped by my hand…" Naruto's eyes kept burning as his dark voice reached the walls of his room. "Should I skin him alive with my nails or should I cut his body parts bit by bit while that person is still breathing? Maybe I should do both?"_

 _Danzo gasped. He was acting like that again. He was becoming a beast. His heart raced and panicked inside his chest. How fearsome could he be? He watched the other ministers who were kept still, unafraid of the King's act. That's why he wanted the Naruto's lifeless body. This will remove him and the others who were on his side. They were a threat to the peace he was making._

 _"Let us think about it later, Osama. For now, the east part of the country needs you," Iruka said. Kakashi agreed with him encouraging Naruto to forget his bloodlust. "I received a report about corrupted official there. We must give him the proper treatment or else the Fire people would suffer."_

 _Suffer?_

 _The King spent most of his time squeezing his brain for the solution of the suffering of his people yet his people didn't even bothered to ask how he was. Somehow, Naruto's blood flowing seemed cold. Heat and tightening on his chest made him gripped his hands. A dominant force wanted to erupt inside him. He was trying to stop himself from doing such action since he might overdo it. He might break and destroys things again and Tsunade would hit him again for it. Besides, Hinata was sleeping. It was still ten in the evening._

 _Hinata…_

 _Iruka, who knew Naruto more than Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows._

 _When did this happen?_

 _Whenever Naruto came to that point, he was like that for a day and it he would just calm down when he visited the grave of his deceased love ones. He watched as his scorching eyes slowly returned to their crimson shade. He was surprised when he started smiling. It was a sheepish smile but he knew, through his eyes, Naruto was pleased. In some way, he finally agreed to what Sakura and Tsunade were saying._

 _How's it going to be without women?_ _He chuckled silently._

 **~X~X**

Hinata spent her day with Ino whenever she gave her foods, with Sakura whenever she saw her, with Gaara but most of her time was spent with the flowers in the castle's garden. She had already pressed the flowers of the half of them on her book which she looked at every night. They were all wonderful but the blue morning glory Naruto gave her was the one who touched her soul the most.

She had admired the flowers a lot. She didn't have her own garden and she hadn't tried taking care of them but she was contented by just seeing them. Their soft fragrant petals and sometimes smell less flowers with different hues color her life. She found solicitude in them.

She touched the blue morning glory with gentleness as she smiled tenderly. Her expressive eyes stared at it appreciating its simplicity; it's faint blue shade. A cold breeze of wind entered her window blowing her hair behind her. She breathed slowly. The cold season was approaching. She felt a bit of sadness knowing she won't be able to see the garden full of flowers starting today, or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow perhaps. Winter was an unforgiving season. She didn't like it. It was the only thing she disliked.

"Hinata-hime, I have come instead of Ino," Sakura called outside her chamber. She was holding her dinner since Ino was called by Orochimaru.

"P-please enter…" Hinata replied. She slowly closed her book of pressed flowers and placed it on a shelf just beside her table.

Sakura did what she was supposed to do and after placing the tray of food on her table, she should be leaving but she didn't. She was always greeted by her warm and bright smile… except tonight. The Princess was smiling but it's not shining. A spark ignited inside her mind.

"Do you perhaps miss Osama?"

"E-eh?" she chocked with her wide eyes. "I… I had last seen N-Naruto-kun four days ago I-!"

"YOU ARE CALLING HIM BY HIS NAME?!" Sakura gasped. She wasn't insecure by that idea. She was just surprised and she liked it. She was right all along. It was Hinata who may be the one to return his crimson eyes back to their normal color, the color of the day sky, blue. She nodded her head. "Did he heard you call his name, Hinata-hime?"

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan… Ino-chan told m-me about his name, w-when I talked to Naruto-kun that d-day… his name s-slipped on my mouth… I… I was too overwhelmed by my emotions… I t-thought he'll hate me," she answered truthfully while playing with her fingers.

"I bet he liked it!" Sakura cheered. She knew that it was a taboo but knowing Naruto, she expected this to happen. Her wide smile slowly faded as she studied Hinata who was looking at her lap. If only Naruto wasn't a king and she wasn't a princess… they would probably living a happy and normal life on the country side. They would only be spending each other's' time together. It was a beautiful sight.

"Naruto-kun l-likes it," Hinata whispered. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him but she didn't want to tell it to Sakura. It would only trouble her. Naruto may not look like it but behind his strong façade, but he was still an adolescent. Fire country and its people was his main concern as a King. She didn't want him to worry about her. She was indeed sixteen years of age but she'll turn seventeen soon. But ages were not an assurance how mature a person was.

Sakura told her she'll be going and she bowed her head. Just after she closed the door, she met Gaara. Gaara bowed at her and she did bowed at him too. It was always like this. But she planned tonight to be different. "Gaara-kun," she called him before he ask for Hinata's permission to enter.

He turned his head towards her. He was small compared to most of the guys at his age but it didn't bothered him looking up at Sakura who was just an inch taller to him. Besides, it wasn't his fault being a premature child. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked. He was feeling uneasy. He didn't felt the ease talking to others except to Hinata.

"I am aware how you look Hinata-hime," she told him while directly looking at his eyes. She meant no harm but she didn't pity him. She knew those gazes he casted towards the Princess. Its how Shino looked at her, it was full of care. She mentally grabbed her hair trying to get rid of the emotionless lad in her mind.

"I plan to keep it as a secret until I die."

Sakura waited for a hint of regret or sadness on his face but knowing he was definitely do what he just said, she nodded. "Won't you plan to fall in love with another lady?"

He narrowed his eyes, not at her but at the thought of it. He wasn't like those men who fall in love with girls and then fall out of love because they had found a new love interest. He didn't understood those kind of men. If their feelings would fade, might as well just keep it to themselves not blurting out how they love someone then the day after, they were with another girl's arms. How despicable!

"I am sure of my feelings," he answered plainly.

"Thank you," she said to Gaara and turned away from him. She felt those six words stung her insides. . Lee had confessed to her and she rejected him swiftly just before he finished what he was about to say. This earned Shino's laugh which she saw for the first time. It caught her breath. She tried to make him laugh after that but she failed.

Do men do the opposite of what they are told? She was hurt by Shino's composed gestures and blank reactions resulting for her to conclude he didn't care and he won't. Just when she decided to stop her swarming feelings towards him, he started to care. But Sakura wasn't sure of her own feelings anymore. Sakura sighed. Men too were troublesome in contrary to what Shikamaru always said that women were troublesome.

Reaching her quarter, she closed the door and headed to her bed. She problem Naruto's love life yet she didn't even know what to do to her own life. Just when she was about to let her tiredness consume her, she heard a familiar sound. It was from the window. She went to it and saw one of Shino's bugs. She then closed the window and let the curtain cover the inside leaving the bug hovering outside searching for an entrance.

 **X~X~**

The Earth Kingdom was quiet as ever. If it was one of those normal days, if you listen carefully you will hear the thin air being sliced by kunais. But since TenTen was locked inside her room, feeling helpless she let the gravity bind her to her bed.

Lee was outside listening to her sobs. It was a painful tune. They had completed their mission and Shikamaru told him through Shino's bug that they will be leaving tomorrow morning. He at least wanted to bid her a proper goodbye but the keys of the door was held by the King, Mifune. Snatching and stealing it would be easy but it would only cause commotion. He had successfully stolen the paper which contained Danzo's name and signature as a proof of his betrayal to the Fire King leaving a fake one behind.

He stared at the huge door with worried eyes. If Mifune had slapped her before, he'll do it again in the future. Since when did he felt worried about her? He didn't know. He wanted her to be happy but he can't give her happiness.

First, she didn't love him. He knew TenTen wanted to marry a man she loves and she only saw him as a female maid of their palace. Second, she was a princess. His profit won't sustain the way her needs. Third and last, he just felt sorry for her. He didn't feel any affection towards her, he was just caring… or so he thought. With a faint voice, he whispered her goodbye.

 **X~X~**

Returning from his journey, Naruto headed to his room. It was eight in the evening and he was tired. Not because there's a beast inside him that supply energy to him means he could work twenty four seven hours all the time. He lied there feeling the heavy eyelids that were closing his eyes. He needed sleep. He needed to rest. But he dreaded upon closing his eyes, his nightmare would come. He then used the last of his energy to sit. He waited for Sakura to deliver his tea… after that, he planned to sleep… straightway.

His door opened but the one who opened it wasn't Sakura, it was his wife to be, Hinata. She was shocked and he was too. She expected him to be sleeping but seeing him in that state she ran towards him.

"N-naruto-kun," she called.

"H..inata?" he asked with heavy eyes. God, was he dreaming? Surely the timid Princess won't have the courage to enter his room without his permission…?

She on the other hand placed her hands on his shoulders. He was barely sitting and Hinata was standing in front of him keeping his balance. Her snow eyes looked worried at him. He didn't failed to see it. He smiled faintly resting his head on her chest. She was surprised and her cheeks didn't failed to redden.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Shhh," he hussed him then he placed his arms around her waist hugging her. His head was still resting on her chest listening to her heartbeats that were loud and steady. He sniffed her scent… it was nice than any of his expensive perfumes.

Hinata let her hands travelled from his arms to his back, hugging him too. She lifted her right hand and brushed his blonde hair which made him purred. She continued doing that. He smelled of sweat and he was sticky but she didn't mind it at all. Slowly, Naruto's strength was going back.

"Hinata,"

"Y-yes?"

"Tomorrow is the fourth day of the week," he paused lifting his head meeting her gaze. "Where do you want to go?"

Hinata was intelligent. She wasn't dumb but she was slow sometimes. She curled her brows. "I-I'm sorry?"

Naruto's hug tightened and he flashed a wide smile at her revealing his teeth. "It's my free day."

Hinata's lips parted with an inaudible gasp. She wanted to spend her time with him too but by his looks earlier, he needed rest. She's never a selfish person. "N-Naruto-kun, you need to rest tomorrow… I-if this happened again… you may catch a d-disease," she softly replied. She cringed to the thought of him lying in his bed, lifeless. "I d-don't want you to end up l-like my father…"

They exchanged looks for quite some time. Naruto won't be killed by being tired, unless someone attacked him while his energy was drained. He won't catch disease, not something that'll cause him death but cold and fever sometimes happened to him. "But I want to go out with you."

He won't ever get used to her blushing. It was really cute. Hinata bit her bottom lip trying to calm herself. "S-spending time with you on the g-garden is e-enough for me, Naruto-kun," she said gaining another wide smile from him.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I'll come to your chamber to pick you up personally. This time, I won't make you wait for nothing, believe it!"

Hinata smiled kindly in return. "Yes…" she answered. She let him go hoping he'll break his arms hugging her but he didn't.

He wanted to feel her warmth again. It was making him feel at ease. If only he could bring her wherever he went, he would. He long yearned for this kind of warmth. He can't wait for their wedding. But then again he knew well she was still young. He too was. Tsunade said they could only marry when she turned eighteen and it'll take him years before he make her his wife. Hinata waited patiently for him and he would the same too. It would be worth it.

Slowly, Naruto stood up, keeping his hands around her waist. Hinata took a step back and lifted her face to see his face. He was taller than her or rather, she was smaller than her. She kept her hands near her chest. The moon was the only eyewitness of this night.

"Hinata," he said not adding her title as a princess. She was Hinata alone and he'll fall for her whether she's a princess, a commoner or a maid. He looked at her with those loving crimson eyes. At that moment alone, Hinata knew what was about to happen. She closed her eyes little by little. It's not proper to kiss, not yet. They were still not married to each other but there's no rule stating that it's prohibited.

"Please stay for a while," Naruto requested after they shared an innocent kiss. Hinata smiled in approval. He let her sat on his bed and he sat beside her, holding her hands. They were small, soft and delicate. He lifted them and planted them a kiss. Hinata blushed silently. "Hinata, tell me something about yourself… if it's okay with you," he asked her remembering the thought that he didn't

"W-well, I-I'm not sure what to tell…"

"I heard you had two older sisters and Kiba as your older brother," he said. He wanted to know things about her. He was a worthless husband to be. He didn't even know her favor color!

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, I am half royalty and half c-commoner-."

"It doesn't matter to me." Naruto rested his forehead on hers and kept his eyes locked on her pale ones. "I love you."

"I-I do love y-you too." She was beyond happy at this moment. Perhaps this was what her father was telling her. It was a joy she brought to him that he cherished and boasted about. She was too kind and lovable to be hated yet too fragile; she could be easily broken.

"How's your life back in your country?" Naruto asked while playing with her fingers.

She hesitated for a moment after the rush from events of her past clouded her mind. All those hate, all those cruelty and the joys… they all flooded her heart. "It was nice…" she answered giving him the best smile she could.

"We should visit there sometimes," he said. He expected her to smile or her face to brighten but he didn't expected her face to pale.

"I-its winter… my country was s-surrounded by w-waters," Hinata griped his hands. Winter was such an unforgiving season. It was always was. During winters, she kept herself locked inside her room with the curtains blocking the window. She had blurred memories of blood splattered on the snow.

Naruto felt her tensed and he rubbed his thumb on her palm. "Then we'll go there maybe three days after now. I bet there's still three weeks before winter comes. Besides, you do miss your brother and you are worried about your people."

"Okay…" she agreed in defeat. Perhaps it was time for her to face her fear. "B-but… p-promise to return before the first snow comes… please."

"Yes. I promise." He sensed her fear. He wanted to ask about it but he would ask her about it tomorrow. Tonight was a beautiful night, he didn't wish for it to be ruined by his mere curiosity.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun."

"No, I thank you," he looked at her full of love and care then he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. Hinata titled her head due to the ticklish feeling which surprised Naruto. He didn't know she was… sensitive. "Please don't get tired loving me."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I won't."

He then pulled her hugging her, the two of them stayed like that. It was the moon who was watching the two of them smiling freely. Who would have thought that loving someone who loves you too would be a wonderful sensation?

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note:**

Thank you to the following readers who left their review on the previous chapter.

 _AnimeFanfictionDreams: Thank you :DD_

 _Chappie 12 reviewer: Sakura and Naruto are not blood related but yeah, she's his older sister xD Hmm… Next chapter might answer that question. :D Love yah too xDDD_

 _Sunflower: Yes, planting trees are amazing; especially reaching the top of the mountain! Yup. TenTen is a strong woman. Oh btw what do you mean about "what happened to the no show message?" ? I'm sorry but I didn't get it. xD I'm such a slow poke most of the times. I hope this chapter satisfied you._

 _Purpledaisy: Naruto can't shout at her. Remember when he did? He made her cry and he didn't want that to happen. xDD Thank you too!_

 _Shadow-hunter104: Thank you for the good review on the previous chapter!_

 _Yuyui Hime: Thank you! I hope I can also make you like TenTen and Lee especially Shikamaru and Temari. (I'm not sure if Sakura x Shino will work but yeah. xDD) I'm happy this story makes you love naruhina more (cause I do love them, a lot.) xD_

 _Maroulitsa: OMGOSH. I'm sorry I can't do that. This is ermm rated T. The readers of this story didn't tell me about changing this to rated M so I'm sticking to the said rating. (so yeah, no 'descriptions' of adult kiss xDDD) xDD Sorry. Karin would REALLY APPEAR ON CHAPTER 21! D:_

 _Rose Tiger: I'm sorry naruhina moment here was just like the previous chapter! D:_

 _Guest: Thank you! :D_

 _Cntcenut5: It was a curse I had placed on me when I included the almost all the characters. I mean I could make this story without side pairings right? But I wanna try something new. If I stick to my safe zone… I'm afraid my poor writing style would stay poor- worst is that it might get poorer. Don't get offended, what I'm saying is that I loved your review. I mean it helped me with this chapter! (But I know it's not enough) The character development… hmm, this will make the plot goes in slow pace. This would mean THIS STORY WON'T END SOONER THAN I EXPECTED. xDDD I do wish for your future reviews to help me improve. :DD Thank you again! (if it wasn't for you, this chapter might be some of non-related-to-plot-chatting. But it's still was) xDDD_

 _Moon of my heart: haha, thank you! :D but I thought the kiss was cliché. xDD_

 _MYK-ON: Now you know! :D_

 _OMG ITS NARUHINA_ _: Thank you! And btw, I love your name!_

 _lifesaver_ _: xD hahaha yey! Opo, Idol ko si Shino dahil MASTER siya ng mga insekto xDDD I kinda enjoyed writing this one. But It's still rushed. D:_

 _Eizleina Kyotarin_ _: Yesh, (kinda) Hinata and Kiba are siblings xD Oh btw, I'm not really good at making fluffy stories/ scenes. How's this one? :O_

 _ **X~X~**_

 _I'm afraid our exam week is coming. It would be on next next week… but I wish I could update while I'm reviewing my subjects. (Physics, statistics, animal nutrition, acarology, crop protection, agricultural management…. Both lecture and lab) –sigh- goodluck to me and to those who are about to take their exams too!_

 _This chapter had been completed on Sunday afternoon. I started writing on Saturday. Haha. Yup. It's kinda rushed? Sorry for mistakes, wrong grammars and miss typed words. :O_

 _Now, for the critical part;_

 _How's this chapter?_

 _Any violent review?_

 _Any suggestions?_

 _Any criticisms?_

 _Any comment?_


	22. Past and Present

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

 _ **Osama**_ _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 _ **Kokuō Heika**_ _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 _ **Daijō-daijin**_ _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 _ **Udaijin**_ _Right Minister (Shikamaru) and Iruka as acting right Minister while Shikamaru was on a mission._

 _ **Sadaijin**_ _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **WARNING: UNEDITED. RUSHED. SORRY for wrong grammars and missed typed words. I'll edit it oneday.**

 **Proceed…**

"I envy him."

That was Shikamaru's last words to Temari last night. She wondered why those three words kept her awake all night even though she had consumed lot of sake. Maybe because she was simply curious and puzzled about what he meant by that? But deep inside, she knew the answer. She just won't accept it. It's been five years. Temari almost forget what being excited felt like.

Five years of having a heart of stone. Five years of having a frozen and cold heart. Five years of face masked of being strong. All those five years, one person seemed to break her façade. Maybe sad endings were stories that haven't ended yet. It's too early to say she had fallen in love, but she was sure there was something about him she likes… conceivably a lot.

Not too soon, morning came and washed the night sky. Temari sighed. It was the last day of Shikamaru and Lee at her Inn. It was the last day she'll see him and hear him mutter how troublesome things are. It annoys her yet she somehow she mentally smiled at it. It's what makes him Shikamaru. After stretching her body and yawning, she arranged her beddings neatly then headed downstairs. Perhaps today might be different than the other days. It's the day the two men from other country would depart.

Shikamaru had woken up one hour earlier but he can't bring to move his body. He kept his eyes closed wishing the time would stop working so that he could still sleep. If only things were simple as that, you get what you like, then everyone will be contented and happy. But humans were selfish and greedy beings. What was it that makes them satisfied, it doesn't exist. Or so he thought.

Lazily, he rubbed the back of his head and turned to his left side. He avoided the sunlight that blinded him from the world itself. Why would he get up early when he won't even get something from it?

 **X~X~**

Waiting was something the King didn't like. The hell he'll waste his time for people who don't arrive on his designated time. He was a king, no one dared to mess with his patience… well except Sakura. Hinata didn't waited for an hour nor a minute for Naruto's arrival. This was because the King himself was the one who went to her chamber to take her to the castle's garden. But this time, it was the king who waited for her. For how long? That's until Sakura had finished dressing her and such. It was both a payback for what Naruto had done to her and for the reason that, Sakura wanted Naruto to look dumb. She'll carve in her mind what would be his reaction after seeing her masterpiece.

Somehow, Naruto forgot about him being a ruler. He stood patiently outside his soon to be wife's door with Zabuza and Haku. Both of his guards exchanged glances with their eyebrows wiggling. Naruto just rolled his eyes at them. What he was doing was natural, right? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. So what if he was waiting for a girl? That person was the one he loves, shouldn't he tolerate such little sacrifices? Besides, it's worth it.

"Hinata-hime, would you please calm down?"

"I—uh… hmm!" she stopped her breathing and squeezed her eyes shut. Sakura then patted the cloth with powder on her face.

"Finished!" Sakura rejoiced feeling delighted to what she had done.

"T-than-… tha-," Hinata was about to say but she was cut off by her sneeze. She didn't just did that once but thrice. "I… I'm sorry," she added looking down. Sakura just gave her a small chuckle.

Neither of the two ladies inside the room noticed how Naruto's lips curled and turned to a small smile. Yes, he heard what just happened and what was happening. He imagined how Hinata would look like if she sneezed, maybe she would have her eyes half open, tears clouding them and her nose red as the tomato? He used his right hand to cover his face. _I want to see that…_

"Now, turn around hime." Sakura took a step backwards and eyed at her work of art. Hinata did what she had told with her cheeks flushed. "Yup, just what I had imagined," she smiled at her.

"Sakura-chan… thank you," Hinata smiled and bowed at her.

"I-it's nothing hime! D-don't act like that!" Sakura protested. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from her, hiding her embarrassment. "Now, you should go out. Osama might had fallen asleep since he waited for you for two hours."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Y-yes!" she turned around and slid the door. Truth was, she was panicking. She thought she's face an angry King. She had made him wait, which was rude. He's the King for heaven's sake! She could die by doing such horrible thing. She opened the door as quickly as she can and faced the King who was just two feet away from her.

"H-hi?" Naruto spoke after seconds of silence. He had adjusted himself when he heard that Hinata was about to leave her room. He had cleared his throat hoping his warm cheeks would return to their respective color. But upon seeing Hinata like that, he felt his cheeks burning again.

Her hair that used to be dancing with the wind was now braided. It's gracefully placed at the side of her left shoulder. Her full bangs that used to cover her forehead was pinned, showing her beautiful bubbly gentle face. Her eyes that were strangely made was now nude before him. He had never seen this look of her. She looked stunning together with her lavender kimono. He was simply stunned and enchanted.

"Na-Naruto-sama," she bowed then she lifted her head but kept her eyes on the ground. Her feet suddenly looked interesting. "I-I'm sorry for m-making you wait…" she bit her bottom lip. She waited for his reply but when he didn't, she slowly rolled her eyes at her front only to meet Naruto's stare. She then quickly looked down again.

" _Talk. You idiot,"_ Kurama murmured.

Naruto cleared his throat then he slowly turned his head away from her. Then he took some steps forward. He held his left hand to Hinata without looking at her. Hinata looked confused while the two guards, Zabuza and Haku bowed their head. Nope. Not because the King and his soon to be wife would be leaving. It's because they were hiding the smile they can't hold back. Sakura just stood inside the Princess' room, smiling, watching quietly the two lovers who were acting like seven years old. _What a familiar sight._

"Eh?" Hinata asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She observed the King's hand twitched then curled and uncurled. "N-naruto-sama?"

Naruto glanced back at her. Yup, she's slow. More like, innocent. Perhaps… no one had ever held her hands? "Your… hand," he managed to say with his raspy voice. "Give me your hand."

Her lips formed a small 'o' in realization of what he was implementing. She then gently let her left hand swayed with the air and let it landed on his strong and firm hand. Her other hand was held close on her chest and she could feel her heart began to feel warm… a feeling which she only feel when she's with him.

Slowly, Naruto pulled her without a force as they walk outside the Queen's turf. He was sure he was holding her hand but he wasn't sure if she was trembling or if it's him who's shuddering. But who cares? He had her and she had him. What else could matter?

 **X~X~**

Walking down the stairs, Shikamaru felt his feet grew heavy. It wasn't because he was forced to get up but, he felt like he wanted to stay. Even just for a day. Parting was something he hated. He don't like goodbyes and tears. He didn't like leaving Temari behind, but he have to.

Reaching the first floor, he was surprised that Temari wasn't sleeping on the table. He was even surprised when he saw her went out the kitchen with two tray of foods on her hands. "I bet one person couldn't eat all those foods," he stated monotony referring to Shino.

Temari would've glared at him, throw the breakfast he cooked for him on the garbage and kick his butt outside her inn but she simply sighed. "The other one is for you, idiot."

There was a short silence between them.

But not an awkward one.

It's just, Shikamaru's face calmed and brightened. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, here," she handed him his tray of foods and he gladly accepted it. "If you ever spill them, I'll make sure you won't leave here-,"

"Fine by me."

"Y-you pineapple head, let me finish!" she blurted out. Of course she wanted him to stay too. She still doesn't like him, she's not in love with him. It's just, she wanted to know him more. But Shikamaru didn't have the same idea. "All I'm saying is, don't waste food."

"Yes. I get it," he mumbled. Temari readied herself for the next line of him. She was about to roll her eyes after hearing his famous 'How troublesome'. "Sorry."

She was slightly surprised to the point wherein she didn't know if she'll laugh or… maybe that's the only option. Her left brow raised while waiting for his reply. "I never knew you know that word."

"I never knew you could wake up early."

"Well, that's because I wanted to cook you breakfast—I mean, it's your last day here. I mean, it's because of last night. A way of showing my gratitude."

Shikamaru smirked. He knew she was ashamed of what just escaped her mouth. He wanted to tease her more. Like saying how cute she was when she acts like that. But then, Shino came. For the first time in his life, he had become pissed with his right hand.

"Well, what do we have here?"

 **X~X~**

Hinata kept her eyes glued at the sight before her. She was biting the walls of her cheek while at the same time, she was blushing furiously. Naruto was at her front guiding her while their hands were linked together. She had kissed him before, she had hugged him… but holding his hand was all new to her. She made sure not to grip him tight and she gulped when she just did. She looked at Naruto by lifting her head but he didn't looked at her.

The King on the other hand was busy calming himself. Her hand felt like it's fragile… as if… if he exerted even just a little force on it, it'll break. Her hand was soft and smooth and it only added to the tension he was feeling. He was debating whether to let go of her hand or to stay like that. He was lost in his thoughts when he sensed that Hinata's grip on him tightened. He inhaled sharply then cleared his head. He was the one who wanted this, to spend his day with Hinata and yet he's the one who's making things awkward.

"Come," Naruto said with a gentle tone then he pulled Hinata beside her. "Walk beside me…"

Hinata gasped silently. The warm feeling inside her chest seemed to swarm. She edge closer to him and followed his slow pace of walking. "O-okay," she breathed then she smiled. He was holding her hand tighter and she did the same as well. There was a small inch of space between them but when their shoulders touched, both of them looked away.

" _If you would just calm down and just act NORMAL?"_ Kurama hissed. He was pissed of him. Well, not really. He looked like an idiot and he's making Hinata nervous.

 _"It's because I've never seen her naked face before. She has always her bangs covering her forehead… she's really…"_

 _"She looks like a cake. Tempting, sweet and smells good. I know."_

 _"No! What the hell? It's just…I can't help blushing. If I looked at her and she looked at me, she'll see me."_

 _"She'll be your wife soon. As if hugging and kissing and holding hands are just the things you both will do. Baka…"_ Kurama whispered the last part.

 _"…"_

Reaching the palace garden, Naruto cleared his throat then he let go of Hinata's hand. "Well, I'm not really sure what to do from here," he admitted finally looking at her. He hid his nervousness with his crooked lips.

"I… l-let's just sit beside that tree… If i-it's okay with you," Hinata smiled back.

"Ah, the cherry blossom tree?" he asked while they start walking towards it. It was located at the center of the garden. Originally, there was two of them but the other one passed away.

"Is t-that what it is called?"

"Yes… But you won't see its full beauty now. It'll bloom on the fourth month of the year. Haven't you seen one, Hinata-hime?" he asked her as they reached the place. Below the Sakura tree was a bench where both of them sat.

The land of water had no such tree. In fact, there are many species of plant from the Fire country which were not there. She remembered her home covered in blue. The white sands sparkled with the sunlight as the waves teased them. There were some trees and some plants. They were also beautiful, but to her, her country's plants were the different kinds of fishes.

"W-well," she paused as she noticed that the King sat closer to her. She arced her head down watching her hand fidget on her lap.

"Hinata-hime," he called her name. "Do you fear me? Why is it I feel like you are so close yet so far away?" he asked. His eyes glint with sadness, a sign which made her nervousness fade away.

"I-I'm sorry… I d-don't know what to do… I'm a-afraid that I would disappoint you…" she whispered on the soft breeze of the wind.

Naruto lifted his hand then he brushed the tip of his nose with his thumb then he swayed it at the back of his head rubbing her hair. _What to do? What do I do?_

"Am I b-boring you?" she asked even though she's afraid he'll say yes. If he did, she made sure she was prepared and her tears won't leave her eyes.

"How would you do that? I could be contented just by being near you… like what happened last night,"

The butterflies flapped their wings and wanted to flee inside Hinata's stomach. Well, that's what she felt like. Her memories with him were still vivid and she will never forget the warmth of her husband to be. He was like the sun to her, ever since before they met. He always bring her hope and that everything would be alright. Her love for him came rushing drowning her heart to the point that she just wanted to feel him.

All the shyness was instantly knocked out. All she could feel was her love for him. Slowly, she rested her head on her right shoulder then she closed her eyes. She was blushing and she felt like what she did was wrong. But if it was wrong… why did she feel it's right?

Naruto's body didn't tensed at her. Not like when other people tried to touch him. Instead, he let her pressed against him. He watched her close her eyes slowly and her breathe steadily. Gradually, he pressed his head on the top of hers. Such typical act yet it's a mystery why his heart suddenly calmed.

"I have asked you this before, Hinata-hime… but I want to hear the reason again," Naruto stated.

Hinata opened her eyes. "W-what is it?"

The King's ear was delighted. He could clearly hear her through her soft and sweet voice. "Why do you love me?"

The Princess puffed her cheeks. It was embarrassing to say it again. He had said he knew it yet he wanted to hear it again. Ah, he was simply teasing her. "I-I believe once is e-enough… but Naruto-sama… you're the one who didn't say why you love me."

He chuckled. "Yes, maybe?" Hinata pouted her lips. "Do you want to know?"

Hinata backed away, wide eyes stared at him. Naruto shifted his position while grinning at her. "P-please, d-don't say embarrassing things…"

"If you say so," he replied while reaching for her left hand. He rubbed her palm and he placed two wedding rings on them. He would've pick the most expensive one since the more expensive the material, the more love shown to the receiver but it also demonstrated the wealth of the giver. He didn't want Hinata to feel that he was using her as a display of his status as a King. Besides, the rings he had given her were more suitable to her. Purplish white gemstones molded in shape of a circle that symbolize infinity, just a suitable ring for her.

To give a woman a ring signifies never-ending and immortal love… and Hinata knew that. Her father loved his wife, the late Queen of the land of waves. She remembered him kissing her forehead before bidding her a goodnight, a kiss on her cheek when it's morning and other sweet gestures. His father, though a man, was never embarrassed to show his affection to the one he loves. She remembered him weeping and crying his heart out when his beloved wife died, and his words that night rang inside her head. _To love means to be vulnerable, Hinata. When you find someone you love the most, show it before it's too late. You may end up like me but it'll be worth it. After all, regretting the chances you didn't take will hunt you forever._

Tears spilled on the sides of her cheeks and it made Naruto panic. "Hinata-hime? Are you alright? Have I done something wrong?" he asked worriedly. He asked Kakashi how to give the rings to her and Kakashi just told him to give it on her hand. Tsunade said he should 'ask' if Hinata would like to spend her life with him but he didn't like that idea. Besides, she's the one who was picked to be his bride. Why would he bother ask her if she wanted to spend her life with him? But upon seeing Hinata covered her eyes and sobbed, he thought he should've did what Tsunade had said to him. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't make her cry.

"Hinata-hime?" he called again. "Why are you crying?" Little did he know Kurama was laughing his ass of secretly. Man were really dense… and women were really sensitive.

"S-sorry N-naruto-sama… I'm a-alright… I'm j-just so happy," Hinata said between sobs. Her hand that was gripping the rings brushed her cheeks to wipe her tears.

Naruto reached for her and pulled her into a hug. He rested his chin above her head. Hinata on the other hand pressed her face on his chest. She could smell him, the smell of morning air with a hint of mint and citrus. It was a calming scent. "Do you like it?"

"I l-like you more…" she said with a rosy cheeks.

Naruto laugh quietly. He felt like a heavy burden was now gone. Hinata, accepting the ring means that she accepts his love, the symbol of their love… a symbol of union of hearts. He was hers and she was his.

 **X~X~**

Just after Shikamaru and Shino ate their breakfast, they were about to leave. Goodbye can be forever but if the people who bid farewell to each other wanted to see each one of them, then they'll sure find a way to meet.

It was Shino who first left the Inn. Shikamaru told him to meet him together with Lee at the middle of the forest. He, being left behind, wanted to make a proper departure. He had thought of this last night. He was sure of and he wanted it.

"What?" Temari finally snapped after hours of noticing Shikamaru staring at her. "What is your problem? Do I have a dirt on my face or is it my face that's your problem?"

"No, none of that. You're striking."

"And was what that supposed to mean?"

"I'll be leaving today b—"

"Just leave already." Temari cut him off then continued listing thing she needed to buy for the other guests.

"If only you would listen," Shikamaru shook his head and walked towards her table.

"Fine I will," she replied. After she stopped writing, she lifted her head to face him. "Spill it."

He sighed. He sucked the air then he let it out softly. "It's nice meeting you. I enjoyed your company," he said while studying Temari's expression which was still expressionless as ever. "It was only few days but I'm hoping we could meet again."

Temari's eyebrow's twitched. "Huh? Didn't you hate me?"

"Assumptions aren't always right, my lady."

"Well, I hope not to see you again. I'm tired of you complaining how troublesome things are. I wish you good luck though. With that lazy personality of yours, I wonder if you've done something productive."

If only she would just let him say those things he wanted to say… But she kept babbling. Oh how he was tempted to seal her mouth with his. "It is what we see that fools us."

Temari rolled her eyes. "You know what, I don't get what where this conversation is heading. Now if you excuse me, I'm busy."

He knew this conversation wouldn't be easy. She had her walls up; her attitude like the coconut shell protecting her heart. She was both weak and strong, she was scary and that made him like her more. She was caring but she showed it secretly. What she says were opposite of what she really feels. She was one hell of a troublesome woman… and he, would like to tame her.

"I am thinking… if you are suffering in this country… why you won't just leave?" he asked. It's one of the questions he had formed that he wanted her to answer. If Temari was him, he would leave and never come back. The land you are born from... taking your beloved people away from you, he would like to know her reasons behind that.

"It's none of your business."

"Just answer it. Just like what you are saying, today is the last day we'll be seeing each other. Might as well share your burdens with someone who'll weight them too."

"Why the hell are you stubborn?" she asked throwing sharp glares at him. Shikamaru just smirked at her.

"Why won't you say? Is it because you think you would cry again? Oh, poor cry baby," he teased her.

"FINE! I'll answer your questions, damn it!" she fumed closing her notebook with a bang. "Now spill them Pineapple-head.

Ah, just the he had planned. "So, why won't you leave this place?"

Temari exhaled. "I'm stuck. I can't leave cause this place… it's the only memento I have from the people I love. When I look at that corner," she pointed the left corner of the room just beside the stairways. "Memories of my husband and Kankuro bickering with each other enters my mind. When I look at the couch just beside you, I remember my husband sleeping there because he was waiting for me. You see, this place…" she said lowering her voice. "I treasure it."

No wonder why her Inn looked like that. It wasn't rebuilt, she refused to because of that reason. Now he knows why she got pissed when he said how terrible the inn looked like. The more he knows her, the more he wanted to more about her.

"Then, the option of me taking you away from here is impossible," he stated while nodding his head.

"Huh? Why would you take me? I'm not a souvenir or something," she growled.

"Haha, man… you're really something. Never mind that. Well, for my next question… Why didn't you get remarried?"

"Are you nuts?" If looks could kill, he was sure he was killed by now. "I love my husband and I'll always will. I won't love anyone else but him."

"But I'm sure he wouldn't like that, not when he's not around."

"I know…" she answered looking sideways. Her eyes glistened as she remembered his last moment with her. He told her to fall in love again and he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to love and be loved because to fall in love truly was one of the greatest thing in life and that's what makes it a terrible thing.

"Are you just making that as an excuse, your love for your husband I mean. Do you?"

She bit her lips. He was correct. After losing someone precious to her, she didn't want to feel that pain again. "There's too much to lose when you fall in love, Shikadai," she paused looking at him with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Shikamaru's brows furrowed. She was beautiful but he refused to see sadness on her. It didn't suit her. "Life had taken a lot of things away from me, my parents, friends, my husband and my brother. I guess I'm bound to suffer in this lifetime of mine. I guess it's my karma."

"One last question, Temari-chan. Can I make you fall for me?"

"What?" her face paled and then she began to shake her head. "Are you… do you…"

"I'm sorry but I have fallen for you," confessed calmly. Seeing her took a step back and frightened squeezed his heart. He had never loved someone before and Temari's his first love. She seemed to be his first heartbreak too.

If he could turn back time and he could correct his attitude towards her, perhaps if he became more careful of his actions and words… maybe he could make her fall for him too. But all he did was complain about things and woman being 'troublesome'.

He thought she despised him. He thought she was disgusted by him. He thought he was the filthiest person ever. Shikamaru swallowed hard then he spoke those words that are agonizingly penetrating his chest. "I get it. I'm sorry. I have acted selfishly. Goodbye," and with that he slowly turned around and walked towards the door. Temari's horrified expression will forever be carved inside his mind.

"Y-You'll die…" he heard her said with a raspy voice. He looked back and saw her face painted with her tears. "E-everyone I love dies… I don't want you to die…" she sniffed.

She trembled of the thought of him dying. The idea of never seeing him smile again suffocated her. As Temari cried, Shikamaru walked back to her. He had seen girls cry before. He had seen Sakura weeping because Shino was an idiot who won't notice her feeling for him. He always laughed at those which made Sakura kick his sides. Then there was Tsunade who lost his husband. She was drunk back then and he also laughed at her. It's because the way she cried was like she was a pig who's about to be slaughtered. Of course he also earned terrible and painful body aches after that.

But seeing the one you love cry in front of you, seeing Temari cry because of him… he made sure to teach his students not to laugh at girls who were crying. Women were not strong as the men. They were beautiful goddesses who have their own battle. It's themselves versus their mind and feelings.

"I won't die," he whispered to her.

"Everyone dies…"

"Look at me Temari," he said without adding any suffix. "Look at me."

Temari lifted her head and saw his reassuring smile. It only made her cry more. She just cried last night and there she was again crying at his sight. With him around, she felt like she could be her real self… She's just one of those woman who wore their hearts on their sleeves.

"I am no ordinary man. I am beyond that…" he paused resting his forehead on hers. "And my name isn't Shikadai, its Shikamaru."

"Huh?"

"I'll make things right and make this country of yours happy. But I need to finish some things… then I'll be back to claim you. Until then, wait for me."

Temari curved her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I can't tell you anything else. Do you trust me?" he asked her, their foreheads were still pressed together.

"How could I trust you when you lied about your name?" she scoffed.

"That's then Temari I know," he chuckled inching away from her. Temari then flushed pinching his cheek.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Okay, I won't," he replied while Temari was still pulling his cheek.

"I trust you. I'll wait too. If you don't come back… I'll hunt you wherever you are."

"I'll come back then we'll get married and have twelve children."

"Twelve?!" she protested pulling his cheeks harder.

"Okay six!" he cried but Temari kept torturing him. "Three?"

"Whatever," she said letting him go. "Well, good luck Shikamaru… and don't dare fall in love with the other girls."

"I won't. I have given you my heart… remember?" he said with slight flushing covered by his smile. Temari just nodded her head then for the first time… she smiled at him. And Temari was right. The moment he saw her smile, he became more enchanted by her. He never knew that falling in love was a wonderful feeling than what he imagined it would be.

 **X~X~**

Hinata and Naruto kept sitting under the Sakura tree. Five hours had passed but it felt like the time he spent with her was too short. If possible, he's want Hinata tied with him. But of course it's not. Naruto's head was resting on her lap which she gently massaged. It was comfortable and Hinata was glad she could help him relax with his tiring duty as a King.

Hinata was glad she learned how to use her chakra; a weird sorcery, her step sisters used to say as helpful. She sometimes visit the clinic where Sakura was and she was taught how to heal. She wasn't good like her but Naruto complemented her how her touch felt like. It was gentle, soft and soothing.

Naruto on the other hand was at his full force resisting the urge to sleep. It felt good that he just want to lay there, sleeping. But he wanted to talk to her more. "Hinata, if I you knew my flaws… would you still love me? Or hate me perhaps?"

Hinata stopped the chakra flowing then she combed his blonde hair. "N-nobody's perfect… I have flaws too…"

"You know that I killed many people… right?"

"Y-yes… I had not k-killed anyone… but I had let people died because I can't h-help them," she said. "The land of the waves is a beautiful yet cruel place to live at. It gives life and … a-and it takes life too…"

"I also killed those two girls who tried to kill you," he confessed. He waited for her reply but she didn't respond. He slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by her sad expression. Totally opposite of what he had expected. "Do you… hate me now?"

"I'm sorry…"she said caressing his cheek. "B-because of me you have t-to do it…"

"Hinata, please don't look like that."

"I…I'll be strong… I'll be stronger so that y-you won't have to do that again. Naruto-sama… I'm so sorry…"

This time, it was Naruto who caressed her cheek. "I don't mind being evil if it means I'll be able to protect you. I'd kill if I have to," his crimson eyes were serious.

"B-but I don't want it… w-what if the people close to the one y-you killed planned to avenge them? What w-would I be without you?" her sad voice travelled inside his eardrums and registered to his head.

"Hinata-hime, I'm not weak."

"Or if they p-planned revenge and take my life instead? What wo-would you become? I d-don't want you to become cold as ice. I d-don't want your heart… br-broken… by m-me…"

"I won't let them touch you."

"Naruto-sama… please, I know you know violence i-isn't the only solution. I d-don't hate you for what you did… despite the f-fact that you promised n-not to kill them…"

He felt guilty for breaking his promise to her. "They say… the one you must love is someone who brings the goodness in you. I'm sorry too. I'll be as gentle as I can… sometimes I just feel like eliminating threats. I never asked their reasons why they commit such acts."

The king who was displeased of the idea on choosing his wife to be was now gone because of his acts. Maybe she was right… but then… she was too kind. He thought of the things he used to say back then. He asked Iruka if they could just murder the Princesses that were candidates… he was evil at that time. His hatred for his own people was still there and he could destroy the fire country if he want to, but that will never happen. He had a different vision now. He will no longer rule his country for the sake of his promise to his late mother, but he will rule his country with kindness.

His people hate him? Then he'll make them like him. He doesn't like the idea of Hinata worrying about him every time. He wanted a peaceful and a country full of love. It's a place where his future children will live after all.

"I'm glad I've found you."

 **X~X~**

The sun had finally set and it was Lee who arrived at the forest late. He haven't seen TenTen since her father got her guards and maids were prohibited to come near her. It was painful just what he had thought. _At least I should've slipped a letter saying my farewell…._

Lee was lost with his thoughts that he had bumped Shino who was just ahead of him. "Centipede-brows… what are you doing?" he asked.

"S-sorry…"

"Enough you two, we must hurry back," Shikamaru scolded them.

"Yes Udaijin Shikamaru," both replied.

Why was it that he can't get her out of his head? Why was he so worried about her? When he and Sakura was both teenagers doing dangerous mission, he never worried about her like he was worrying about TenTen. Was it because Sakura was strong just like Tsunade?

What if Mifune had hit her again? What if she was not only slapped but also punched and kicked? Does she eats properly? These questions haunted him like Shino's insects. He looked towards the castle's direction and found his body wanting to go back. He felt like he left something important inside a cage of hungry lions. Once there'd be a news of the Princess of the Land of Earth being killed… he'll sure won't forgive himself.

"Hush, stop and hide!" Shikamaru ordered them and they did. Shikamaru hid on the tree's leaves, Shino hid on the trunks while Lee didn't heard his command resulting for the unknown to notice him.

"W-who are you?"

That voice. Lee stepped towards her and found TenTen's bruised face. He was correct. There's nothing inside his chest, especially Shino's bugs but he felt like there's something stinging them. How could he left her knowing she's in danger? "Lee," he said as nicely as he could. Finally, he was able to talk to her with his normal voice.

"Are you one of them?" she pretended she was strong through her voice but he knew she was scared. He knew she was on the verge of breaking.

"It's me… TenTen-hime," he said regretfully, showing himself before her. His face was shown through the moonlight. "Please, be afraid not."

"Maid-chan?" TenTen asked in disbelief as she recalled those brows that she found interesting. "Is that you?"

"Lee, who's that?" Shikamaru finally said after showing himself. "Didn't I told you to…" he stopped talking after seeing the girl. She was wearing a royal Kimono torn by the wild roses with her blood stain on them… and her face…

"He's not an enemy, please calm down."

"I…I" she was out of words to say. She had just escaped and she was worrying about her life then she found that the maid who helped her get dressed was a male! She couldn't decide whether to be angry or be relieved that she saw someone who could help her. But before she could even state something, her blurred visions suddenly turned black and she found her body falling. The last thing she had heard was Lee shouting her name. _Maid-kun?_

 **X~X~**

The night had arrived and even though Naruto and Hinata wanted to stay on the garden, they couldn't. The breeze of the air was cold and they'll catch a cold if they stayed outside. Naruto held Hinata's hand until they had arrived at the King's turf. Naruto had planned to eat with her but it won't happen.

Standing at his front was Danzo with a girl who had the same white eyes like Hinata. Her hair was short just like the girl he knew, the late Princess who was his first love. His gripped on Hinata's hand tightened and she looked at him, questioning his warm hand turned into cold one.

"Kokuō Heika, may I present you… Hyuuga-chan, the Princess whom we've thought was dead."

"N-Naruto-kun…" Karin stated taking a step forward.

"Stop," Naruto ordered her. She looked exactly like his first love. He can't think straight.

 _"Oi Naruto, remember, Hinata-hime is beside you holding your hand. If you jumped to that Princess and hugged her and confessed how much you yearned for her… you do know it'll break Hinata-hime, right?"_

"Hinata-hime, could you return to your chamber now?" he asked and he gave her a nervous smile. He was relieved when she nodded and he was glad she didn't asked questions. Little did he know, Hinata had felt there's something wrong. She was sensitive. She knew Naruto was feeling uneasy so she decided to follow his request. The least thing she wanted to do was to burden him.

Hinata left without turning his head. Inside the Queen's Turf, Gaara was patiently waiting for him. He was standing at her door and he greeted her with a pleased smile knowing Hinata had enjoyed her day since she spent it with the King.

"G-Gaara-kun," she called his name just before her legs gave in. Gaara caught her on time.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?"

"I-it's just… my knees won't stop shaking…"

"I'll carry you to your room."

"T-thank you…" she said. She had a bad feeling… it always happen just when the winter was about to come. She'll sure wouldn't sleep right tonight.

 **X~X~**

"How did it happened?" Naruto asked both of the people in front of him. "How come you're… alive?"

"C-can I… hug you first? I… I thought I wo-would lose you.. I'm so scared!" Karin cried.

"Wait."

"Do you n-not love me anymore?" she cried.

 _"Naruto,"_ Kurama growled.

"I am confused…"

Karin let her tears fell from her eyes then she sobbed covering her face with her palms. "Am I too late? The girl earlier… is she the one who owns your heart now?" she sniffed.

"Hime," he called her name. He remembered those nights he wished she was alive, his nightmares that hunted him, he longed to see her again.

 _"Naruto!"_

His first love was just in front of him, why would he restrict himself on hugging her? He took steps forwards, wanting to make her stop from crying. He had failed her before… he wanted to correct his mistakes.

With thoughts of the past flooding his mind and confusing his heart, he reached for her, hugging her tightly with both of his arms. "I've missed you."

 _"Naruto! How about Hinata? Stop it! Get the FUCK away from her!"_

 **X~X~**

 **Author's note:**

 **Omgosh. I curse myself for making you guys wait for three weeks (or so)**

 **Exam week turned out pretty bad. (1** **st** **week) I failed 3 of my subjects especially my major xDD haha! That's why I haven't updated on that week.**

 **On the second week, I was working with the activities of our organization. We had conducted blood letting (it is where people donates blood in case you don't know) I was about to donate my blood but I was only 47 kilograms! I needed to weigh 55 kilograms to be able to donate. =3=) So I just went to the Doctor and asked for my blood type… and my blood type is A! Just like Hinata's. Yay. :DD**

 **The third week was the same. I was told by the President of our organization to me a coordinator on our upcoming activity. Ahhh, the proposal I made got rejected three times. And I'm still working on it. T_T**

 **Then yesterday, the society I belonged at conducted an activity. We cleaned our department and park. I thought I couldn't update again since there's lots of requirements I need to pass. But I did! Q_Q I stayed up late to make this chapter. In case you didn't know… (of course you guys don't xD) I can't type anything on weekends. Too tired at school, (7 a.m. – 7:30 p.m.) plus assignments, projects and other school-efying things. So I could only make a chapter on Saturday or Sunday….**

 **And If I didn't update on weekend, It means I haven't made one yet! And It could be of two reasons:**

 **School**

 **Organization and or Society.**

 **In any case, I would like to thank these amazing readers who left reviews and liked the previous chapter!**

OMG ITS NARUHINA: I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. I hoped you liked this chapter.

Rose Tiger: Nah, Kankuro is Temari's brother. I'm sorry if I confused you. U_U. Oh and btw, you'll know … soon. :D

You are troublesome : Yes, I am troublesome cause I can't keep my words! Sorry :c I hope you liked this one.

Purpledaisygirl: Omg, I hope this one gave you nice feeling although the next chapters could be (might be) hated. xDDD

shadow-hunter104: I'm sorry for making you wait. I hope you'll like this.

Guest: I like replying to those who left reviews! It's the least way I could Thank you guys!

Sunflower: I kinda… I'm not sure on Shikamari's scene here… Tell me, is it good? Is it not? Don't worry I won't bite xD Nope, As I had stated, Hinata's slow (even though she's intelligent) so yeah, she didn't know Gaara loves her. Yup, Sakura rejected Shino. At first it was Sakura who confessed but when Shino was the one who confessed to her, Sakura didn't know what to feel. (cause when Shino didn't took her confession seriously, she tried to move on). Yes, Naruto told someone about that. Haha. I wonder who was it. xDD

Yuyui Hime: Well, xD Gaara's appearance in this chapter is short…. xD

OMG ITS NARUHINA: How's this chapter? xD Aww didn't I made you cry? What did you feel about this one? OuO?

Lifesaver: I DOUBT THAT! xD damn, insects are so hard to get ( cause I'm collecting them. 400 different species) Wew!

Chappie 12 reviwee: I missed you xD

MYK-ON : YES, DARKNESS HAS COME MY FRIEND! OMG, destruction ahead! xD

starfirexrin: Heya~ Here an update for you

Guest: Another DARKONE WILL ARISE SOON! Oh crap… it's sasuke!

Hikari Fuyuka : Here's another chapter. :D Sorry for the long wait!

AND to the ONE WHO PM-ed me.

ocoberries34: I also like to ship Hinata with other. *smirks* I have ideas on hinata x sasuke, hinata x gaara and another hinata x naruto. But I'll upload them once this one is finished. And thank you for the heart melting message!

 **X~X~**

 _I am greatly in debt of you all. When I opened my account… I was like… I thought there's not any review since I haven't updated… And If so… I couldn't continue the story since no one's gonna read it… right? But I'm glad for your support guys! Thank you!_

 _I'll try my best to update on weekends!_

 _See ya! :DDD_

 _I missed you guys._

 _Oh in case I haven't updated in a month or with a span of 2 months and so… I had probably died. I had swallowed a fly. T_T Disgusting right? And If I haven't made an appearance for many months… I'm probably dead!_

 _xDDD_


	23. Torn

**Chapter Twenty Two: Torn**

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

 _ **Osama**_ __ __ _used by Naruto's trusted people to address him._

 _ **Kokuō Heika**_ __ _used by Naruto's people to address him._

 _ **Daijō-daijin**_ __ __ _Prime Minister (Kakashi)_

 _ **Udaijin**_ __ _Right Minister (Shikamaru) and Iruka as acting right Minister while Shikamaru was on a mission._

 _ **Sadaijin**_ __ __ _Left Minister (Danzo)_

 **WARNING: UNEDITED. RUSHED. SORRY for wrong grammars and missed typed words. I'll edit it one day.**

 **Proceed…**

The most deafening sound Hinata had heard was her sisters bad mouthing her. Now, she learned something more painful. Something she can't hear but she felt like something in her chest made an inaudible crack, something unfamiliar to her. Something that doesn't feel right. Something worrisome. It made her wide awake tonight.

Staring at her ceiling, she kept erasing that one memory she didn't like; the beautiful lady with the same eyes as her and the shock on the king's face. She knew at that moment something was wrong. Back then, it's like the time ticked slowly and the air around them became heavy. Disorderly, she agreed to what Naruto had told her. Maybe she was indeed afraid to find who that beautiful stranger to her fiancé was.

It was purely a girl's instinct.

But why was she troubled about it tonight? Didn't Naruto told her he loved her? Why was she then doubting those words he said? Or was it just her fear or losing him? What if tomorrow he would take back what he said to her?

Was she going through a bad phase in love?

Oh God… how Hinata wished for the sun not to rise to soon.

She should have learned a lesson from the garden.

 _Life is not just a bed of roses…_

When morning came, the first thing she saw was not the grey clouds covering the sun, not the wilting flowers on the garden nor the old fountain but the one she loves and the Princess from before. She can only see their backs but due to their closeness together, her once sparkling eyes with hidden happiness was replaced by longing. Just yesterday, that was her.

Longingness to be with him surfaced. She waited, one look towards her and she'll be fine. That's all she needs. A little assurance that it was her Naruto loved.

Is this what you call jealousy?

Gaara knocked on her door at that was the time Hinata had averted her eyes from them. She cleared her throat and tried to act everything is fine. She tried. She even clenched her fist. But Gaara recognized that little tremble in her voice.

"Hinata-sama," Gaara greeted and bowed his head. She smiled at him in return just like always. He studied her for a second. Her eyes had small dark circles and they were quite puffy. Her nose and porcelain skin that used to blush every now and then became pale. He was a meter away from her but he saw her lips dry and chapped. His (invisible) eyebrows furrowed. "Who caused that to you?"

"I-I'm alright…" Hinata answered hoarsely. She shook her head from side to side. "This is n-nothing."

Gaara walked towards her and she turned her head sideways. "I-I'll be fine," _but not now._ She felt her chest tightened.

"Hinata-sama," he paused waiting for her to look at him. "Is it because of last night?" Ah, last night. Hinata was shaking and she had gripped his arms for support. She looked disordered like she wanted to tell him something but at the same time she can't.

She bit her bottom lip. Her eyes slowly looked at him, eyebrows curved, eyes pleading. "Gaara-kun, p-please…" Hinata didn't want him to know. It's ironic how she asked to be his friend yet she's the one keeping secrets. But it's better. She'll handle it alone just like what she did before.

"No. Tell me what happened." He said with a darkness in his voice. He was hired as her protector and her aide but he was doing it as her friends, as someone who secretly loves her.

Never in a person's life will he let someone unharmed after hurting the one he loves.

Someone clearly need a beating.

Hinata's head was hurting and she was not feeling well. With his confrontation and thoughts that lingered in her mind, she closed her eyes feeling her world spin then she lost her balance. Gaara who was just a foot away grabbed her left arm. He slowly let her sit on the floor and he kneeled beside her, her head resting on his calloused chest.

" _Taking advantage are we?"_ Shukaku smirked. _"But you know well you can never have her heart."_

It was true.

He never saw her look at him the way she did to Naruto. It was true she doesn't feel the same way about her. But that doesn't mean she can't love her. That doesn't mean he can't care for her.

Since when was loving someone wrong?

Upon touching her skin, Gaara ignored the demon's statement. "You're burning.." he said to her. He pressed the back of his right hand on her forehead then on her cheek. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night?" he scolded her.

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and slowly pulled away from him. "It doesn't ma-,"

"It does matter," he spoke softly. "You matter to me."

Hinata was speechless. Somehow, even with worries she was facing, she knew she had Gaara, and that she won't be facing her problems alone just like before.

She wasn't alone in the dungeon shivering with the cold anymore. Now she understood why Kiba insisted to help her despite her telling him he must not worry about her. She just didn't want to bother anyone.

But the world seemed brighter when someone cared for you.

"Thank you…"

 **~X~X~**

Three straight days, that was the total time Naruto spent on the new Princess since she arrived. That night, she did nothing but cry and tell him what had happened to her. She said after the people from her country took her away from him, a group of other shinobi attacked them and she ran while her people defended her. Running carelessly, she fell on a cliff and had her head hit something then suddenly she forgot everything.

Very suspicious. But of course, Naruto was blinded with his feelings for her… and he could care less.

Naruto was holding her close to him, hushing and rubbing her back as she hiccupped and wept how much she missed him. How she remembered things? She said her memories came back after eleven years. And that's when she began her journey to find him, to return to his arms once again.

Who would believe that?

Only an idiot King named Naruto.

Of course he would believe in her. He was blinded by his overwhelming love for her… and because of that, Kurama got pissed. He was cussing and scolding Naruto how idiotic he was yet he doesn't listen to him at all. Kurama felt disgusted because he felt like he was also hugging the said girl so he cut the flow of his chakra to him. This made the king lost his extra senses.

But those feelings lasted for a night. The other days he spent with her felt so wrong. Yes, he used to wish for this moment, to be able to hold her again… but why was it he was thinking of Hinata when he was with Karin? Was it because Karin told him to call her by that name since she used that name when she forgot everything?

 _Nah._

He was just torn between the person he once loved and the person he loved now.

Confusion occurred and he knew one way or another, it would hurt him. It would hurt him because it mattered. Everything would be easier if Kurama was there but it won't talk to him. He felt so lost. Sakura's tea was not even helping. He can't sleep. It was two nights already and it seemed like tonight's the third one.

She's his first love. He remembered how they first met, their first argument, their first date and dance, his confession and how happy she was. He remembered their innocent love… so pure and kind.

But then again, he also remembered Hinata. How she cared, her gentleness, clumsiness, how timid she was, how she wanted him to be happy, how she loved him deeply. He can't just set her aside, he can't just leave her on her own. Surely he loved Karin, but he also loved Hinata.

 _What's the right thing to do?_

The heart and mind don't agree on the same thing most of the times. But even though he was with her all day, when there was silence and the sky was pitch black, all he ever think was Hinata.

He was a cruel man.

 **~x~x~**

At the same night, Ino went to deliver Hinata and Gaara's dinner. Hinata became sick and Gaara never left her side while Naruto didn't even know. Up until now, she hadn't told Gaara what was troubling her, she just smiled and shook her head then change the topic, like wanting to go out tomorrow to visit the garden.

"Good evening Hinata-hime," Ino greeted her then she placed the foods on the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Better… and i-it's all because of a-all of you," she brimmed. Enough about worrying about the future, she had caused them trouble and she learned to let things she can't control pass by… and just deal with it.

But of course she missed Him.

She also missed Shino.

But without Naruto near her, it's like something was missing with her.

Ino smiled at her. She was nice as always, and she can't help but feel sorry for the Princess at her front. She looked at Gaara who was sitting on the corner with his eyes closed, probably letting them do the 'girl talk'.

"You see, Hinata-hime, about the other Princess…" she trailed off. She studied her facial expression however she saw that Hinata was ready whatever she will be hearing. "She was Osama's first love."

Ah! Ever felt like a thousand needles pierced your heart? Hinata whimpered silently. No wonder why he suddenly forgot about her. "I-I see," she tried to look unaffected. "Is Naruto-" she paused. She didn't have the right to say his name now, does she? "Kokou-sama," she clarified. "Is he happy?"

Ino sighed. "I don't know, Hinata-sama."

Gaara opened his left eye. He finally knew what caused his Princess' pain. "Excuse me for a while," he said then he left the room. Looks like someone need a beating. Or at least, just one punch.

"Karin… that Princess is like a leech though." Ino added. "She just can't let go of Osama's arm."

What she thought was hers was now holding by someone she didn't know. "She d-does really love Kokou-sama t-then," she faked a smile. She held her arms to her chest as if preventing them from breaking. "I'm glad."

"That smile…" Ino's eyes widened. "Oh Hinata-hime, I'm sorry you have to go through this!" she cried bowing her head. "I'm sorry I can't do anything."

She witnessed her love for the king. She and Sakura talked about them every night… about who would take care of their first offspring, about nursing the new mother, and teaching both of them how to properly take care of their newborn.

Although it seemed it won't happen now…

"No, Ino-chan… you've done enough." Seeing the maid cry in her place somehow prevented her tears to flow. Honestly, she wanted to burst into tears. Yet she needed to show her strength. She never wanted others to hurt just because of her.

"What will become of you? You're the kindest person I've met! Why was this happening to you?"

She wanted that to be answered to. But who was she to question God? "Ino-chan, I'll be f-fine. I've been through a lot. I can m-manage to survive."

But I wonder… _Does he still remember me? Does he still care?_

Carried by her thoughts, Hinata let go of a deep sigh. Maybe she should start over and maybe leave this place?

 **~x~x~**

Another day, same routine however, something was new. Bits of snow were falling down. It was officially winter season. Many things happened and many things had changed. The palace's garden was dull, black and white dominated the ones colorful place. There's only coldness and no sign of living plants. All of them seemed to hate winter that they just decided to die instead to deal with it.

 _Will I have the same fate as them?_

Well, that was the timid Princess's interpretation. Sakura had given her clothes for winter due to Tsunade's command and she felt grateful for that. Her birthday was coming, she'll turn 17, just one more year and she could've married the one she loves the most. She could've… but she couldn't.

The winter brought coldness to everything. But her heart was still warm. She still had feelings for Naruto. Even though its winter, somethings still remained the same and she knew she couldn't undo her love him. Love, happiness, sadness, tears… was that it? Was she finally tired of everything?

Walking around the garden, she bumped into someone and her eyes widened in shock when he saw someone who looked like Naruto but with different color of the eyes.

It was the color of the sky when he saved her. Such a beautiful color. Strangely, his blue eyes seemed sad gazing at her white lavender one.

She didn't liked them after all.

"Hinata," he breathed. How he missed to say that name aloud. He bottled his feelings for reaching her, hugging her tight and showering her with kisses. The girl before him did nothing to him granted she only love him. In addition, there he was treating her like an option.

He was simply torturing her and himself.

Should he just let her go?

"Kokou-sama?"

Wasn't she calling him by his name?

"You're e-eyes are different… a-are you okay?" she asked but she didn't reach for him.

Didn't she always touch his face to feel him?

"Kokou-sama?" her angelic voice asked again.

What he was feeling right now, he didn't know. Sadness and guilt and a little bit of hate mixed inside him. Two people who loves each other but can't be together, such lonely people they were.

But it was him who caused this sudden change in her.

Maybe she knew from the rumors who was the new Princess.

And maybe she decided to stop loving him?

What was he supposed to do?

 _I'm such an idiot._

It's been too long since he looked into those gentle eyes. He said he loved this girl but his actions didn't support his words. He curled his fingers and gulped his dry throat. What's the point of talking to her then? To make excuses? To furtherly hurt her?

A small drop of snow landed on her eyes and she blinked few times. Then Naruto was gone. Hinata looked around searching for him. Was she just imagining things? Maybe she just really wanted to be with him again?

How could she handle the pain from being apart him?

 _I wonder if he knows… how much… I miss him._

She wanted to say that to him… so badly. But she thought nothing would change. Then there she was drowned in thoughts of memories with him. If she sat there letting the snow land on her face, maybe she could drown in them rather than in her stinging thoughts.

But a long tight hug would be fine right now.

 **To be continued…**

 **~X~X~**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I AM SO SORRY.**

 **I DIDN'T UPDATED THIS STORY FOR MANY MONTHS.**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEH. T_T**

Wanna know why?

Well, I simply…. Failed on of my subjects last sem and that was hell of depressing. It was my first one and I'm like…. "I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I'm a failure."

Well, in short, I did nothing but regret things and thought I have no future anymore. But hey, I'm back xD

Geez. But thank God I didn't die just by swallowing a fly. xDD

 **I wanted to thank these awesome people who left reviews on the previous chapter. Thanks guys! :DDD**

Lovelygeek17: I have updated. XD I hope you like this chapter. Or did you not? :C

Guest: Hanabi is Dead and well, Karin took her eyes to look like Naruto's first love. :O I'm sorry for confusing you.

Thedarkpirateking: Thanks for the review even though it's 'o'. I appreciate it! :D

Silver4ngel19: Thanks for liking the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too. :DD

Nandssii: Omgosh! Thanks for loving this story. I hope I won't disappoint you until the ending. :DD

Naruhinakiralacus: Hope you also like this one. :D

Lifesaver: I'm sorry for not updating as scheduled. But don't worry, I WILL finish this story! :DD

OMG ITS NARUHINA: xDD thanks for liking the previous chapter. I like how you review btw. xD

Sunflower: I assure you flies from here are somewhat clean. Or My digestive enzymes are just powerful? Maybe I'm a ghoul? LOL I didn't get sick xDDDDD what is wrong with me?

Purpledaisygirl: Yup. Intensity is rising! :OO

Gangnam Style X3: Sadly best buddies, Naruto and Kurama were not in good terms… for now. D:

Narujordanna: Thanks for waiting for this chapter! :DD

Shadow-hunter104: I am evil xDDD

Guest: Yup, something like that, but at the same time,

Starfirexrin: THANK YOU for loving this story!

Guest: I finally updated! D: sorry for the wait!

MYK-ON: I think he will. :/

Rose-tiger: Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger D:

Yuyui Hime: Karin wanted to get Sasuke, she also want to be a queen, that's why. :/

Guest: I hope you like this one too! :DD

See ya~!


	24. Happenstance

**Chapter 23: Happenstance**

Hinata barely smiled at her open window. Along its borders were beads of snow piled with each other. She let her left hand feel them. Her forefinger and thumb picking some of those cold hardened water then she let it melt. Looking up in the sky, there was no trace of the sun. It was officially winter. With her gloomy eyes she watched the snow falling. The cold breeze of the air gently brushed her pale skin and she purred in silence. All was frozen outside. Even the mighty waters of the fountain which used to dance elegantly were unmoving… just like her.

She's been standing near her window for an hour. She was leaning on the window pane with her right hand cupping her cheek. She woke up earlier than before, rather the chilling wind made her to get up. Her room was cold, but unlike before she liked it. As if it was freezing her heart. As if numbing her pain.

Suddenly, she missed her homeland, the land of waves. She remembered Naruto promising they'll visit there before winter. It was tragic how promises were meant to be broken. Funny how she believed and dreamed of what could've had happened. And how amusing how things suddenly changed.

Winter on the Land of waves was both a blessing and a curse. The ocean was still, lifeless and it didn't produce huge waves that could kill her people. It would have been a blessing but contrary, the land of the waves have no source of foods. Their primary nutrients were the seafood and with the frozen waters they have nothing to eat.

That's one of the reason why her beloved country was the poorest of all the land. Other rich countries mocked them, it was painful but what could she do? If only she could trade her life for their prosperity. Hinata sighed. Her people were kind enough to share each other's food to everyone. She just wished her sisters where the same. She wished everything was alright back there. Of course she was worried about them, especially to Kiba and Akamaru. Worrying never went away. Naruto was there to comfort her but now he seemed so far away… so close yet so far. Within her reach but untouchable. It was terrible.

 **X~X~**

No more gentle warm Hinata. That's what he noticed. Naruto was on his way to his palanquin just in front of the Queen's turf. He saw her on her window and she, for the first time turned her back on him. She even shut her window. He gulped as he felt his throat dried up. What should he feel as of now? He neglected her. What could he expect?

"Osama, we need to go. East people need you," Zabuza reminded him. The king realized that he stopped walking and found himself stuck on his place with a half open mouth and disbelieving eyes while looking at Hinata's window. This made Haku worried. He made a mental note to himself to convince his King to visit Hinata.

"Y-yeah…" he trailed then he ride his palanquin. With a last look, he peeked outside only to find out Hinata was looking at him again. His heart banged against his chest. He could feel his warm blood travel throughout his body. His eyes were wide and his brows were curved. "Hina-!" just when he was about to call her name they began to strode away from her, away from the palace.

He'll be out for 2 straight days. It was always like that. He didn't have full control of his life. Maybe he should just stay inside the palace so he could spend any time with his soon to be wife, Hina- no. Karin. He bit his tongue hard that it bled. He should really stop thinking about Hinata. It was Karin he promised he would marry first.

That's what he said to himself. That he was only feeling bad for Hinata.

But deep down he knew he was lying.

It was the other way around.

He left Tsunade in charge in the castle and the two Princesses. He instructed her to give both of them the best comfort against the winter. The Castilian just nodded and bowed in return, not even bothering to talk. It was clear that she didn't liked what he was doing; favoring Princess Karin over his supposed to be wife- Hinata. But he was glad she didn't meddled with him at that issue although what Tsunade wanted say was he should made a decision. If his king wanted Karin then he must let go of Hinata, not kept her waiting for nothing. Not keeping her on the shadows. Not letting her hurt her own self.

If he wanted Hinata, then he must let go of Karin. It's as easy as that. The King had bottled his feeling for others, always thinking what other people want, always disregarding want he want. He was a cruel king, caring for his people he wanted to eliminate because of his promise to his mother… but he deserve happiness. He must for the first time think of what he want, what he wanted to be in the future, and stop thinking about what Hinata would feel, what Karin would say and what others would think of him.

What Tsunade wanted was for Naruto to skip to the good part. But he wasn't ready yet.

Talking about being a King, it was never easy from the start. Naruto shouldered all the villagers' problems and concerns, he was thinking about the plan of revolt against him, worrying what happened to Kurama, trying to maintain other country's paws off his land and at the top of that, his problem in his marital life.

He closed his eyes and sighed. What a mess he had done. It was perfect but he ruined it. He even hurt the one who loved him truly. He knew that 2 days away from the castle was an escape to that problem, but he knew better that he would have to face it sooner or later… before something he would regret forever happens.

 **X~X~**

Just as the King had left with his royal guards and his ministers, Shikamaru and Shino safely arrived. Lee decided to be ripped off as the right minister's left for the girl he grew to care. It was back in the forest. The three of them decided to camp since it's already eleven. The night was cold and the moon was covered with clouds. They found a small cave only to find out that Princess TenTen was there.

At dawn, Lee bid farewell to both of the respected shinobis vowing he'll return as soon as he had found a safe place for the princess to stay. Shikamaru was against that. He was the head of the castles defense and without him, enemies might enter. But Lee was persistent.

It was Shino who saw that determination in him. After challenging him into a duel, for the first time, he has lost to him. Lee was then able to stay with the said princess. As Shino and Shikamaru leapt on the trees, Lee was left with TenTen who was tending his wounds.

 **X~X~**

Tsunade still continued to call Hinata from her room and taught her things a Queen of Fire should know. She had given her lesson how to cook, sew clothes and other things a dutiful wife should know. Hinata on the other hand had kept her bright face. Though the Castilian knew how she plastered that lonely smile like nothing's wrong. How she ignored things and pretended everything's okay. She tried acting like she used to but Tsunade knew she was hurting.

The past few days was a torture to her. She had seen Hinata's pained expression when she looked outside the window from their training room looking at Naruto and that Princess. She wondered why Naruto himself accepted that Princess well in fact he was head over heels with Hinata. Tsunade shook her head. What's worse than the pain of smiling just to stop the tears from falling?

Then again, Tsunade also noticed Naruto's behavior. He always looked at Hinata from afar through their window. Drifting into her old memories, she smiled at her happy moments with Jiraiya before he was buried six feet of the ground. It was indeed true that some people can stay in your heart but not in your life.

But she wished Naruto and Hinata won't suffer that agony.

Tsunade had witnessed their love. It hurt her thinking what it had become. It made her want to cry in anger. If only Karin didn't showed up… Before she even smash the table, she went outside the room telling Hinata she'll be back after doing some things like breaking something. But of course she didn't told her the last part.

After a while, Hinata had finished sewing some scarf. It was made with love. But it wasn't for Naruto. It was for Gaara. She had packed her knitting tools and then she headed outside the training room. While she passed the Queen's platform inside the Queen's turf, she had encountered Karin with two of maids she hadn't seen before.

As a way of courtesy, Hinata held the scarf she made close to her chest and bowed at her. She kept her eyes on the floor while biting the walls of her cheeks. She was trembling and she felt cold. It was the girl Naruto had spent his time with. Her heart sunk. It was the girl he chose over her.

How she loathed the idea that she was just a choice, Naruto's choice. Of course meeting him was due fate. But was she just fated to hurt? She gripped the scarf closer to her.

"Oh!" Karin exclaimed as she ran towards her. "You're Hinata?"

Slowly, Hinata lifted her face and was shocked when she saw she had the same eyes as her. It was first for her to meet someone like her. "Y-yes," she barely whispered.

"I'm surprised you haven't packed your things yet."

Hinata gave her a confused look ignoring the smirks of Karin's maids. "P-pardon?"

"You see, you are to stay in this country because you were supposed to be the next queen. But now that I have retuned, you're no longer needed," Karin explained with an eyebrow raised.

Now, her broken heart had shattered. She felt like a huge rock just fell on her. Her palm became wet and it felt like the air just left her lungs then they became not functional. She gulped but there were no spittle.

Karin enjoyed that sight. She took a mental picture how Hinata paled and how dumb she looked. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Naruto still didn't told you?"

 _Dear God, please give me strength…_

"I see. I-I'll pack my things then a-and wait for Na—Kokou Hekai's return then I'll leave," she replied with dryness in her voice. She never thought things like this would happen. She felt like bursting into tears now. But she can't. She can't just yet. It'll be embarrassing.

"I'd prefer you leave before Naruto arrives. You might as well have pride. I'd be more painful if he's the one who'll say you must leave." There went Hinata's eyes again. They had glint of pain and tears were forming just below her eyelashes.

 _Stay strong… please don't cry just yet._

"Then, I-I must pack my things now… I-if you excuse me…" she said then she strode away as fast as she can. Just as she passed Karin and her maids, beads of tears fell like waterfalls.

She was confused but pain and sadness overwhelms her. They drown her and she felt like she can't swim through them. She was pathetic. She wished Naruto had told her from the start that he was just going to break her tattered heart. At least she could've prevented falling for him? Now she wondered if her memories with him was just all make-believe.

She ran towards her room then upon arriving there, she fell on her knees and cried. She's a mess. The hardest part of her crying her heart out was that she tried suppressing her whimpers. Tears kept falling as she browsed her memories with him. He was her first kiss. Her first love. He was the last person she thought who would hurt him. She was wrong.

"Hnn…" she hiccupped. Then she sniffed. "Ah…" Then she sniffed and hiccupped again. She had her left hand holding her chest as if preventing her heart from breaking apart. Her other hand was covering her mouth. "Liar…"

As her tears burned her cheeks, she began packing her clothes. She'll leave now. She'll start again from a new place. Anywhere but here. She'll fix her heart, her life and she decided to forget what she can't fix. Just after she packed her things, Gaara had entered.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Gaara-kun…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **X~X~**

 **Author's note:**

So I tried to write sasuhina and got flamed xD

If you like Sasuhina, do check my other story.

Anyways, thanks for reading and for the reviews!

Sunflower: It's another sad chapter I'm sorry.

LadyLeiax: Yes, they will meet. And Yeah, it'll add complicated things on this story. xD I wish I could work on that though.

Guest: Hinata's leaving… or not? What would you like it to be? xDD And nope, Gaara and Temari aren't related.

OMG ITS NARUHINA : I'm SORRY FOR MAKING HINATA'S LIFE MISERABLE. If I had time to rewrite this story, I would be more descriptive on Hinata's agony on the land of waves. I have to do it. I'M so sorry . BEAR WITH ME.

Guest: Yes. Yes. Expect Main characters' sufferings. . It's because I'm in a love triangle too and I'm suffering and I'm using this story to convey my feelings. xD

Hikari To Seimei: Don't die yet! You won't be able to read the ending! :O

Guest : I too like KARIN to die xD but not yet. xD I also miss writing naruhina fluff.

Chappie12Reviewe: It's okay. xD I am too, is busy with school. And I decided to type this chapter instead doing my requirements. xDDD

HitmaN007 : It's cause Kurama stopped giving him his chakra.

Luna-Dara: I hope you like this chapter too. Though no naruhina moment

Gangnam Style X3 : It's another sad chapter. I'm sorry

Yuyui Hime: I had updated. Hope you like this chapter .

hinataellis: That would be the case nee-chan!

Majin-kun : Yup. I'm kinda weird hahaha Sorry 'bout that

Rose Tiger: xDI'm so sorry. Please don't hate Naruto that much xD

 _Again, I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I was just so down. Damn it. I had this person that I like and everyone knew that I like that person. And that person ignores me cause that person is in a relationship and I'm hurt by that hahahahahahaha. So it turned out I made another uninteresting just sad chapter. T_T sorry about that._

 _See ya._

P.s. this was kinda rushed. Sorry for wrong grammars and typo. .


End file.
